El dolor del amor
by jimsop098
Summary: El desamor es el peor mal ,el la amaba pero ella ama a Jellal. Natsu lo acepta pero duele porque sabe que ella siempre estará en su corazón. Natsu intentara superar el dolor de no dar su amor a Erza ¿Lo lograra cuando la tiene tan cerca? Ul/Je/Er/Na.
1. Chapter 1

**El dolor del amor: (continuación)**

ACLARACIÓN

Este fan fic no me Pertenece, yo Solamente He Decidido Seguir a la historia con el Permiso del creador original, ya Que Él por Motivos Personales decidió no continuar con la historia.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FIC SON DE: u/3118013/Toaneo07-Ver2-0

ENLACE DE LOS CAPÍTULOS DE TOANEO07-VER2-0:

1.- s/7985816/1/El-dolor-del-amor

2.-https: s/7985816/2/El-dolor-del-amor

3.-https: s/7985816/3/El-dolor-del-amor

4.-https: s/7985816/4/El-dolor-del-amor

Los personajes de Este fic pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima

La Clasificación es T

Una vez que ambos magos llegaron a la playa no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, era nada más y nada menos que a un Natsu Dragneel que estaba causando un tremendo alboroto atacando a todo y todos aquellos que se acercaban a tratar de detenerlo. ¡Natsu, detente! Gritaba una furiosa y preocupada Erza, que trataba de averiguar la razón por la que el Dragón Slayer actuaba de esa manera ya que sabían que a pesar de que él era muy volátil, y que normalmente era su costumbre enfurecerse y destruir cosas por la más mínima provocación que se le hiciese; había algo más, y ella lo intuía. Pero…. ¿qué era? Se preguntaba para sí misma la peli-roja, de repente vieron llegar a Ultear al lugar la cual al ver que Natsu no se encontraba a su lado cuando ella despertó decidió salir en su búsqueda, Lucy por su parte solo observaba al lado de Grey como Natsu deba golpes por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué te ocurre Natsu?, decía en su mente la rubia preocupada por su amigo el peli-rosa, Grey noto la cara de preocupación que tenía Lucy por lo cual se decidió a luchar contra su enfurecido amigo y rival, por lo que se apresuró a ir al lugar donde se encontraba Natsu parándose justo delante de él. Rápidamente se pone en posición de combate y dice **¡ICE MAKE: ICE PRISON¡** creando una gran jaula para atrapar a su compañero, la cual es destruida inmediatamente por el peli – rosa y que lo único que provocó en él fue que se enfureciera aún más, lo miro con furia y se lanzó contra el peli – negro dispuesto a acabarlo, pero Ultear logró apartarlo del camino usando su magia de tiempo, gracias dijo Grey con un tomo de susto pues en todos los años que llevaba batiéndose a duelo con el Dragón Slayer era la primera vez que veía esa expresión asesina en su rostro lo cual lo impactó, al ver la gravedad de la situación Erza decidió detenerlo a cualquier costo ya que sabía que en ese estado era capaz de matar. Sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a RE-EQUIPARSE atacando primero con su **Armadura de Alas Negras** , voló de inmediato hacia él para dar el primer golpe; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de ello apartándose con mucha rapidez y contraatacando con un **Rugido Del Dragón de fuego** , el cual ella pudo esquivar con cierta facilidad gracias a su velocidad, mientras que Ultear solo observaba el combate tratado de decidir si ayudar a Erza o seguir observando pues ella sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual Natsu se encontraba en ese estado y también sabía que tenía que ayudarlo, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón habitaba un deseo que no era otro más el de querer ver muerta a la peli – roja para poder ganarse el amor de Jerall, y qué mejor oportunidad que esta ya que si Natsu acababa con ella tendría el camino libre con el peli –azul .

\- ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?- No importa si él me llega a Amar o no lo importante ahora es detenerlo - dijo en tono de reclamo para sí misma- Luego de que reaccionara se dispuso a dar apoyo a la peli – roja en la batalla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una sombra apareció de la nada y atacó al peli – rosa con un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejó instantáneamente fuera de combate, dicha figura se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Gajeel quien ya sabía de la situación gracias a la primera maestra, una vez que todos reaccionaron fueron a donde se encontraban Gajeel, Erza y Natsu este último completamente desmayado y con un fuerte olor a alcohol emanando de su cuerpo, ¡chicos, como esta Natsu! Gritaba Lucy acercándose al lugar, ¿pero por qué huele a licor? Y ¿Cómo es que Gajeel nos encontró? Dijo Gray con tono de duda ¿licor? Dijo Erza al escuchar al peli –negro, es cierto dijo Lucy respondiendo la pregunta de la pelo – escarlata, que extraño me lo esperaría de alguien como Cana pero no de Natsu dijo una incrédula maga celestial que nunca antes había visto en tales condiciones al Slayer de fuego, de repente el Slayer de hierro alzó a su nakama poniéndolo en sus hombros y cargándolo hacia su campamento, al llegar lo tiro abruptamente sobre una cama ¡Ten más cuidado! Le gritó Lucy en tono de reclamo al Slayer, luego ella agarró una cobija para cubrir a su amigo para que de esa manera descansara mejor.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Wendy que justo en ese momento estaba entrando al campamento en compañía de Charly y Happy, ¡NATSU! Exclamó el exceed al ver a su amigo - padre - en ese estado, tranquilo gato solo está dormido dijo Gajeel con tono de fastidio, dinos Gajeel como es que pudiste encontrarnos dijo Gray, fue gracias a la primera respondió el Slayer de hierro, ¿la primera? Dijo Erza asombrada ya que no se imaginó que la primera maestra de Fairy Tail supiera de esta situación ni mucho menos que interviniera en ella, pues después de todo a pesar de ser la fundadora del gremio ella no es de las personas que se entromete en los asuntos del mismo así nada más porque si y si lo hace era porque se trata de un asunto realmente delicado e importante, lo que la llevó a pensar que el problema era mucho más grave de lo que parecía, dime Gajeel te dijo la maestra él porque del comportamiento tan extraño de Natsu; pregunto la pelo – escarlata con mucha seriedad, él sabía que no podía delatar al Salamander ya que sería meterse en un serio problema de parejas cosa que a él en lo personal no le hacía nada de gracia, pero sabía que la Scarlet no se quedaría tranquila sin una respuesta así que poniendo la cara más seria como le fuera posible respondió lo siguiente:

No, solo me dijo que tenían un problema y que necesitaban mi ayuda, pero no me dijo nada acerca de qué clase de problema se trataba, ni mucho menos que el problema tenía que ver con el Salamander dijo en un tono serio.

Ya veo, dijo Erza en un tono neutro, más sin embargo ella sospechaba que él se estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió no insistir por el momento ya que lo mejor era esperar a que Natsu despertara para de ese modo fuese él mismo quien aclarara todo este revoltijo. Después de que terminaron de charlar salieron del campamento para que él descansara y para que Ultear continuará con el tratamiento para despertar el segundo origen y por ende el aumento de poder de los miembros del gremio, ya que los Juegos Mágicos se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina y por ende necesitaban estar listos y preparados si es que querían salir victoriosos, ¿Qué pasará con Natsu –san? Le decía una preocupada Wendy a su amiga Charly, la verdad no lo sé, le contestó supongo que habrá que esperar a que se recupere, es verdad dijo la Slayer del cielo, mientras el tratamiento se llevaba a cabo Happy se encontraba en el campamento al lado de su amigo esperando pacientemente a que este despertara, y así pasaron algunas horas hasta llegada la noche cuando de un momento a otro Natsu despertó, a lo cual nuestro amigo azul respondió con una sonrisa llena de felicidad e inmediatamente salió a avisarles a los demás chicos del gremio los cuales unos momentos antes habían acabado su entrenamiento y se encontraban descansando en la playa en ese momento, eso era debido a que el procedimiento que Ultear usaba era muy pesado y ellos terminaron realmente exhaustos, cuando Happy llegó y les dio la noticia todos fueron de inmediato hasta el lugar de descanso del Slayer de fuego, pues todos querían escuchar que rayos era lo que le pasaba y él porqué de su repentino gusto por el alcohol, al llegar lo encontraron en cama con la cabeza gacha y el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, todos los presentes se quedaron congelados por un momento como tratando de asimilar lo que estaban observando, ya que aún no lograban comprender cómo era posible que Natsu Dragneel, el chico más alegre de Fairy Tail, el que siempre les daba una sonrisa y les animaba a seguir luchando y a no rendirse jamás estuviera en un estado tan lamentable, era casi como si no fuera él y se tratase de una persona totalmente distinta, el silencio se prolongaba cada vez más y nadie se atrevía a decir nada hasta que el pequeño exceed azul se acercó así amigo y dijo:

-Al fin, que bueno que despertaste Nat…- ¡VALLANSE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! Dijo el peli – rosa con un tono de furia y dolor interrumpiendo a su pequeño amigo quien de inmediato se apartó de él y se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Lucy, quien enseguida noto como unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, que no me oyeron ¡VALLANSE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! Les repitió nuevamente el chico come fuego; de repente Erza lo tomó de los hombros y lo levanto, lo miro de manera amenazante casi casi como queriendo matarlo y le dijo – qué demonios te pasa, mira hiciste llorar a Happy, que no se supone que tú eres su mejor amigo eres como su padre, ¿no?, entonces compórtate como tal él está muy preocupado por ti al igual que nosotros, dinos que es lo que te ocurre – el Dragón Slayer no se atrevió a decir ni media palabra solo seguía con su cabeza mirando hacia el piso, eso hizo enojar aún más a la peli – roja, la cual ya tenía listo su puño para estámpaselo en el rostro pero alguien la detuvo, ella giró para ver quien había sido el tonto que se atrevió a interferir al mirar se dio cuenta que era Gajeel quien con seriedad le asintió negativamente con la cabeza en señal de que debía detenerse, y por alguna razón ella le hizo caso. Será mejor que salgamos comentó Grey, si tal vez por ahora sea lo mejor decía Lucy que llevaba consigo a Happy quien aún seguía llorando, poco después los demás que allí se encontraban también se fueron exceptuando a cierto mago Slayer de hierro, pues debía hablar de algo importante con el peli – rasa.

-Oye Salamander, dijo el peli – negro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dijo el peli – rosa, creí haber pedido que me dejaran solo.

-Lo sé todo.

-No sé De qué rayos estás hablando.

-Me refiero a tu seleccionada.

-¿Qué tanto sabes, acaso…?

-Ya te dije que lo sé todo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? Fue Ultear o acaso fue Meredy, o me vas a decir que lo descubriste tu solo.

-NO, no fueron ninguna de ellas y tampoco lo descubrí yo mismo, fue la primera maestra quien me lo conto.

-JA, ¿conque la primera? Ya veo, pues vaya que no me esperaba que ella supiera de esto.

-¿Entonces, qué harás al respecto?

\- NADA.

-¿Acaso te estas rindiendo?

-No, te equivocas, yo no me yo no tengo porque rendirme porque está siempre fue una lucha perdida.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?

\- Ja, pensé que lo sabías todo.

-Claro, pero…

-Escucha, tú también eres un Dragón Slayer así que debes conocer perfectamente que una vez que escogemos una pareja no hay vuelta a atrás, ya que solo podemos hacerlo una sola vez; es decir, que ella será nuestro único amor.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pero aun no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso.

-Vaya, pensé que eras más listo. En fin, lo que trato de decir es que yo cometí un grave error al escoger a mi pareja.

-Explícate mejor quieres.

-Pues es muy simple, ella ya le entrego su corazón a otra persona. ¿Entiendes?

-Y eso que tiene, aun podrías hacer algo al respecto digo aun tienes toda una vida para cortejarla y hacer que te acepte.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!

-Oye, pero como te atreves maldito baka… (Preparándose para golpearlo, pero de detiene al ver como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos)

Al darse cuenta esto lo suelta al instante, para alguien como Gajeel que era tan duro como el hierro, esto era algo totalmente nuevo y por ende no sabía cómo reaccionar. De repente observo al peli – rosa apretar sus puños y aun con lágrimas en los ojos él le contesto – Erza siempre ha estado enamorada de Jerall, aún mucho antes de que yo la conociera pude darme cuenta de ello durante el incidente de la TORRE DEL CIELO, pero aun así yo… aun así yo quería salvarla aun si eso significada arriesgar mi vida eso no me importo con tal de que ella estuviera bien, luego cuando llegamos a la orilla de la playa y ella despertó y me miró a los ojos con una cara llena de tristeza y preocupación tocando mi rostro con su mano yo pensé que aún tenía una oportunidad, pues se suponía que él ya no sería un problemas debido a que todos lo creímos muerto, en el fondo yo me sentía aliviado y pensé que podía lograr ganarme su amor, pero luego sucedió el incidente de NIRVANA y ORACION SEIS y resulto que él aún seguía vivo, en aquel instante mi corazón se llenó de dudas por un momento sentí que debía matarlo después de todo nadie me culparía pues él seguía siendo un prófugo y un traidor ante los ojos de todo el mundo, sin embargo, por algún motivo me detuve para colmo durante mi batalla con Brain me dio su magia y debido a las circunstancias me vi obligado a aceptar su ayuda lo cual fue muy humillante; al final cuando la guardia del Consejo Mágico lo arrestaron me sentí nuevamente aliviado, pero cuando vi la cara de sufrimiento de Erza no pude contenerme y tragándome mi orgullo trate de ayudarlo lo que no sirvió de nada pues de todas formas se lo llevaron. Tiempo después supe que había sido condenado de por vida y aunque pueda sonar cruel no pude evitar alegrarme por ello, cuando supe que se acercaban los exámenes para escoger a los nuevos magos clase "S" mi alegría fue aún mayor pues sabía que esta era la oportunidad que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, ya durante la selección al escuchar que yo estaba entre los candidatos, mi felicidad fue aún mayor porque sentí que estaba un paso más cerca de poder demostrar que estaba a su altura y que era digno de tener su amor. Por desgracia cuando todo parecía ir bien el maldito Acnología atacó la Isla Tenrou atrapandonos allí durante siete años, y justo ahora que regresamos y que tratamos de seguir adelante…. ¿Sabes?, los vi en la playa se estaban besando – termino de decir el Slayer de fuego con un tono de evidente dolor.

Gajeel por su parte no sabía qué decir o hacer ni mucho menos que decir para animar al Salamander, por lo que solo se limitó a observar con una mirada llena de incredulidad pues jamás pensó ver a la persona que lo derrotó cuando era miembro de Phantom Lord en un estado tan lamentable a su modo de ver.

Un momento de absoluto silencio se hizo presente en aquel sitio, cuando de repente Natsu comienza a hablar nuevamente diciendo – En ese momento, comprendí que no importa lo que haga ni cuánto me esfuerce, ella siempre lo va a amar sin importar cuantas veces él la haga sufrir ella jamás dejará de amarlo. Por ende yo nunca podré ser capaz de ganarme su corazón – Gajeel seguía escuchando silenciosamente al peli – rosa hasta que terminó de hablar, una vez que este terminara él le preguntó:

-¿Entonces no insistirás más?

-NO, (contestó él)

-¿Sabes las consecuencias de esto, verdad?

-Sí, y estoy dispuesto a afrontarlas, (contestó nuevamente)

En ese momento Gajeel lo miró con asombro, pues él conocía perfectamente lo que tendría que afrontar el peli –rosa, y que era algo muy delicado como para que lo dijera así nada más.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo si encuentran algún error de ortografía haganmelo saber.**

 **Comenten y favoritos**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	2. CAPÍTULO 6

**El dolor del amor. Capítulo 6**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

Este fan fic no me Pertenece, yo Solamente He Decidido Seguir la historia con el Permiso del creador original, ya Que El por Motivos Personales decidió no continuar con la historia.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FIC SON DE: u/3118013/Toaneo07-Ver2-0.

 **Encontraras las partes de Toaneo07-ver2-0 en mi perfil en la parte de favoritos.**

 **Los personajes de Este fic pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Mientras Natsu y Gajeel se encontraban hablando en el campamento, en la playa los demás miembros del gremio esperaban a que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Lucy quién se encontraba tratando de consolar a HAPPY el cual aún se encontraba llorando debido a la manera en la que su amigo le había gritado, intentaba hallar una explicación lógica y razonable para poder entender a qué se debía el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo peli – rosa, pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto simplemente no encontraba una respuesta que le satisficiera la inmensa duda que la atormentaba; de repente, notó que al otro extremo de la playa se encontraba una igualmente pensativa Erza, que observaba las estrellas con la esperanza de encontrar la respuesta que se le hacía tan esquiva. Al notar esto la rubia rápidamente se acercó a ella y le preguntó - ¿Qué te ocurre Erza? – Por un instante la Scarlet solo a miró a los ojos, como queriendo decirle solo con su mirada todo lo que la atormentaba, luego de un instante ella dijo - ¿Sabes?, no sé qué pensar de todo esto; es decir, yo he conocido a Natsu prácticamente desde que puso un pie en el gremio, pero jamás se había comportado tan agresivo; es verdad que cuando creímos que Lisanna había muerto él fue capaz de carbonizar medio bosque debido a la rabia que sentía, pero la manera en la que se comporta ahora es extremadamente distinta a la de aquella ocasión, ya que cuando intente detenerlo y lo mire a los ojos lo único que vi en ellos fue muerte, era como si lo que sea que lo atormentaba fuera tan fuerte que solo quería matar para desahogar su frustración. Y además está el detalle de la intervención de la maestra Mavis; es decir, para que ella le haya avisado a Gajeel del problema de Natsu y aun peor para que le haya pedido que viniera a ayudarnos quiere decir que hay algo que estamos pasando por alto importante o que tal vez algo realmente malo esta por ocurrir – terminó de expresar la peli – escarlata.

Al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, la maga celestial se quedó en estado de shock tanto así que no encontró alguna palabra de aliento que pudiera decir para animar a su amiga. Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la playa se encontraban Gray junto a Ultear, Wendy y Charly que discutían sobre el problema de Natsu:

-Dígame Grey – san, (dijo Wendy en tono de duda)

-SI, ¿Qué ocurre Wendy? (respondió Grey)

-¿Usted cree que Natsu – san se recupere pronto?

-Sí, no te preocupes por el tonto de flamita él es más duro que el hierro de Gajeel (le respondió con una falsa sonrisa para tratar de calmar a la Slayer del cielo, pero lo cierto era que no estaba tan seguro de ello).

-Ya veo, (dijo la pequeña maga respondiendo también con una sonrisa al mago de hielo). ¿Y usted, qué opina Ultear – san? (esta vez preguntándole a la maga del espacio – tiempo)

Ultear por su parte no sabía que responder, pues ella era consciente del problema del problema que aquejaba al mago de cabellos rosa, pero también recordaba las palabras de su amiga Meredy quien le pidió mantenerlo en secreto; sin embargo, ella se había percatado de la gran preocupación de todos los presente, por lo que tras pensarlo por un momento se decidió a contar la verdad, - Salamander está dormido – dijo Gajeel interrumpiendo a una Ultear decidida a hablar, con un rápido cruce de miradas él le advertía a la maga que debía callar – Tenías razón Salamander – decía para sí mismo mientras recordaba lo que su compañero Slayer le había pedido un poco antes.

 **CON NATSU Y GAJEEL UNOS MINUTOS ANTES:**

-Oye Gajeel, (dijo el peli – rosa)

\- ¿Qué quieres? (él respondió)

-Necesito pedirte algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Necesito que te asegures que Ultear no les cuente a los del gremio mi situación.

-¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepan?

-Es bastante obvio no lo crees, además que no quiero que sufran cuando yo…

-Entiendo, pero no crees que ellos tienen derecho a saberlo.

No, no quiero que ella se sienta culpable por mi ¿Tú sabes?

-Pues estando tan cerca se darán cuenta más temprano que tarde, y más cuando tu…

-Es por eso que me iré lejos, de esa forma para cuando ellos lo sepan ya todo habrá pasado.

-¿Entonces, te iras del gremio?

-Sí, es lo mejor para todos.

-Está bien iré a ver a Ultear (dijo el Slayer de hierro a regaña dientes)

 **DE REGRESO EN LA PLAYA**

Erza se percató de la llegada del come – hierro así como de lo que había mencionado acerca del peli – roja, por lo que se acercó a él para preguntar la razón por la que se había quedado en la cabaña, ya que sospechaba que él sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba, una vez que lo tuvo frente a ella, con una mirada fría y seria le preguntó – Dime algo Gajeel como es que tú te quedaste en la cabaña si se supone que Natsu se negaba a que lo acompañaramos – dijo seriamente, todo el mundo esperaba a que Gajeel diera una respuesta; - ¡vamos di algo! – Hablo Gray – sin embargo, él parecía renuente a responder; pero cuando daba la impresión de que no hablaría dijo sin más – ¡tontos!, ustedes creen que yo iba a hacer caso a lo que diga alguien como él, yo solamente me quede allí para fastidiarlo un poco - ¿De verdad fue solo por eso? – Dijo Lucy – Sí contestó él, Erza sin embargo parecía no creer las palabras dichas por el Slayer de hierro, por lo que volvió a insistir diciendo – ¡Di la verdad! – con un tono un tanto enojado, a lo que él le respondió de igual manera – ¡He dicho la verdad! – De pronto Gray se vio forzado a intervenir poniéndose entre ellos para evitar que se iniciara una pelea.

Una vez calmado los ánimos, los magos comenzaron a pensar en lo que iban a hacer pues era bastante evidente que Natsu no estaba listo para los Juegos Mágicos, lo que significaba una gran baja para Fairy Tail; por lo que necesitaban tomar una decisión sobre qué era lo que debían hacer, - Tal vez lo mejor sea regresar al gremio y que el maestro decida qué es lo más conveniente – Comentó Wendy, comentario con el que tanto Grey, Lucy e incluso el mismo Gajeel estuvieron de acuerdo, de tal manera que a Erza no le quedó más remedio que aceptar (ya que lo que ella quería era esperar unos días más para poder interrogar al peli – rosa). En las primeras horas de la mañana partieron con destino al gremio; sin embargo, la actitud del Slayer de Fuego permanecía igual de fría y cortante que la noche anterior y mientras sus nakamas viajaban juntos él se regresó hacia atrás y ni siquiera Happy se le pudo acercar, todo continuó igual durante todo el viaje; ya para el atardecer cuando llegaron y entraron al gremio todos los presentes los recibieron con una gran sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al poco tiempo pues notaron que todos tenían una cara muy seria, pero prestaron aún más atención a la cara del Dragneel que era quien más triste parecía estar, sin decir nada Erza se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba el octogenario maestro del gremio, el cual supo de inmediato que algo pasaba por lo que junto a la Scarlet se dispusieron a apartarse a algún otro lugar para hablar en donde ella lo puso al tanto del problema que se había presentado durante su entrenamiento, entonces tomó la decisión de hablarlo con él personalmente para que de ese modo no tuviera más opción que decir que era lo que le ocurría; no obstante, pensó que lo mejor era que descansara por esta noche y ya por la mañana hablarían, después de que terminaron la conversación ambos fueron hasta la sala en donde había aún un absoluto silencio, pues aquellos que no estuvieron presentes en el lugar de entrenamiento no entendían porque todos estaban en eses estado – Pueden retirarse – decía Makarov mientras bajaba las escaleras acto seguido procedieron a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares, el primero en salir fue Natsu quien sin decir palabra alguna simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar, luego de eso la siguiente en salir fue Lucy que mientras se acercaba a la salida sintió que alguien la seguía ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Happy, quien se le acercó para pedirle que le permitiera pasar la noche es su casa, pues sentía miedo de ir con Natsu luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Una vez que todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares y sus respectivas camas listos para dormir, no podían hacerlo pues tanto Gray, Wendy, Erza, Lucy e inclusive el mismo exceed azul Happy padecían de lo que parecía ser una epidemia de insomnio y todo parecía ser a causa de un mismo problema (Natsu Dragneel), lo que hizo que para ellos esa noche en particular se hiciera eterna, las horas pasaban una tras otra hasta que finalmente su cansancio pudo más que su preocupación y se durmieron. Daban las 11:00 am cuando cierta peli – roja despertaba de lo que al principio parecía una noche interminable, observó su reloj y se percató de que se había quedado dormida rápidamente se alistó para ir hacia el gremio ya que sabía que el maestro Makarov había quedado en hablar con el Slayer de fuego para que dijera la verdad; corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta que llego al lugar y abrió las puertas, pero algo no estaba bien ya que no se escuchaba aquel ruido característico de Fairy Tail, lugar de eso lo único que se divisaba era un lugar vacío de inmediato un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo; de pronto, se escuchó a alguien pronunciar su nombre - ¿Erza? – a lo que ella volteo a ver hacia su izquierda percatándose que era nada más y nada menos que Mirajane quien tal parecía y acababa de llegar al sitio - ¿Qué pasó aquí?, ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó la peli – escarlata con cara de preocupación – a lo que la peli – blanca respondió – Pues veras, hoy muy temprano el maestro esperaba a que Natsu llegara porque tenía algo discutir con él pero… -¡¿Qué, qué pasa?! – Exclamó la Titania - ¡Natsu no aparece! – Exclamó de igual forma la demonio - ¿pero, cómo es posible? – dijo Erza en tono de angustia e incredulidad; - pues, si el maestro lo espero por casi dos horas pero al ver que no llegaba envió a Lucy, Happy, Grey y Wendy a buscarlo a su casa, al regresar al gremio ellos dijeron que no estaba allí y que al parecer faltaban varias de sus cosas, por lo que él nos ordenó a todos aquellos que estábamos presentes que saliéramos a buscarle de allí nos dividimos en grupos; Cana, Jet y Droy fueron a las afueras de la ciudad, mientras que Macao, Romeo y Wakaba buscarían en el bosque, mientras que Lisanna Elfman y yo buscábamos en el centro de Magnolia, en cuanto a los demás ellos se dispusieron a buscar en los lugares donde normalmente acostumbra ir – dijo la Strauss – al escuchar esto la Scarlet salió a toda prisa para dirigirse a todos aquellos lugares en los cuales pudiera estar el peli – rosa con la esperanza de encontrarlo en alguno de ellos, buscó sin descanso durante varias horas lamentablemente sin obtener resultados positivos; ya llegado el ocaso todos volvieron a la cede del gremio pero absolutamente nadie había obtenido noticia alguna sobre el paradero del Slayer de Fuego. Todos se encontraban discutiendo acerca de los motivos que orillaron al joven a marcharse sin previo aviso así como de su posible paradero, pero había alguien a quien no parecía afectarle todo lo que ocurría, ese alguien era Gajeel Redfox quien se encontraba en la parte trasera del lugar en estado pasivo junto a su compañero exceed Pantherlily el cual se preguntaba él porque de la tranquilidad de su amigo, quien estaba en un estado de aparente meditación como si estuviera recordando algo.

 **EN LA SALIDA DE LA CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA LA NOCHE ANTERIOR…**

-¿Así que realmente te iras Salamander? (dijo el mago de hierro).

\- Sí, estoy seguro que es lo mejor que puedo hacer (respondió el mago de fuego, con tristeza).

\- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

\- A Cualquier lugar siempre y cuando sea lejos de aquí.

-¿Y por qué no llevas a ese gato fastidioso cuanto menos?

\- ¿Happy?; no, no quiero que él sufra con todo esto lo mejor es que me valla solo.

\- confío en que protegerás al gremio.

\- Seguro (dijo Gajeel con gestos de ironía).

-Nos veremos pronto baka…

\- Ja, no lo creo Salamander (dijo el mago de hierro para sí mismo)

 **DE REGRESO EN EL GREMIO.**

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS! –

-Exclamó Makarov-

Sé que todos estamos desconcertados por la repentina desaparición de Natsu, pero debemos confiar en que él estará bien y también que cuando este mejor volverá; pero, por ahora nosotros debemos concentrarnos en lo que tenemos por delante (refiriéndose a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos), debemos escoger a aquellos que nos representarán este año así presten atención los magos que competirán por Fairy Tail son:

Erza Scarlet.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Gray Fullbuster.

Gajeel Redfox.

Wendy Marvell.

Elfman Strauss (Reemplazando a Natsu)

Todos entendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era concentrarse en ganar, debido a que realmente necesitaban recuperarse de todo lo que pasó durante los siete años en los que la mayoría de los magos más fuertes del gremio no estuvieron presentes. De pronto parecía que todo el mundo se encontraba mejor anímicamente, todos excepto Happy quien aún se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo el peli – rosa; Lucy al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de exceed se le acerca y trata de animarlo diciendo – tranquilo Happy, ya verás que pronto regresa y que esto no es más que una rabieta así que cuando se le pase de seguro que regresa, además él no te abandonaría nunca porque Tú eres su mejor amigo es más, que te parece si te quedas conmigo hasta que el regrese – termino de decir la Heartfilia dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo azul, a lo que él la abrazó de la misma manera y asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza en respuesta al ofrecimiento de la rubia. Luego de ellos todos partirían rumbo a la capital del Reino de Fiore, una vez allí los juegos darían comienzo con los miembros de Fairy Tail llegando en último lugar en la ronda eliminatoria, para después darse cuenta que había un segundo equipo de su gremio, el cual logró llegar antes que ellos, después de ello durante las primeras pruebas comenzaron de muy mala manera, siendo vencidos por otros gremios como SABERTHOOTH Y RAVEL TAIL, (Este último siendo un gremio oscuro creado para destruir a Fairy Tail y que para colmo tenía como miembro al hijo del maestro Makarov y padre de Laxus Iván). Pero sin embargo, al final lograron remontar y coronarse como campeones y por ende siendo reconocidos como el gremio número 1 de todo Fiore, (Lamentablemente su felicidad duró poco ya que se vieron obligados a afrontar la amenaza de ECLIPSE, la cual traería del pasado una gran cantidad de dragones que eventualmente destruirían el reino, y todo a causa de Rogue del futuro el cual viajó al presente para engañar a la princesa Hisui y usarla para su convencía y también para evitar que la Lucy del futuro quien también había viajado al pasado – Esta última con la intención de evitar que se produzca el ataque de los dragones – cerrará las puertas de ECLIPSE para de ese modo cambiar su futuro, sin embargo la aperturas de dichas puertas no se pudo evitar, no obstante gracias a la intervención causada por la rubia del futuro se encontró la manera de detener a los dragones y evitar la destrucción; pero, por desgracia al costo de su vida).

Una vez que todo eso quedó aclarado, los miembros de Fairy Tail, emprendieron su travesía de retorno hasta la ciudad de MAGNOLIA; en donde al llegar, fueron recibidos con ovaciones y aplausos por parte de sus habitantes; e incluso, recibieron por parte de su alcalde las llaves de la que alguna vez fuese su antigua sede (la cual habían perdido durante los siete años que estuvieron desaparecidos), todo parecía ser dicha y felicidad para ellos; sin embargo, había algo que hacía que esa felicidad no fuera completa y ese algo era la ausencia de un cierto amigo de cabellos rosas (Natsu Dragneel).

Hoy era un día normal en el gremio de magos Fairy Tail, a pesar de que ya había pasado un mes desde el incidente de ECLIPSE y de la desaparición de Natsu, todo se veía como siempre. Había mucho ruido y las mesas y las sillas volaban por doquier, Erza comía una rebanada de su tan querido pastel de fresas, Mirajane atendía la barra, Macao y Wakaba recordaban sus días de juventud, Gajeel y Gray peleaban para medir su fuerza, en tanto el maestro y Cana bebían tranquilos y Lucy platicaba con Wendy sobre su última misión, Happy por su parte como cada día desde la desaparición de su amigo su amigo se hallaba esperando pacientemente en la entrada del lugar con la esperanza de que más temprano que tarde él regresaría y para cuando eso sucediera él quería ser el primero en recibirlo, así pasaron las horas y aquel día pasó sin mayor novedad. Ya por la noche en la casa de Lucy y Happy ellos se alistaban para ir a dormir, pero por alguna razón el exceed se encontraba un tanto intranquilo pues al parecer sentía que algo no estaba bien, era como si algo estrujaba su pequeño corazón; era como si tuviese un mal presentimiento, como si de alguna forma su corazón le avisaba que algo muy querido se estuviese desvaneciendo sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto, y después de un momento se dirigió a su amiga y compañera diciendo lo siguiente:

-Lucy, ¿crees que Natsu regrese pronto? Es que ya ha pasado un mes pero aún no sabemos nada de él. (Dijo el pequeño gato azul con algo de tristeza y preocupación)

-La maga celestial no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de su amigo; es decir, quería animarlo pero la verdad es que ella ya no estaba tan segura de que el volviera algún día, por lo que para no romper sus ilusiones con una sonrisa compasiva dijo – por supuesto que sí Happy; tú solo ten paciencia, ya sabes cómo es él de terco y seguramente aún sigue con su rabieta no te preocupes ya verás que pronto regresa y todo será como antes – dijo la rubia que noto que el exceed se había quedado dormido en su regazo, por lo cual ella lo llevó hasta su cama y lo acomodo para que descanse, acto seguido ella hizo lo mismo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, ellos se disponían a ir a su lugar de trabajo y al abrir la puerta para salir ellos notaron que en ella se encontraba un sobre que decía "PARA FAIRY TAIL", ellos no sabían qué hacer pues de inmediato pensaron que eran noticias de su amigo peli – rosa, por un instante pensaron que lo mejor sería abrirla y ver qué era lo que decía la carta, pero ellos sabían que no era lo correcto ya que estaba dirigida hacia el gremio así que decidieron correr lo más rápido que le fuera posible para llevarle la carta al maestro y que fuera él quien la leyera en frente de todos, ya cuando llegaron de inmediato se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el anciano, cuando le explicaron el porqué de su prisa no solamente él sino también todos los presentes se sorprendieron al saber que posiblemente se trataban de noticias del Slayer de fuego, por lo que tanto Erza como Grey, Wendy, Lucy y Happy le insistieron al maestro para que la leyera en frente de todos los presentes a lo que este no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Una vez que todos se dispusieron a ponerse en frente de él, el anciano abrió el sobre que contenía dicha carta leyéndola primero para sí mismo, y al notar el contenido de la misma su rostro se puso tan blanco como la nieve y su expresión denotaba una gran sorpresa, mientras que un sudor frío recorría todo su ser, los magos notaron esto y de inmediato dijeron:

-¿Qué sucede maestro? (Preguntaron al unísono Macao, Wakaba y Romeo)

-No me gusta esto (Le dijo Charly a una preocupada Wendy)

-¡Maldición!, qué es esta extraña sensación (decía Erza para sí mientras se cocaba el pecho)

Todo se quedó en silencio durante un momento hasta que finalmente Makarov dijo – En efecto esta carta es de Natsu – (dijo el octogenario con la voz temblorosa)

-¿Maestro acaso algo le ha ocurrido a Natsu? (Preguntaba un desesperado Happy con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Lucy y Gray trataban de controlarlo)

De repente el maestro tomó valor y comenzó a leer la carta la cual decía lo siguiente:

 **CARTA DE NATSU….**

Para mi familia de Fairy Tail:

Seguramente se estarán haciendo un sinfín de preguntas, acerca de donde he estado y de las razones por las cuales me marche sin decir nada. Pero eso no es algo en lo cual pueda gastar tiempo explicando, pero si realmente quieren saberlo; confió en que Gajeel pueda explicarlo todo, "claro" omitiendo ciertos detalles él sabe a lo que me refiero; pero, lo que sí puedo decirles es que para el momento que estén leyendo esta carta yo ya habré partido de este mundo.

Sé que sonará duro, pero les pido que por favor escuchen con atención todo lo que debo decir; ya que el verdadero motivo por el cual he escrito esta carta, es para poder de alguna manera despedirme de ustedes y decirles las cosas que jamás me atreví a decirles de frente, así que les pido prestar máxima atención a las que serán las últimas palabras que les dedicaré y que podría decirse que de algún modo son mi "última voluntad".

Maestro Makarov (abuelo), quiero comenzar con usted, más que nada agradeciéndole por abrirme las puertas de la que hoy es y siempre será mi familia, sé que en muchas ocasiones te hice pasar un mal rato y que siempre le cause problemas Con los miembros del Concejo debido más que nada a mi manía de destruirlo todo, cosa que realmente lamento y por las cuales le pido me disculpes; sin embargo, he de decir que de usted me llevo las mejores enseñanzas y los más gratos recuerdos.

Para el señor MISTER ICE… "ja, perdón", para mi mejor amigo y rival Gray, gracias por todas las grandes batallas y por todas aquellas aventuras que pasamos junto; "y solo para aclarar" yo gane todos nuestros encuentros, así que técnicamente Salí invicto; en fin, fuiste un gran rival y estoy seguro de que te convertirás en un gran mago y que serás un digno sucesor de tu maestra Ur, lo único que te pido es que por favor olvides esa manía tuya de andar en roma interior ya que suele ser muy fastidioso, " jajá" el gremio queda en tus manos cuídalo bien.

A la pequeña Wendy, a ella más que nada quisiera decirle que siempre que siempre la consideré como mi hermana menor; y que como tal estoy verdaderamente orgulloso y sorprendido de lo mucho que ha mejorado, y que estoy totalmente seguro de que ella será una gran maga muy pronto así que te pido que te sigas esforzando y que le demuestres a todos la fuerza de UN DRAGON SLAYER. Y a Charly le pido que por favor cuide bien de ella al igual que de Happy.

A Lisanna, mi muy querida amiga le deseo lo mejor, y también quisiera pedirle que se haga cargo de Happy a partir de ahora, pues como bien dijiste alguna vez tú y yo somos sus padres; así que de la misma manera en la que yo lo cuide cuando ella desapareció ahora es su turno de hacerlo, "ja," ahora que lo pienso es algo irónico; en fin, - ¡Elfman, Mira! Cuídenla bien por favor.

A mi hijo Happy, no encuentro las palabras que describan lo mucho que me arrepiento por haberte gritado la última vez que nos vimos, realmente lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme por ello; y también, perdóname por tener que dejarte solo pero aun tienes mucha más gente a tu alrededor como tú "mamá" Lisanna por ejemplo, te pido que la cuides a ella y a Lucy de la misma manera como si me estuvieses cuidando a mí, ¡CUIDATE MUCHO!

Lucy, la que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y compañera, sigue esforzándote por ser mejor maga sé que lo lograras; hay un favor que quisiera pedirte, y es que le permitas a Happy vivir contigo a partir de ahora, sé que te aprecia mucho y que contigo estará bien, además de quisiera que apoyes a Lisanna para aprenda lo que no conoce sobre él.

Gajeel, solo te diré que por favor no cometas el mismo error que yo, actúa ahora que puedes.

Erza, gracias por todo, jamás olvidaré que fuiste tú quien me enseñó a leer así como muchas otras cosas que Igneel no pudo enseñarme, reconozco que fui un pésimo alumno pero aun así no te rendiste y lograste que aprendiera, por todo eso ¡GRACIAS! Y sé que pronto encontraras la felicidad que tanto deseas.

¡Cana!, dile a Gildarts que lo siento, pero qué le voy a quedar a deber ese combate en el cual Habíamos quedado.

Ya para despedirme, solo me queda decirles, que yo siempre estaré con ustedes; y que, sin importar que mi cuerpo ya no exista mi espíritu siempre los acompañara.

¡RECUERDEN!

Este no es el adiós, este simplemente es un ¡HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A ENCONTRAR!

ATT: Natsu Dragneel.

Luego de que el maestro terminase de leer la carta, esta inmediatamente comenzó a arder hasta finalmente se convirtió en cenizas. De repente todo quedo en silencio por un instante y tan solo un segundo después de ello una ola de llantos comenzaron a escucharse en el alguna vez llamado el gremio más alegre de Magnolia, la tristeza y el dolor parecían ser tan grandes que incluso cielo de la ciudad parecía comprenderlo, pues el aquel instante aquel una gran lluvia como nunca antes se vio se hizo presente, era como si la propia ciudad fuese consciente de que una gran e irreparable pérdida había sucedido.

 **UNAS HORAS ANTES EN ALGÚN LUGAR LEJOS DEL REINO DE FIORE…**

En lo alto de una montaña, justo debajo de un enfermo agonizante árbol se encontraba un igualmente enfermo y agonizante Natsu Dragneel, con sus ropas hechas harapos y un muy descuidado y maltratado aspecto físico; en cual parecía estar contemplando el atardecer – vaya que es hermoso – dijo con un débil tono de voz, de repente de entre sus sucias y desgarradas prendas saco una foto que llevaba consigo la cual tenía la imagen de su amada Erza, la miró fijamente y dijo – creo que ha llegado mi hora; así que, quiero que lo último que vean mis ojos sea tu hermosa sonrisa, ¿Sabes?, no me arrepiento de haberte amado y si yo volviera a nacer ten por seguro que te volvería a amar. ¿Me pregunto si como hubiese sido todo si tu hubieras podido amarme?, pero ya no queda tiempo para pensar en eso ¿verdad? – sin previo aviso un fuerte viento se hizo presente en el lugar; haciendo caer la última hoja que quedaba en aquel viejo árbol, a la par que Natsu soltaba aquella foto que era arrastrada por el viento hacia el horizonte, y así mismo cerraba sus ojos por última vez, en el cielo nocturno una estrella se apagaba simbolizando la partida del que alguna vez fuese llamado:

NATSU DRAGNEEL…

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen en sus reviews lo que creen que pase ahora...**

 **¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	3. CAPITULO 7

El dolor del amor capítulo 7.

Este fan fic no me Pertenece, yo Solamente He Decidido Seguir la historia con el Permiso del creador original, ya Que El por Motivos Personales decidió no continuo con la historia.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FIC SON DE: u/3118013/Toaneo07-Ver2-0.

 **Encontraras las partes de Toaneo07-ver2-0 en mi perfil en la parte de favoritos.**

 **Los personajes de Este fic pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **ESTO ES UNUCAMENTE CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

Mientras una fuerte lluvia caía en la ciudad de Magnolia, en el gremio de Fairy Tail todo era llanto y dolor, todos los presentes con lágrimas en los ojos se negaban a creer lo que momentos antes habían escuchado de boca del propio maestro, de repente se escuchó a Happy decir lo siguiente:

\- ¡Mentira!, seguramente esto es una broma pesada de algún tipo de otro gremio que solo quiere asustarnos, de burlarse de nosotros, Natsu no puede estar muerto (decía desconsoladamente).

Los demás por su porte trataban de hallar las palabras adecuadas para poder brindarle consuelo, no obstante, para ellos era difícil por no decir imposible encontrar alguna palabra que pudiera calmar tanto dolor después de todo como explicar que de la noche a la mañana uno de sus compañeros más fuertes, confiables y sobretodo que siempre irradio vida y buena salud hubiera muerto, por más que sus mentes intentaran procesar y asimilar tal hecho no encontraban lógica alguna, así pasaron unos cuantos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que cierta peli – roja decidió romper el silencio diciendo:

\- ¡Gajeel!, Natsu dijo en la carta que tu podrías explicarnos la razón de su muer… (no pudo terminar su frase pues el llanto fue más fuerte que su voz).

Él peli – negro al notar que todos sus compañeros lo observaban a la espera de que les brindara una explicación simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

\- Está bien les contare lo que paso con Salamander, pues verán esto es algo difícil de explicar por lo cual no sé exactamente por donde comenzar. Supongo que tal vez debería iniciar contándoles acerca del ritual de cortejo de los dragones.

\- El ritual de cortejo de los dragones (interrumpió Levy)

\- Exacto, lo conoces enana.

\- Sí, bueno no se con certeza de que se trata, pero he visto algunas referencias sobre el tema en algunos libros antiguos.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso permíteme explicar a fondo de que trata dicho ritual, como su nombre lo indica el ritual inicia cuando un dragón comienza la búsqueda de una hembra la cual se convertirá en su compañera de vida, una vez que el dragón selecciona a una hembra este comienza a acercársele de diversas formas para así demostrarle que es digno de ella, esto se debe más que nada a que la seleccionada en la mayoría de los casos es la más fuerte de todas, por ello el dragón se ve obligado a hacer una infinidad de cosas para dé ese modo impresionarla y lograr ser correspondido por ella. Con nosotros los dragones Slayer de primera generación ocurre lo mismo, ya que al ser criados y educados por dragones también adquirimos sus costumbres sin mencionar que para poder usar su magia ellos nos otorgan parte de su ADN convirtiéndonos así en híbridos humanos – dragones, y es por eso que al activar el Dragón force nuestro cuerpo se cubre de escamas.

\- Espera (interrumpe Lucy), pero eso aún no nos dice nada de lo que le ocurrió a Natsu.

\- Por favor déjame terminar (dijo Gajeel seriamente).

\- Como iba diciendo nosotros al igual que los dragones también escogemos a una hembra a la cual cortejamos, claro está que nosotros a diferencia de ellos tenemos distintas formas de escoger nuestra pareja, por lo que la persona que escojamos debe ser un complemento a nuestro propio ser. Sin embargo, este ritual es un arma de doble filo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? (dijo Erza con cara de duda). A lo que él respondió:

\- Pues verán, cuando un dragón es rechazado por la hembra que corteja y debido a su orgullo y a que por naturaleza solo puede escoger a una sola hembra como compañera, cuando esto ocurre el dragón lentamente comienza a perder sus fuerzas debido a que su organismo empieza a producir una sustancia que provoca un cambio en su comportamiento, en primera instancia el cambio que se produce suele afectar solamente el comportamiento pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo también afecta el cuerpo, en algunos casos incluso su propia magia se vuelve en su contra por lo que pierde el control sobre esta hasta que finalmente muere. Según recuerdo Metalicana me dijo alguna vez que esto era una especie de mecanismo de defensa o algo por el estilo, y como seguramente ya se imaginaran lo mismo ocurre con los dragones Slayer en pocas palabras eso fue lo que le ocurrió al Salamander.

Mientras los presentes escuchaban atónitos la explicación dada por Gajeel, en la mente de Grey una duda se hizo presente en su cabeza por lo que este encaro al Slayer de hierro diciendo:

\- Espera un momento… lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido (dijo el mago de hielo en tono serio)

\- ¿Por qué? (preguntó Gajeel de igual forma)

\- Porque si lo que dices es cierto eso significaría que Natsu debió enamorarse de alguna chica y eso es ridículo, yo lo he conocido desde niños y él jamás mostro interés por alguna y mucho menos por asuntos relacionados con el amor, es por eso que no puedo creer lo que dices.

\- Escucha Grey, el que Salamander nunca demostrara abiertamente que estaba interesado en una chica no significa que no lo estuviera, más bien lo que esto demuestra es que simplemente tu nunca lo conociste realmente.

Estas palabras hicieron enojar al mago de hielo a tal punto que estuvo a punto de iniciar una pelea con su compañero, sin embargo, fue detenido por Erza la cual se paró frente a ambos y los detuvo luego de eso miro a Gajeel directo a los ojos y le pregunto

\- ¿Tú lo sabes verdad?

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO SABES ¡(Exclamó Erza con furia)

\- Cálmate por favor Erza – dijo Lucy tratando de detener a su amiga peli – roja.

El ambiente se llenó de tención y las opiniones estaban divididas por una parte estaban aquellos que concordaban con Gray y que dudaban de que la explicación de Gajeel fuera cierta, por el otro lado estaban aquellos que le creían al peli – negro y que a su vez al igual que la Scarlet también querían saber el nombre de la chica de la cual supuestamente Natsu se habría enamorado y por la cual habría perdido la vida, mientras más tiempo pasaba el ambiente se tornaba más pesado ya que ni Erza ni Gajeel pronunciaban palabra alguna hasta que de repente este último dijo:

\- ¡De que te sirve que te lo diga! (Exclamó)

\- ¿Qué ganas con esto?, el que te dé el nombre no cambiara nada porqué… porqué… ¡Él ya está muerto! (exclamó con seriedad e ira). Lo mejor que podemos hacer es respetar su última voluntad, todo lo que te puedo decir es que Salamander no quería que nadie se sienta culpable o responsable por su muerte.

Ante estas palabras tanto Erza como todos los presentes cayeron en cuenta de la cruda verdad, verdad que se negaban a aceptar y esa verdad era que su amigo el cual era parte esencial de sus vidas aquel que les trasmitía confianza y fuerza en los momentos más duros se ha ido para siempre, fue entonces que el maestro Makarov se puso en el centro del gremio para dirigirse a sus hijos.

\- Hijos míos, hoy hemos perdido a un miembro muy importante de nuestra familia, Natsu Dragneel ya no está entre sé que a todos nos duele su partida, pero no debemos olvidar una cosa y es que él siempre fue una persona alegre y llena de vida.

\- Un poco torpe (dijo Lucy con una risa forzada tratando de detener su llanto)

\- Bastante terco (le siguió Gray de igual forma)

\- Un tonto egoísta que siempre antepuso el bienestar de los demás antes que el suyo (comento Cana alzando su tarro de cerveza)

\- ¡TODO UN HOMBRE…! (Exclamó ya saben quién)

\- Es por esta razón que para honrar su memoria debemos mantenernos firmes, porque es lo que él hubiera querido (concluyo el maestro)

Luego de ello todos se prepararon para asistir al cementerio de la ciudad en donde se realizó un homenaje post morte e igual que el caso de Lisanna se levantó una lápida donde todos podrían ir a visitarle cuando quisieran.

 **DOS MESES DESPUÉS…**

En el gremio número uno de Fiore era un día común y corriente o bueno eso parecía ya que a pesar de que los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban en una de sus habituales peleas estas ya no eran las mismas que la de hace un par de meses atrás, y todo era a causa de la inesperada partida de cierto Dragón Slayer; pues sin él las peleas dejaron de ser lo que eran, y es que a pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hacían los magos por mantener el espíritu y la llama que su compañero les dejó pues digamos que no fue suficiente.

En una de las mesas se podía observar a cierta maga rubia acompañada de cierto mago de hielo y cierta Slayer del cielo junto a una gata blanca, los cuales habían regresado recientemente de una misión y que en aquel momento observaban fijamente a un pequeño gato azul el cual estaba parado justo en la entrada del gremio.

\- Oye Grey (llamo la maga celestial)

\- ¿Qué pasa Lucy? (pregunto el mago del ice make)

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo con respecto a Happy? Digo es cierto que a todos nos dolió mucho la muerte de Natsu, pero…

\- Se a qué te refieres, ya han pasado dos meses, pero él sigue igual y no se ha apartado de la entrada.

\- Es como si aún lo estuviera esperando (acoto Wendy mientras miraba fijamente al exceed en la entrada)

\- La verdad hasta a mí me preocupa ese gato tonto (dijo Charle mirada de preocupación)

\- Ya no sé qué hacer para animarlo, por más vueltas que le doy al asunto no puedo encontrar una solución, ni siquiera quiere comer a penas y prueba bocado ni yo ni Lisanna podemos más con esto (dijo la rubia al borde del llanto)

\- Tal vez si Charle habla con él, tal vez lo convenza de que descanse un poco (propuso Wendy)

A lo que Lucy respondió:

\- No Wendy eso fue lo primero que intentamos, pero no resulto, y lo peor es que en las noches todo se complica aún más con las pesadillas.

\- ¿Pesadillas?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

\- Pues veras Wendy todo comenzó….

 **DOS MESES ATRÁS (CASA DE LUCY)**

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad de Magnolia y en un pequeño apartamento ya se hallaban descansando cierta maga de espíritus estelares junto a un pequeño exceed, todo parecía estar en orden hasta que…

\- ¡NOOO… ESPERA NATSU NO TE VAYAS! (gritaba de forma desesperada el pequeño gato azul)

Al oír esto Lucy se despertó de manera abrupta y rápidamente se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su compañero.

\- ¿Happy?, ¿Qué tienes?

\- Lucy, es que tuve una pesadilla muy fea (decía el pequeño mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba)

\- ¿Pesadilla?, tranquilo no pasa nada solamente fue eso ya paso. ¿Quieres contarme que paso en tu pesadilla?

\- Sí, está bien lo que paso fue que…

 **DENTRO DEL SUEÑO DE HAPPY…**

 **POV DE HAPPY**

Me encontraba en lo profundo del bosque, camine durante aproximadamente 15 minutos hasta llegar a un lago, que para mi sorpresa era el mismo lago en donde Natsu y yo solíamos pescar me acerque un poco a la orilla hasta que de pronto lo vi, era él era Natsu al parecer se encontraba pescando y parecía estar dormido o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que me dio, misma impresión que me impedía moverme pues me congelé totalmente durante un buen rato, de repente y sin previo aviso se voltea y se queda viéndome fijamente a los ojos luego sonríe y dice:

\- Oe, Happy… ¿Qué haces allí parado ven a pescar conmigo?

\- Ehh Aye, fue lo único que pude responder

Luego de ello cogí la caña de pescar que me ofreció y me recosté junto a él, al principio me sentía nervioso no sabía que pensar, pero después comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales como las misiones, los problemas que tenía con Charle e incluso prometió que me ayudaría a con eso de alguna forma, y así seguimos durante bastante tiempo estábamos tan a gusto que sin darnos cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que decidimos ir a casa, estábamos listos para partir pero de repente de entre los arboles un espesa bruma de color negro comenzó a salir; en primera instancia Natsu se abalanzo sobre ella con un ataque de fuego pero fue inútil ya que no le afecto, por alguna razón yo sabía que no era buena idea seguir en aquel sitio por lo que de inmediato le insistí para que fuéramos a casa y extrañamente él acepto.

Rápidamente comenzamos a alejarnos del lugar, sin embargo, parecía que aquella bruma nos estuviera siguiendo pues por más que nos alejáramos del lago aquella bruma parecía cada vez más cerca de nosotros, cuando pensé que la habíamos dejado atrás una extraña voz comenzó a salir de aquella tenebrosa bruma y con un extraño tono dijo lo siguiente:

 **-** **Natsu ven es hora de irnos**

Inmediatamente luego de ello algo cambio en Natsu, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y sin más como si fuera un zombi empezó a caminar hasta donde se escuchaba aquella voz, traté de detenerlo de mil formas, pero me fue imposible por lo que empecé a desesperarme a tal punto que lo último que pude decir fue ¡NOOO… ESPERA NATSU NO TE VAYAS!

Luego de ello despierto en casa de Lucy para descubrir que todo fue un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla.

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HAPPY…**

 **POV NORMAL**

Al terminar de escuchar a su amigo Lucy quedo en estado de shock por un instante, pero luego reacciona al ver su estado de inmediato trata de consolarlo, lo coloca en su regazo y comienza a acariciar su cabeza hasta que este se duerma, una vez que el exceed se duerme esta lo lleva hasta su cama y lo acomoda en ella.

Ya de regreso en su cama esta se alista para volver a dormir, sin embargo, las palabras de su amigo seguían presentes en su mente.

\- ¿Me pregunto qué harías tu Natsu?

 **DEVUELTA EN EL PRESENTE…**

\- Entiendo, ¿por cierto Lucy – san? ¿sabe en donde esta Erza – san?

\- Es cierto, hace mucho que no la veo por el gremio (dijo el mago de hielo)

\- Según lo que me dijo Mira solamente aparece para tomar un trabajo y se marcha (respondió la rubia)

\- ¿No entiendo porque ya no hace equipo con nosotros o con cualquier otro mago? (pregunto la Slayer del cielo)

\- Pues la verdad desde la muerte de Natsu ella no ha sido la misma (comento la maga de los espíritus celestiales)

En una de las habitaciones de Fairy Hills se encontraba cierta maga de cabello escarlata sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que ocurrió esto?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas eran las que se hacía Erza, pues si bien la explicación de Gajeel había despejado muchas de las dudas que ella tenía acerca de lo sucedido con el Slayer del fuego aun había algo que la incomodaba, pues ella lo conocía prácticamente desde que llego al gremio, habían compartido muchas aventuras, tristezas, alegrías por lo que podría decirse que de todos sus amigos ella era la que mejor lo conocía, y era por esa misma razón que le resultaba inconcebible que esto hubiera pasado sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta.

Era un sentimiento complicado ¿culpa? Tal vez, pues para ella resultaba frustrante el no haber podido hacer algo por su amigo, mismo amigo que en una infinidad de ocasiones la había ayudado y que inclusive llego a arriesgar su vida para procurar su bienestar. El solo recordar este hecho la hacía hervir de ira e impotencia, pues a su modo de ver si ella se hubiese percatado del problema hubiera tratado por cualquier medio de ayudarlo, era tanta su frustración que desde la muerte de Natsu no era capaz si quiera de mirar a sus compañeros del gremio a la cara, por esa razón ella se alejó totalmente de todos a tal punto de que comenzó a tomar trabajos sola hundiéndose así mucho más en su evidente depresión.

Después de sus amigos se percatarán de la actitud de la Scarlet intentaron hablar con ella para así hacerle caer en cuenta de su error, sin embargo, ella se mostraba renuente a escucharlos sin importar lo que estos intentasen, para ella simplemente no existía razón o lógica alguna que no fuera la suya propia.

Debido a esto a los magos no les quedó más remedio que acudir a la única persona que sabían era capaz de hacerla entrar en razón el maestro, cuando se dirigieron a su oficina el mencionado en cuestión los miro fijamente a la espera de que explicaran el motivo que los llevo hasta allí, en lo que la primera en dirigirse a él fue Lucy la cual se puso al frente y dijo:

\- La… la…mentamos interrumpir maestro, pero es que la no sabemos que más hacer (dijo la rubia con tono nervioso)

\- No te preocupes hija, pero… ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

\- Se trata de Erza maestro (hablo Gray poniéndose al lado de su amiga)

\- ¿Qué pasa con Erza?, ¿acaso algo le ocurrió? (pregunto el pequeño hombrecito un tanto ansioso)

\- Pues vera maestro, lo que pasa es que desde hace un tiempo o mejor dicho desde lo de Natsu ella actúa muy extraña (dijo Mira la cual acababa de entrar a la oficina después de seguir a sus compañeros y oír la conversación)

\- Exacto maestro, Erza – san ha actuado extraña desde lo de Natsu – san (dijo la pequeña Wendy)

\- Por favor explíquense mejor (pidió el maestro un tanto confundido)

\- Lo que tratamos de decirle maestro es que Erza actúa diferente, por ejemplo, ya no hace equipo con ningún otro mago e incluso ya ni siquiera pasa tiempo en el gremio, lo único que hace es buscar un trabajo y luego se marcha, ya hemos intentado hablar con ella, pero no hemos logrado saber qué es lo que le pasa (dijo la rubia maga celestial)

\- Entiendo pues la verdad yo también he notado esto, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuese algo pasajero, no se preocupen mañana mismo hablare con ella por ahora pueden retirarse (hablo el octogenario)

Una vez que la plática termino los magos se disponían a salir de la oficina en lo que el maestro le pide a Mira que le informe a Erza que fuera a verlo para hablar con ella, luego todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente y tal como le dijo Mirajane Erza fue hasta la oficina del maestro en donde este ya se encontraba esperándola, una vez allí ella tomo asiento y espero a que el mencionado dijese algo, pero no fue así, durante unos cuantos minutos todo estuvo en un incómodo silencio hasta que finalmente el anciano se dispuso a hablar.

\- Erza… hija, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?, ¿verdad?

\- Sí maestro, pero… yo… (intentaba hablar la Scarlet con la voz temblorosa y la cabeza gacha)

\- Hija, a todos nos dolió su partida, pero ya es tiempo de que lo aceptes y avances, tal y como lo hemos hecho los demás.

\- Lo sé, pero… y…o (intentaba hablar al borde del llanto)

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- ¡YO ME SIENTO MUY MAL!, ¡YO NO PUEDO DE PENSAR QUE TAL VEZ YO PUDE HABERLO SALBADO! (Exclamó entre lágrimas)

\- Erza, escucha lo que le paso a Natsu no fue tu culpa ni de nadie, no había forma en que tu o cualquier otra persona pudiera ayudarlo, así que, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable (decía el maestro a modo de consuelo hacia la maga del re – equipamiento)

\- Erza, prométeme que no dejaras que esto te derrumbe tu eres fuerte y por ello estoy seguro de que podrás superarlo. Además, sabes que a él no le gustaría verte así.

\- Lo prometo maestro.

Ya más calmada Erza se despidió del maestro y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros para disculparse por preocuparlos y también para agradecerles por ayudarla a superar este mal momento. Además de que les pidió que volvieran a formar equipo cosa que ellos aceptaron gustosos y aquel día hicieron la promesa de que se mantendrían unidos y de apoyarían mutuamente con el fin de mantener el espíritu que su amigo caído siempre les compartió.

Aunque aún quedaba un asunto pendiente y era la situación de Happy, los chicos informaron a Erza la situación actual del exceed razón por la cual ella les pidió que le dejaran hacerse cargo ya que ella quería ayudarlo de la misma forma en la que el maestro le ayudo. Fue así que ella se acercó al pequeño y empezaron una charla que al principio se tornó un tanto triste y dura de llevar para ambos debido más que nada a lo mucho que estimaban al peli – rosa, sin embargo, a medida que la conversación avanzaba y mientras recordaban muchas de las experiencias que vivieron junto a él, Erza pudo lograr que entendiera que lamentablemente Natsu no volvería, y, aunque al principio se negó a aceptarlo con la ayuda de sus amigos finalmente pudo asimilar y aceptar la dura verdad y pon fin pudo seguir adelante a pesar de que jamás podría volver a ser el mismo de antes porque parte de él se fue con su amigo y padre.

De esa forma todo parecía volver a la "normalidad" en el gremio número 1 de todo Fiore, ya con todos sus miembros activos y trabajando la monotonía se hizo presente en aquel lugar hasta que cierto día una noticia sorprendió de manera agradable al gremio y fue el anuncio de dos nuevas parejas muy interesantes.

La primera y la para algunos no fue sorpresa era la relación de Lyon y Juvia ya que desde lo sucedido en los juegos mágicos ellos se hicieron muy cercanos además de que tras la tragedia por la muerte de Natsu Lyon fue uno de los principales paños de lágrimas de juvia ya que Gray bueno… el simplemente terminó de alejarse de ella definitivamente.

En cuanto a la otra pareja (la cual si impresiono a todos) fue la formada por Grey y Lucy los cuales después de la partida de su mejor amigo se volvieron muy unidos y si a esto le sumamos el anuncio de la relación de Lyon y Juvia el cual le facilito a Lucy el mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el peli – negro de manera libre y sin el temor de lastimar a su amiga, aunque lo que ella nuca se espero fue que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos por él, cosa que la hizo muy feliz. (Cabe destacar que esta relación sorprendió al gremio entero más que nada debido a que todos pensaban que Lucy estaba enamorada de Natsu, incluso tras el anuncio de esta relación algunos llegaron a pensar que era ella la chica de la que el peli – rosa se había enamorado y que por su el rechazo de la rubia este había muerto, cosa que desde luego fue desmentida por ambos magos con la ayuda de Gajeel que aseguro que la maga de espíritus estelares no era la chica de la cual el Slayer de fuego se había enamorado)

Y hablando del come – hierro pues digamos que este siguió el consejo de su compañero Slayer y finalmente declaro su amor a Levy la cual obviamente acepto y correspondió sus sentimientos, ya luego de aquello iniciaron su relación misma que el gremio ya sabía de ante mano.

Pero hay no queda todo ya que en el gremio de Sabertooth los miembros se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Natsu por lo que inmediatamente después de que esta llegara a los oídos del actual maestro Sting este decidió sincerarse con Yukino y finalmente hicieron formal su relación, aunque no sería el único ya que para su sorpresa y la de todos sus compañeros Rogue su amigo Slayer de las sombras hizo pública su relación con Minerva.

De aquí en más las cosas transcurrieron con suma normalidad.

 **CIUDAD DE MAGNOLIA DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS…**

Era un día soleado en la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia y el gremio más famoso de dicha ciudad se encontraba en una de sus habituales peleas en donde en esta ocasión los principales protagonistas eran Gray y Gajeel los cuales comenzaron dicho escandalo debido a que por "error" Gray hizo que Gajeel tropezara y callera encima de Elfman, por tal motivo ambos pelinegros comenzaron una lucha que como de costumbre se salió de control provocando grandes destrozos en todo el lugar, todo hubiese sido mucho peor si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Erza la cual regresaba de una misión junto a Lucy y Happy.

Una vez que los ánimos se calmaron las antes mencionadas se acercaron a la barra en donde se encontraba Mirajane atendiendo a los presentes

\- Hola chicas, ¿Qué tal les fue en su misión? (pregunto la albina con su habitual sonrisa)

\- Bien, no fue nada del otro mundo (contesto Erza)

\- La verdad yo no diría eso (pensaba Lucy al recordar como tuvo que servir de carnada para atrapar a un monstruo come mujeres)

Y así siguieron charlando hasta que de repente alguien abre las puertas del gremio.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Arcadios miembro de la guardia real, acompañado de un grupo desoldados que al parecer llevaban un mensaje del Rey Thoma.

Al percatarse de esto inmediatamente van en busca del maestro y una vez que todos se encuentran presentes Arcadios empieza a leer el mensaje:

"Se informa a todos los magos de los diversos gremios que por primera vez en dos años desde el incidente de ECLIPSE se llevará a cabo la elección del mejor gremio del reino, dicha elección se hará en base a la votación de un selecto grupo de jurados y a la opinión de los ciudadanos del reino, este evento se llevará a cabo el próximo sábado a 10:00pm en el casillo de su majestad Thoma E. Fiore quedan todos cordalmente invitados"

Luego de dar el mensaje Arcadios junto a los demás soldados se retiran.

En el gremio todos se sorprenden por el repentino anuncio al cual las primeras en reaccionar son Lucy, Erza y Mira.

\- Vaya la verdad no esperaba que se retomara la elección del mejor gremio (dijo la albina)

\- Tienes razón Mira, la verdad es que después de lo de Eclipse no pensé que el Rey volvería a organizar tal evento, aunque tal parece y ya no se decidirá con un torneo. (dijo Lucy un tanto confundida)

\- Bueno era de esperarse, me imagino que para los ciudadanos de Crocus debe ser muy incómodo el que se celebre un evento de esa índole luego de lo que ocurrió hace 2 años. (comento Erza mientas comía su pastel de fresas)

Luego de que los magos escucharan tal noticia decidieron prepararse para dicho evento, motivo por el cual fueron a las distintas tiendas de la ciudad para comprar el mejor atuendo posible para la ocasión. Fue así que al día siguiente por las calles de Magnolia tres magas y un gato azul vagaban de local en local en busca de algún vestido que les llamase la atención.

\- Vaya no pensé que fuera tan complicado comprar ropa (decía el pequeño gato con mucho cansancio)

\- Pues si no te gusta todo esto entonces puedes volver al gremio (decía Lucy un tanto molesta)

\- No, bueno no es que me queje, pero es que ya llevamos varias horas en lo mismo (decía Happy con un llanto al estilo anime)

\- Lo que pasa es que las mujeres tomamos nuestro tiempo para ver que nos queda mejor (acoto Mirajane con su característica sonrisa)

\- Mira tiene razón, además según recuerdo fuiste tú el que nos quiso acompañar (hablo Erza con tono serio)

\- Es que yo pensé que Charle vendría con Wendy (se defendía el exceed mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba)

\- En un principio ese era el plan, pero Wendy dijo que demoraría más de la de la cuenta en la misión a la que salió junto con Gajeel y Juvia (le comentó Mira)

Después de más de cuatro horas de búsqueda las magas por fin encontraron el atuendo que para ellas era perfecto, cosa que alegro de sobremanera a nuestro pequeño amigo ya que por fin podría volver al gremio.

Llegado el día del evento todos los magos se dirigieron hacia la capital del reino en donde se hospedaron en una posada hasta que llegara la hora del evento, motivo por el cual mochos optaron por dar una vuelta especialmente aquellos que tenían pareja ya que esta era una gran oportunidad para pasar un momento romántico.

Aunque claro está que no todos tenían ese mismo pensamiento como el caso de Erza la cual junto con Wendy, Charle y Happy estaban en una pastelería que debido al gran evento que se llevaba a cabo se encontraba particularmente llena de comensales, que en su mayoría eran magos de diversos gremios que estaban a la espera de que se les tomara su orden, mientras se encontraban en la fila la peli – roja no pudo evitar escuchar a dos hombres que se encontraban hablando de algo que llamo su atención.

\- Oye, ¿te enteraste de lo que paso ayer en el castillo? (decía el 1er hombre)

\- No, (decía el 2do hombre)

\- Pues parece que ayer llegaron al castillo un grupo de personas que al parecer pertenecen a otro continente

\- ¿Otro continente?

\- Si, según escuche provienen del continente del Sur creo que se llamaba Atland o algo así.

\- Vaya, pues es la primera vez que escucho de ese lugar, ¿crees que vengan a la elección del mejor gremio?

\- Pues es probable, mira parece que es nuestro turno.

La peli – roja quedo muy intrigada al oír la conversación de ambos sujetos, fue tanta su intriga que trato de alcanzarlos para hablar con ellos, pero para su desgracia se perdieron entre la multitud. Ya resignada a no alcanzarlos regreso hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros para llevar sus pedidos, de allí en más todo transcurrió con normalidad.

De regreso en el gremio comenzaron a prepararse para ir hasta el castillo, todos estaban muy bien vestidos; Lucy llevaba un vestido color azul marino con encaje, y un collar de perlas junto con un par de aretes que hacían juego con el vestido, Gray Gajeel llevaban un traje que consistía en un smoking azul en el caso de Gray y uno blanco en el caso de Gajeel.

En el caso de Wendy ella vestía un vestido color rosa pálido al estilo victoriano con detalles en negro en la parte de las mangas, mientras que Lucy llevaba uno igual, pero de color negro sin mangas además de guantes del mismo color [NOTA: para las demás pues me da flojera así que queda a su imaginación XD].

Una vez en el castillo los chicos de Fairy Tail se encontraron con los miembros de Sabertooth Minerva, Sting, Rogue y Yukino los cuales estaban junto a una mesa con variedad de alimentos que eran devorados por ambos Slayer y sus amigos exceed Lector y Frosch.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? (decía Erza saludando a los magos)

\- Bien Erza – san (respondió el maestro de Sabertooth.

\- Ya veo, y díganme alguno de ustedes sabe cómo se elegirá al mejor Gremio (decía lo Scarlet)

\- Pues la verdad es que eso no está del todo claro, según la información que se nos dio serán los mismos ciudadanos junto con algunos miembros del consejo, pero realmente no sé nada más allá de ello.

\- Entiendo, fue lo mismo que nos dijeron a nosotros.

Mientras hablaban hicieron acto de presencia los miembros de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus y Mermaid Heels los cuales se reunieron con los magos de Fairy Tail y Sabertooth y comenzaron a conversar acerca de los diversos trabajos que habían hecho durante estos últimos tiempos, también cabe decir que no todos participaron en esta conversación ya que tanto Lion como Juvia al igual que Grey y Lucy se alejaron del resto con el propósito de pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad como pareja.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 hasta que por fin hicieron acto de presencia los miembros del jurado que elegirían al gremio número 1 del Reino los cuales eran por parte del Concejo los miembros eran su presidente Gran Doma y Doranbolt, (lo cual no hiso nada de gracia a los miembros de Fairy Tail ya que aún recordaban lo sucedido durante el ataque de Acnología y como este no los ayudo en absoluto), por parte de los civiles eran igual dos personas hombre uno alto y delgado de alrededor de 49 años de, piel oscura y de ojos y cabello purpura de nombre Jack y una mujer de cabello rubio con algunas canas que denotaban su edad de alrededor de 60 años tés blanca y ojos miel de nombre Elena, mientras que por su parte del Rey designo a su guardia más leal Arcadios, por lo que en total eran 5 jurados; luego de su presentación el líder del mismo que en este caso era Arcadios explico el método por el cual se elegiría al ganador.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN!; (Exclamo), como ya se pudieron dar cuenta solo somos 5 miembros que cumpliremos el papel de jurado y de seguro se estarán preguntando cómo es posible que solo nosotros podamos escoger a un ganador, siendo que actualmente hay muy gremios y que, por tanto, sería imposible hacer parecer que esto es justo.

\- ¡EXACTO! (Exclamaron todos los presentes)

\- Pues verán, el hecho de que todos los gremios hayan sido invitados a esta reunión no significa que todos vayan a participar por el título de gremio número 1.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? (preguntaron un grupo de magos)

\- Es muy simple (respondió), los gremios que participarán en la elección solamente serán 3 y por supuesto ya han sido escogidos con antelación.

\- ¿Cómo?, (Preguntaron sorprendidos Laxus, Minerva y Kagura)

\- Como les decía solo participarán 3 gremios los cuales fueron escogidos mediante una votación realizada a todos los ciudadanos del reino y supervisada personalmente por su majestad y los 4 magos santos conocidos como LOS DIOSES DE ISHGAR, además de contar con la presencia de todos y cada uno de los maestros de los diversos gremios, a los cuales se les prohibió terminantemente hablar del asunto con cualquier otra persona que no fueran los antes mencionados.

Ante esto todos los magos quedaron en shock, pero de repente cierta maga peli – roja dijo:

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿para qué nos reunieron esta noche exactamente? (pregunto molesta la Scarlet)

\- Aunque los candidatos fueran escogidos con anterioridad, el resultado final se tomó apenas hoy por la tarde después de una reunión de casi 24 horas en donde todos y cada uno de nosotros expusimos los pros y los contras década uno de dichos gremios (respondió Arcadios)

\- Antes de dar a conocer el nombre del mejor gremio de este año, nos gustaría dar una mención honorifica a los que quedaron en 3er y 2do lugar (dijo el guardia de más confianza del rey)

Ante estas palabras el presidente del consejo mágico y jurado Gran Doma tomo la palabra y dijo:

\- El gremio que ocupa el tercer puesto es: ¡SABERTOOHT! (Exclamo con fuerza)

Luego del anuncio se solicitó la presencia de los magos de dicho gremio, una vez en frente del jurado fue el maestro Sting el que dio un paso al frente para recibir por parte de este un trofeo de broce y una placa que los acreditaba como uno de los 3 gremios más fuertes del continente.

Para la presentación del 2do lugar fueron Elena y Jack los encargados de nombrar al gremio poseedor de dicho puesto.

\- En el caso del 2do y 1er lugar hubo un empate con dos votos cada uno (dijo Jack)

\- Debido a esto nos vimos en la necesidad de ejecutar el plan de contingencia que se propuso en caso de que llegara a pasar. Dicho plan era que en caso de llegar a un empate se habilitaría un sexto jurado que en este caso serían los mismos ciudadanos, ya que, así como se eligió a los tres gremios participantes, también se les consulto cuál de estos tres debería ser el ganador y el gremio que más votos tuviera por parte de los ciudadanos tendría por ende un voto extra y de esta manera se llegó a esta conclusión (dijo Elena)

\- Es así que el puesto del 2do gremio más fuerte es para: ¡MERMAID HEELS! (Exclamaron al unísono)

\- Luego del anuncio las magas de dicho gremio se acercaron hasta donde se encontraba el jurado y al igual que el caso anterior fue la maestra de dicho gremio la que dio un paso al frente para recibir de manos de Jack y Elena un trofeo de plata y una

\- Ahora, para dar a conocer el nombre del gremio que ocupa el primer lugar; su majestad el Rey Thoma E. Fiore (anuncio Arcadios)

Ante esto el rey tomo la palabra y dijo lo siguiente:

\- Es un honor para mí anunciar que el gremio que obtuvo el primer lugar es… ¡Fairy Tail!

Ante las palabras del rey Thoma los miembros del mencionado gremio estallaron de alegría pues no creían que serían nuevamente nombrados como el mejor gremio de todo Fiore, sin dudarlo un segundo fueron hacia donde se encontraban los miembros del jurado junto al rey y en esta ocasión fueron el maestro Makarov en compañía de Erza y Mirajane los que se acercaron para recibir el enorme trofeo dorado junto con una gran placa que los acreditaba como el gremio número 1, además de una nada despreciable suma de dinero.

Ya con la elección concluida todos estaba listos para celebrar hasta que de repente 5 sujetos (tres de los cuales portaban túnicas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza) hacen acto de presencia dejando a todos totalmente impactados, luego de su ingreso se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba el rey que por alguna razón no parecía extrañado por su presencia.

Todos los presentes no salían de su asombro hasta que de u momento a otro fue Erza la que reaccionó al recordar la charla que escucho horas atrás.

\- Son ellos (pensó para sí misma)

Al ver la reacción de todos los presentes el rey opto por presentarlos, los primeros en ser presentados fueron los 2 hombres que no traían túnicas ya que eran con los que el rey había tratado anteriormente, se puso al frente y dijo:

\- Damas y caballeros permítanme presentarles a unos visitantes provenientes del extranjero, ellos son gente procedente del vecino continente del sur Atland.

Dicho esto, el primero en dar un paso al frente fue un hombre de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, y de 1.89 metros de altura, tés blanca, cabello color celeste y ojos color verde, vestía una armadura similar a la de Arcadios solo que esta era de color dorado y en cuyo pecho portaba el símbolo de un diamante de color azul, además de llevar una capa de color blanco con el mismo símbolo.

\- Con ustedes el conde Paul Van Helsing (termino de presentar el rey Thoma)

Luego de ser presentado el ahora conocido como Paul se dirigió a los presentes.

\- Me siento honrado de estar esta noche ante su majestad y ante ustedes, como ya lo menciono yo y mis acompañantes venimos del continente del sur Atland, en mi caso yo vengo en representación de la alianza "THE FOUR GEMS" (las cuatro gemas), que está conformada por los reinos de: Black Pearl, Carnelian, Pink Topaz Y Blue Diamond. Yo pertenezco al reino de Blue Diamond, y estamos en una misión diplomática para estrechar lazos con el reino de Fiore.

Una vez que termino de hablar dio un paso atrás y ahora fue el segundo hombre quien se encontraba al frente, este era de tés morena y de alrededor de 75 años de edad y de 2.25 metros de alto con una musculatura bien conservada (lo cual lo hacía verse imponente), ojos color miel y una gran barba blanquinegra que compensaba su falta de cabello, usaba vestimenta al estilo romano que consistía en una túnica color blanco con detalles en negro y a la altura del hombro izquierdo un broche con el símbolo de un dragón oriental, además de usar unas sandalias color café, y al verlo el rey dijo:

\- Damas y caballeros ahora ante ustedes Drako Heavenly.

Y al igual que su compañero se dirigió a los presentes.

\- Al igual que mi compañero para mí es un honor estar ante ustedes esta noche, como ya lo dijo Paul, hemos venido en una misión diplomática, pero a diferencia de él, yo y las tres personas que están a mis espaldas hemos venido en representación de todos los gremios de magos de Atland.

\- Nosotros somos parte del gremio conocido como "Dragon Heart" (corazón de dragón), del cual yo soy maestro y que pertenece al reino de Black Pearl.

\- Ahora me gustaría presentar ante ustedes a los magos más fuertes no solo de mi gremio sino también de todo Atland, ellos son conocido como "LA SANTA TRINIDAD"

Ante las palabras de Drako todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero de todos ellos cierto dragón Slayer parecía no tan desconcertados.

\- No puedo creer que estén aquí (decía Gajeel)

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso los conoces? (pregunto el maestro Makarov)

\- No exactamente, vera hace unos meses durante una misión con la enana me topé con unos comerciantes del extranjero, ellos me contaron que en donde vivían existían unos magos tan poderosos o incluso más que los mismos "DIOSES DE ISGHAR" y ellos los llamaron de esa manera "LA SANTA TRINIDAD".

Ante las palabras todos los magos de Fairy Tail y aquellos que escucharon lo dicho por el Slayer de hierro quedaron en shock pues no podían creer que existieran magos así de poderosos, pero salieron de aquel estado cuando Drako llamo a sus compañeros al frente para revelar sus identidades.

\- Ahora permítanme presentar a la mujer más fuerte de Atland ella es conocida como "La Reina De Las Bestias" Giselle Phoenix.

Ante esto la figura de la persona de la izquierda ahora conocida como Giselle dio un paso al frente sacándose su túnica la cual dejo ver a una hermosa mujer de tés blanca, cabello rojo sangre, ojos color celeste con la pupila rasgada, de 1.75 de altura y aproximadamente 20 años de edad, lucía un vestido que parecía hecho de piel de guepardo con un escote bastante pronunciado que hacia lucir su buen desarrollado busto, llevaba un collar que el centro tenía lo que parecía ser un colmillo de cristal. La marca de su gremio la llevaba a la altura del brazo izquierdo, la cual tenía la forma de dos dragones al estilo oriental que se entrelazaban formando un corazón de color verde.

\- El siguiente es un mago muy escurridizo conocido como "El Amo De Las Dimensiones" A.J Rusev.

Ahora fue la figura de la derecha la que dio un paso al frente dejando caer su túnica dejando ver (para sorpresa de todos) a un joven que aparentaba tener la misma edad que Wendy, su altura era de 1.60 su cabello estilo hongo era de color blanco perlado y sus ojos heterocromáticos eran de color violeta (lado izquierdo) y amarillo casi dorado (lado derecho) con pupilas en forma de estrella, su piel era pálida y lucía una vestimenta completamente blanca su marca está ubicada en su espalda y es de color negro.

\- Y, por último, pero no por ello menos importante ante ustedes el hombre conocido como "El Heraldo De La Destrucción" Natsu Dragneel.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	4. CAPITULO 8

**El dolor del amor capítulo 8**

Este fan fic no me Pertenece, yo Solamente He Decidido Seguir con la historia con el Permiso del creador original, ya Que El por Motivos Personales decidió no continuar con la historia.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FIC SON DE: u/3118013/Toaneo07-Ver2-0.

 **Encontraras las partes de Toaneo07-ver2-0 en mi perfil en la parte de favoritos.**

 **Los personajes de Este fic pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Antes de empezar aquí una pequeña descripción de la personalidad de cada personaje creado por mí:

PAUL: Hombre honorable y con un gran sentido de justicia, su lealtad para con su reina es inquebrantable.

Giselle: Una mujer fuerte decidida, un tanto caprichosa su mayor pasatiempo es molestar a su compañero de equipo A.J

A.J: joven inteligente y audaz, considerado con un verdadero prodigio, aunque a pesar de ello suele ser un tanto ingenuo.

Drako: hombre de voluntad de acero, suele ser muy estricto, aunque en el fondo es muy noble, su mayor orgullo son los miembros de su gremio. Antiguamente considerado el hombre más fuerte ATLAND siendo superado ahora por Natsu.

Natsu: solo diré que es una mezcla entre la personalidad de Rei Ayanami (evangelion) y Broly (dragon ball z) así que imaginen que salió de eso XD

Ahora si comencemos...

\- Y, por último, pero no por ello menos importante ante ustedes el hombre conocido como "El Heraldo De La Destrucción" Natsu Dragneel.

Dicho esto, el último encapuchado se quitó su túnica dejando ver al ya mencionado Slayer de fuego, el cual físicamente no había cambiado mucho a excepción de su cabello que ahora era un poco más largo llegándole hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco similar al que solía portar anteriormente solo que este era de color azul obscuro con detalles en rojo en los bordes, un pantalón color negro con los mismos detalles que su chaleco y de color rojo y sandalias estilo romano, la marca de su gremio la llevaba donde anteriormente se encontraba su marca de Fairy Tail y era de color negro.

Al ver esto la expresión de todos en especial de los miembros de Fairy Tal fue de total incredulidad, pues no era para menos ya que ante ellos estaba una persona que se suponía había muerto hace más de dos años, nadie sabía que hacer o decir todo esto era demasiado repentino, hasta que Happy salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde se encontraba Natsu y con lágrimas en los ojos decía:

\- ¡NATSU…!

Pero antes de que pudiera abrasarlo fue detenido por la mano del peli – rosa que con una voz neutra dijo

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Estas palabras dejaron helado al pequeño exceed que sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara y con muchas más lágrimas que antes dijo:

\- Natsu soy yo… soy Happy (decía con profunda tristeza)

\- ¿Happy?... pues la verdad no sé quién o qué carajos sea Happy, pero lo que sí sé es que yo jamás te he visto (decía con el mismo tono neutro)

Mientras esto sucedía los demás no hacían nada más que observar con incredulidad cada escena que acontecía frente a ellos, demás está decir que esto no pasó desapercibido para el peli – rosa el cual al percatarse de ello dirigió su mirada hasta ellos y dijo

\- Oigan esto es suyo (dijo señalando a Happy)

Ante estas palabras todos los miembros del gremio se quedaron callados pues aun no salían de su asombro, no fue sino hasta un momento después que tanto Erza, Grey y Lucy se acercaron hasta él y una vez allí la primera en decir algo fue Erza.

\- ¡NATSU!, ¿Qué significa esto? (dijo la peli – roja con un tono entre asombro e ira)

Sin embargo, Natsu ignoro completamente la pregunta de la Scarlet tratándola como una total desconocida al igual que al resto de sus ahora ex – compañeros, esto hiso que todos aquellos que habían llorado su "muerte" durante más de dos años sintieran como si una espada atravesara su pecho y les partiera no solamente el corazón sino también su alma. Durante un momento el ambiente en el lugar se puso tan tenso que pondría incomodo hasta al más fuerte de los hombres, pero todo termino cuando de manera inesperada el peli – rosa miro fijamente a aquellos que se encontraban frente a él y con una voz que no denotaba sentimiento alguno les dijo:

\- Lo dije antes y lo repito ahora, no se quienes sean ustedes ni cómo es que me conocen y la verdad no me interesa saberlo, pero no me gusta que me hablen de esa manera, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero si se vuelve a repetir tengan por seguro que **NO SERÉ TAN CONCIDERADO** (dijo esto último con tono sombrío)

Luego de tales palabras el Slayer de fuego levanto el brazo en el cual aún tenía sujetado a Happy y lo arrojo hasta donde se encontraban los magos de Fairy Tail, este acto termino de destrozar los corazones de todos aquellos que alguna vez consideraron al peli – rosa como un amigo, fue tanto el dolor y enojo por parte de los magos que sin previo aviso fue el mismo Maestro Makarov quien se dirigió hasta el lugar con toda la intención de "castigar" a Natsu por hacerle eso a Happy y tratar así a sus amigos, además de que quería saber los motivos por los que desapareció durante tanto tiempo y por qué ahora formaba parte de otro gremio que por si fuera poco es de otro continente, y cabe decir que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener una respuesta.

Poco a poco fue acercando hacia donde se encontraba Natsu, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta él los compañeros del Slayer de fuego Giselle y A.J se interpusieron en su camino y al parecer con intenciones de pelear con el anciano, esto provocó que tanto Laxus y el resto de magos de Fairy Tail se pusieran alerta y fueran a proteger a su maestro.

Estaba más que claro que una pelea estaba por desatarse cosa que puso el ambiente aún más tenso de lo que de por sí ya estaba, todos los involucrados ya estaban listos para la batalla que se desataría, sin embargo, una voz se escuchó de repente.

\- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! (dijo aquella voz)

Todos se detuvieron al momento que se escuchó dicha voz y buscaron con la mirada a la persona a la cual pertenecía, luego de un momento se percataron que la persona que había hablado era nada más y nada menos que el maestro de Dragon Heard Drako Heavenly.

\- ¡USTEDES TRES AQUÍ AHORA! (dijo en tono autoritario)

Una vez dada la orden los tres miembros de dicho gremio obedecieron sin chistar, una vez que los tres se encontraban al lado de su maestro este los regaño y acto seguido se dirigió hacia todos los presentes y en especial a los miembros de Fairy Tail diciendo lo siguiente:

\- Damas y caballeros a nombre mío y de los miembros de mi gremio les pido disculpas por este acto tan bochornoso que acaban de presenciar y espero que este incidente no afecte las negociaciones para estrechar lazos con el reino de Fiore.

Momentos después de él junto con los otros miembros embajadores de Atland procedieron a retirarse, una vez solucionado todo el rey ordeno que la fiesta continuara; no obstante, para los miembros del recién proclamado gremio número 1 de Fiore ya no hubo celebración pues después de lo ocurrido de lo que menos tenían ganas era de celebrar, lo único en lo que podían pensar era en el hecho de que su amigo aquel por el que habían llorado hasta el cansancio no solamente estuviera vivo, sino que también ahora era parte de otro gremio y que los había humillado de la peor manera posible.

Pero, de todos los miembros habían 2 en particular que no estaban exactamente dolidos sino más bien ¿sorprendidos?

\- ¿Gajeel – san? (llamo la pequeña Wendy)

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿lo notaste verdad? ¿dijo el mencionado)

\- Sí, pero no logro comprender como es eso posible.

\- La verdad yo tampoco, hay algo en todo esto que me da mala espina.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- No es obvio, tu misma viste como trato a ese gato y a los demás, si no fuera porque lo vi con mis propios ojos jamás lo hubiera creído, por ahora no puedo asegurarte nada, pero es casi seguro que lo que notamos tiene que ver con su comportamiento.

\- Si creo que por ahora es mejor que tratemos de averiguar si lo que pensamos es correcto, así que mejor no le digamos a nadie ¿verdad?

\- Sí, es mejor así.

Ya pasada la media noche todos decidieron irse a descansar, sin embargo, cuando el maestro se disponía a entrar en su habitación alguien se puso a su espalda y dijo:

\- Makarov Dreyar, necesito hablar con usted (dijo el ser que no era otro que Drako Heavenly)

\- Entiendo, le parece si vamos a otro lugar (dijo Makarov)

\- Esta bien (respondió Drako)

Caminaron durante un rato hasta llegar al bosque en donde iniciaron su plática.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿de que desea hablar señor Heavenly? (pregunto el hombrecito)

\- Pues vera, creo que usted ya se imagina qué o mejor dicho de quien se trata ¿cierto?

\- ¡NATSU!

\- Exacto, lo que necesito es que tanto usted como los demás miembros de su gremio se mantengan alejados de él.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al anciano, pero luego de ello dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿Por qué razón no quiere que nos acerquemos a él? ¡EXPLÍQUESE!

\- Esta bien le diré lo que pasa espero que después que me escuche entienda que es lo mejor para todos.

\- Pues todo comenzó…

 **APROXIMADAMENTE DOS AÑOS Y MEDIO ATRÁS EN ALGUN LUGR DE ATLAND…**

Se puede ver en lo alto de una montaña recostado en un casi muerto árbol a un enfermo Natsu que sostenía una vieja foto con la imagen de Erza y decía

\- "Creo que ha llegado mi hora; así que, quiero que lo último que vean mis ojos sea tu hermosa sonrisa, ¿Sabes?, no me arrepiento de haberte amado y si yo volviera a nacer ten por seguro que te volvería a amar. ¿Me pregunto si como hubiese sido todo si tu hubieras podido amarme?, pero ya no queda tiempo para pensar en eso ¿verdad?"

Luego de decir las que serían sus últimas palabras lentamente soltó aquella maltrecha foto y cerro lentamente sus ojos, sin embargo, debido a su estado no se percató de la presencia de un extraño hombre quien lo había estado observando desde hacía rato dicho hombre era Drako.

 **POV DE DRAKO…**

 **-** Me encontraba dando una vuelta por las montañas que se encontraban al este del reino, pues era ya una costumbre para mí venir aquí una vez al mes; lo hacía con el fin de recordar mis días de entrenamiento junto a mi maestro, sin embargo, hoy me topé con una extraña sorpresa en lo alto de la montaña justo donde se encontraba un viejo árbol agonizante estaba un joven ¿Qué cómo sé que era joven? Fácil, pues a pesar de que se veía en muy mal estado su rostro no aparentaba ser de una persona de más de 17 0 19 años, pero como ya lo dije estaba en muy mal estado y parecía observar una vieja foto lo cual llamo mi atención por lo que decidí quedarme detrás de unos arbustos que estaban a una distancia prudente para vigilarlo, aunque sinceramente dudo que en su estado se percatara de mi presencia.

\- Estuve en ese lugar un buen rato de repente me percaté que comenzó a hablar, aunque debido a la distancia no pude oír bien que era lo que decía, justo cuando el sol se ocultaba la foto que sostenía en su mano cayo lo cual era señal de que algo no andaba bien debido a mi curiosidad me acerque hasta donde estaba y debo decir que lo que vi no fue muy agradable.

\- Como pensé era un hombre joven, su rostro lucía muy demacrado y al parecer estaba muerto o eso pensé, para asegurarme de que estaba muerto toqué su mano y para mi sorpresa aun tenia pulso, aunque cada vez era mucho más débil señal de que estaba agonizando.

\- Como era obvio lo primero que pensé fue tratar de salvar su vida, pero… ¿Cómo? No sabía nada de él y no podía preguntarle nada debido a su estado, pensé que no podría hacer nada así que estaba por dejarlo morir; sin embargo, decidí hacer lo que muchos llamarían una locura.

\- Utilizando una magia que aprendí en mi juventud llamada **"Astral Magic" (magia astral), {** la cual me permite hacer que cualquier parte de mi cuerpo tome forma astral con el fin de entrar a la mente de otras personas e inclusive tomar posesión de un cuerpo}, introduje mi mano en su frente hasta llegar a su cerebro con el fin de ver sus recuerdos, sin embargo sabía que debía ser rápido si quería salvarlo pues su tiempo se agotaba.

\- Estando dentro de su mente pude indagar un poco en sus recuerdos allí fue cuando supe su nombre era Natsu Dragneel un mago proveniente de otro continente el cual era poseedor de una de las magias más raras de ver magia de Dragon Slayer, eso sin duda me sorprendió luego pude ver a su "padre" un enorme dragón rojo llamado Igneel sus convivencias juntos y su desaparición.

\- Lo siguiente que pude ver fue su viaje para buscar al dragón, también el momento en el que se unió a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail los amigos que hiso y los trabajos que realizo con ellos, todo parecía normal hasta que… la vi.

\- Era una chica vestida con armadura, de cabello rojo su nombre era "Erza", esa chica parecía ser diferente a las demás que había logrado ver a través de sus recuerdos y, gracias a mi magia pude saberlo con certeza lo que él sentía por ella era amor.

\- A medida que avanzaban los recuerdos pude ver que su relación con ella se hacía más y más estrecha, de pronto llegué a un punto en que aquel amor se volvía demasiado fuerte lo que vino después fue la visión de una conversación de el con un chico que tenía aspecto extraño pues usaba artículos de metal por todo el cuerpo, lo que me recordó a uno de los miembros de mi gremio; hablaban acerca de una elección de pareja y de algo relacionado con ser hijos de dragones, hasta que pude relacionar todo lo dicho con aquella chica de nombre Erza avanzando un poco más pude ver su partida de aquel lugar así como su llegada a Atland y todo el dolor que guardaba su ser.

\- Saqué mi mano de su mente y pude notar que aún seguía vivo, aunque ya no le quedaba mucho por lo que si quería salvarle debía actuar de inmediato.

\- Por lo que pude ver la causa de su muerte era aquel amor no correspondido, por lo que no había forma medica de salvarlo ¿a menos que…?

\- Sabía que usar este método era algo sumamente arriesgado debido a que no se sabe con certeza qué tipo de cambios podría sufrir un individuo al hacerlo a ese nivel y a que la probabilidad de que funcionase era de 1%, pero por alguna razón sentí que debía salvar a este chico por lo que sin perder más tiempo utilice mi hechizo **"Astral Magic: Morpheus Scythe" {MAGIA ASTRAL GUADAÑA DE MORFEO}** {esta es un arma hecha de magia que permite modificar o cortar los recuerdos de las personas}.

\- Una vez con el arma en mano comencé a arrebatar de su mente todos los recuerdos relacionados con su antiguo gremio y las personas que conoció a partir de allí, los únicos recuerdos que conservara serán los de su padre Igneel y los días previos a su llegada a dicho lugar.

\- Con sus recuerdos ya extraídos comencé a usar magia curativa en su cuerpo y contra todo pronóstico parecía que logre engañar a su organismo, pues su pulso estaba mejorando de a poco y a pesar de que su estado era critico todavía se estabilizo lo suficiente como para que pudiera soportar un traslado, no obstante, aún quedaba el asunto de sus recuerdos en primera instancia pensé en deshacerme de ellos pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo por lo que decidí que lo mejor sería conservarlos, de esa forma si él lograba sobrevivir y si en algún momento quisiera saber sobre su pasado se los mostraría.

\- Ya decidido a conservarlos debía pensar en donde los dejaría por lo que de inmediato pensé en guardarlos en un cofre especial hecho con mi magia astral, **"Astral Magic: Pandora's Box" {magia astral caja de pandora}** {es una caja de color rojo con detalles en dorado en la cual se pueden almacenar todo tipos de objetos}. Luego de invocar la caja abrí la cerradura y deposite todos los recuerdos que extraje de la mente de Natsu posteriormente volví a colocar la cerradura y lo deje en un lugar seguro, una vez resuelto ese asunto me lleve el cuerpo de aquel lugar.

 **FIN DEL POV DE DRAKO**

 **DE VUELTA EN EL PRESENTE…**

\- Y así fue como encontré a Natsu, después de aquel día él ha estado viviendo conmigo y la gente de mi gremio, ya que como no tenía conciencia de ustedes o de su gremio no tenía a donde volver (termino de relatar Drako)

Al escuchar todo lo dicho por Drako el anciano maestro de las hadas se había quedado totalmente en shock por lo que solo pudo decir…

\- ¿Por qué…?, ¿Por qué no se los devolviste una vez que despertó?

\- Porque, mientras él aún se recuperaba volví a revisar mucho más a fondo los recuerdos que le extraje haciéndolo pude darme cuenta de la gravedad de su estado y de lo mucho que sufrió en este lugar y estaba seguro que si lo hacia él hubiera vuelto a enfermar y de nada habría valido lo que hice, fue por esa razón que decidí ocultarle todo acerca de su pasado, para que no sospechara por la falta de recuerdos en su mente con la ayuda de mi magia introduje recuerdos falsos en su mente haciéndole creer que siguió buscando a su padre durante años y que la razón por la que se encontraba allí era porque había sido atacado por una manada de bestias y que yo lo había rescatado de esa forma pude ofrecerle una nueva oportunidad de vivir. (respondió calmadamente el moreno)

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, espero que ahora entienda y haga lo que le pedí, escuche señor Dreyar durante todo este tiempo me he esforzado porque ese chico se adapte a su nueva vida, y aunque al principio fue difícil para él; poco a poco lo ha conseguido, por ello le pido a usted y los suyos que si realmente quieren a Natsu entonces aléjense y dejen que pueda seguir con su vida.

Makarov solo pudo apretar los puños para calmar su frustración, pues en el fondo sabía que Drako tenía razón y por mucho que quisiera que Natsu volviera junto a él y los demás también estaba consiente que su deber como padre era velar por el bienestar de su hijo, aunque eso signifique que deba dejarlo ir.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón el anciano con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro dijo:

\- Esta bien, hablare con los chicos y les pediré que no busquen a Natsu, pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? (pregunto extrañado el moreno)

\- Cuando estaba relatándome la forma en la que encontró a Natsu usted dijo que había podido ver la verdadera causa de su mal estado; y si lo que dijo Gajeel es cierto entonces, usted sabe el nombre de la mujer de la que se enamoró ¿verdad?

\- Sí es verdad, yo sé quién es.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué no dijo su nombre?

 **{NOTA: Sé que en la parte superior dijo que se trataba de Erza, pero obviamente no lo dijo realmente es decir omitió esa parte a pesar de que se pudo leer no se lo dijo abiertamente}**

\- La verdad es que por respeto al chico prefiero mantenerlo así.

\- Entiendo, ciertamente he de confesar que a pesar de todo me siento feliz de que este vivo, y más sabiendo que tiene un buen hogar y que se ha convertido en un gran mago.

\- Si, de hecho, es muy popular en todo ATLAND no en balde es el mago más poderoso de todo el continente.

\- Ya veo, nunca pensé que aquel mocoso cabeza hueca llegara a ser tan fuerte (dijo el anciano con una sonrisa melancólica)

\- Bueno creo que ya es hora de que me retire, confió en que pueda mantener a sus magos bajo control; al menos durante las 2 semanas que permaneceremos en Fiore, y no se preocupe le aseguro que cuidare bien del chico; es más, para que usted pueda estar tranquilo me comprometo a escribirle cada cierto tiempo para que sepa cómo se encuentra.

\- Gracias

Después de esa conversación ambos hombres se dirigieron a sus respectivos hoteles a descansar, pero para Makarov eso no fue posible ya estuvo pensando durante horas la manera de contarles a sus hijos todo lo que hablo con Drako, y peor aún debía convencerlos de que lo mejor era alejarse de Natsu cosa que sabía que no aceptarían tan fácilmente por lo que necesitaba buscar una forma para que todos aceptaran los hechos sin provocar disturbios.

Llegada la mañana casi todos los miembros de Fairy Tail (a excepción de cierta maga pelirroja) estaban reunidos en el bar del hotel a la espera de que el maestro llegara, y como era de esperarse sus ánimos estaban por los suelos después de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Después de un rato por fin el anciano maestro hiso acto de presencia en el lugar por lo que una vez frente a todos comenzó a relatar todo lo que hablo con Drako esperando que todos entendieran la situación en la que se encontraba realmente el peli – rosa y que lo mejor sería no entrometerse en su nueva vida.

La primera impresión de los presentes fue de total incredulidad, y por un momento dudaron que el anciano estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, pues lo que les acababa de contar les parecía simplemente increíble; sin embargo, la seriedad que se veía en su rostro al momento de relatar los hechos les hiso entender la gravedad de la situación.

Las reacciones ante tal relato no se hicieron esperar, la gran mayoría de los presentes trataron de convencer al maestro para que fueran en busca de Natsu para traerlo de vuelta, otros como Laxus simplemente aceptaron sin chistar pues al igual que su abuelo pensaba que era lo mejor para todos, en cuanto a sus compañeros Slayer Wendy y Gajeel se encontraban meditando en una esquina del lugar; pues las declaraciones de su maestro les había dado la pista faltante para resolver la duda acerca de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué piensa usted Gajeel – san? (dijo la peli – azul)

\- Es muy probable que lo que dijo el maestro tenga que ver con lo que notamos (respondió el peli – negro)

\- Sí es lo más seguro.

\- Por ahora esperaremos hasta que el maestro este solo para poder contárselo en privado.

\- Entiendo.

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE CROCUS…**

Mientras los demás miembros del gremio estaban reunidos con el maestro, Erza se encontraba deambulando en las calles de la capital del reino aparentemente sin un destino en sí, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos puesto que tras lo sucedido la noche anterior se hallaba en un estado de duda total, preguntas como: ¿Por qué no nos reconoció?, ¿Cómo es que llego a ATLAND?, y la más importante ¿Por qué se hiso pasar por muerto? Eran la que daban vueltas en su mente, se sentía tan agobiada que optó por salir a caminar un poco para calmarse y sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Al darse cuenta de ello se dirigió a un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y se sentó en él, estando allí revisó nuevamente sus pensamientos y callo en cuenta de que si quería resolver sus dudas debía encontrar al peli – rosa y exigir respuestas, por lo que decidida a encararlo fue hasta el único lugar en el que sabía que podrían darle información de su paradero el castillo del rey Thoma.

Una vez que llego al castillo se encontró con Arcadios al cual le pidió información acerca del lugar donde se estaban alojando los miembros diplomáticos de ATLAND, al principio el caballero se negó debido a lo que paso anteriormente y a que quería evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto que pudiera desencadenar en una guerra.

Sin embargo, la peli – roja era muy insistente por lo que Arcadios termino cediendo y dándole la información que ella necesitaba, no sin antes hacerle prometer que no haría nada imprudente, cosa que ella acepto (aparentemente), ya con la información que necesitaba se dirigió a aquel lugar con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

El lugar donde los visitantes se estaban alojando era una casa modesta, pero cómoda que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y que era propiedad del Rey Thoma, a Erza le extraño en un principio que unos diplomáticos de tal nivel se hospedaran en un lugar como ese pero decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto, lo primero en lo que hiso fue en tocar la puerta; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió seguir insistiendo obteniendo el mismo resultado, estuvo así durante un buen tiempo pero al ver que seguían sin darle respuesta opto por marcharse; pero, cuando se disponía a dar la vuelta para iniciar su viaje de regreso escucho a una voz que dijo:

\- ¿Otra vez tú?

Ella rápidamente se volteó para confirmar de quién se trataba y al ver la figura exclamó

\- ¡Natsu!

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS MIEMBROS DE FAIRY TAIL…**

El maestro Makarov seguía reunido con los magos de su gremio tratando de convencerlos de que lo mejor era que no buscaran más al Slayer de fuego (sin mucho éxito para su desgracia), a cada argumento que les daba a sus hijos para que lo obedecieran ellos le daban tres para que los apoyara, la situación para el mago santo se volvía cada vez más estresante por lo que pensó en conseguir el apoyo de sus tres magos más fuertes y confiables que se hallaban con él en ese instante los cuales eran Laxus, Mira y Erza para que lo ayudaran a controlar la situación, por supuesto que obtuvo la ayuda de Laxus pero al querer convencer a Mirajane para que lo ayudara esta se negó rotundamente, alegando que Natsu era parte esencial de su familia y que dejar que se vaya sería tanto como abandonarlo.

Ante tal argumento el anciano no pudo refutar por lo que se vio en problemas, sabía que su última opción era obtener el apoyo de la maga más fuerte aquella que ostentaba el título de "Reina De Las Hadas" ya la cual todos respetaban/temían; Erza Scarlet, de inmediato comenzó a buscar a la peli – roja entre la multitud y no tardo en notar que ella no estaba presente por lo que les pregunto a sus compañeras en donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Lucy, Wendy en dónde está Erza? (pregunto seriamente el mago santo)

\- NO SABEMOS (respondieron ambas magas)

\- ¿Qué…? (volvió a preguntar el anciano)

\- Lo que pasa maestro es que hoy en la mañana cuando despertamos ella ya no estaba (dijo Lucy)

\- Es verdad, nosotras pensamos que se había adelantado hasta aquí (hablo Wendy)

\- ¿Pero…? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?, no me digas que fue a ver a Nat…

\- Así es, ella esta con Natsu (dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Makarov)

Todos voltearon para ver que la voz era de nada más y nada menos que de Mavis Vermilion la primera maestra de Fairy Tail.

\- Primera, ¿Cómo sabe que Erza esta con Natsu? (pregunto el anciano)

\- Eso ahora no importa, lo importante ahora es que vayamos por ella ya que está en peligro

\- ¿Peligro? (dijeron todos al unísono)

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos ir por ella lo antes posible de lo contrario Natsu va a matarla.

 **{NOTA DEL ESCRITOR}**

 **Hola como están soy Jimsop 098 con un nuevo capítulo de "EL DOLOR DEL AMOR" espero que les haya gustado también quería hablar sobre un par de cosas:**

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los lectores que siguen la historia y que dejan a sus comentarios créanme que eso realmente ayuda mucho anímicamente y me motiva a seguir escribiendo, de verdad ¡GRACIA!**

 **Quería informarles que iniciare una nueva historia 100% original la cual también será de Fairy Tail, claro que eso no significa que abandone esta NO es solo que quiero tener una historia propia y bueno he pensado en una que a mí me parece buena por cierto será un crossover múltiple con otras series, pero eso se los contare mejor en el primer capítulo que lo subiré dentro de 2 semanas más o menos espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **Antes de despedirme les pido que comenten que creen que pasara en el encuentro de Natsu y Erza, también que es lo que saben Wendy y Gajeel, así como que tan fuerte es Natsu ahora.**

 **Bueno sin Más me despido**

 **HASTA PRONTO…**


	5. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Este fan fic no me Pertenece, yo Solamente He Decidido Seguir con la historia con el Permiso del creador original, ya Que El por Motivos Personales decidió no continuar con la historia.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FIC SON DE: u/3118013/Toaneo07-Ver2-0.

 **Encontraras las partes de Toaneo07-ver2-0 en mi perfil en la parte de favoritos.**

 **Los personajes de Este fic a excepción de los OC pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…**

\- ¿Otra vez tú?

Ella rápidamente se volteó para confirmar de quién se trataba y al ver la figura exclamó

\- ¡Natsu!

 **MIENTRAS TANTO CON LOS MIEMBROS DE FAIRY TAIL…**

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos ir por ella lo antes posible de lo contrario Natsu va a matarla.

 **EL DOLOR DEL AMOR CAPÍTULO 9**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? (dijo en tono neutro el peli – rosa), que ahora vestía una camiseta polo de color negro, y pantalones estilo vaquero de color azul y zapatos color café además de su inseparable bufanda.

Erza debido al asombro no supo cómo actuar, tenía tantas emociones y sentimientos encontrados; alegría, ira, ganas de abrazar a aquel amigo que pensó no volver a ver nunca más, pero debido a esas mismas emociones su cuerpo se quedó paralizado totalmente pues a pesar de que en un principio se dirigió a aquel lugar con la firme intención de confrontar a Natsu ahora estando frente a él simplemente perdió todo rastro de decisión y determinación que poseía, en ese instante simplemente era un ser indefenso y lleno de dudas en su corazón.

\- Si no me equivoco, tú estabas con los magos que decían conocerme; si mal no recuerdo tu gremio se llama Fairy Tail ¿verdad?

\- Así es, yo soy Erza Scarlet maga de Fairy Tail.

\- Muy bien, pero aun no respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? (volvió a repetir el peli – rosa)

\- Yo necesito hablar contigo (respondió la peli – roja)

\- ¿Hablar conmigo?, yo pensé que les había quedado claro a usted y a los de su gremio que no los conozco y también creí dejar en claro que no tengo ninguna intención de conocerlos o de ser su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿es que acaso olvidaste todo lo que vivimos juntos en el gremio?; es que acaso, olvidaste todas las misiones que hicimos junto a Lucy, Grey y Happy; acaso, ¿olvidaste a tu familia? (decía Erza al borde del llanto)

\- Por enésima vez, yo no conozco a ninguno de los que aseguran conocerme; además, que yo recuerde esta es la primera vez que estoy en este reino.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Lo que oíste, yo jamás había puesto un pie en este lugar hasta hace unos días.

\- Lo que dices es mentira, yo te conozco desde niños se todo acerca de ti; sé que te mareas en los transportes, sé que te gusta pescar, sé que odias que digan que tu cabello es rosa porque según tu es color salmón, además también sé que tu mayor deseo es encontrar a Igneel para demostrarle lo fuerte que eres.

\- ¿Igneel, dijiste Igneel?

\- ¿Qué sabes acerca de Igneel? ¡RESPONDE! (exclamo en tono enojado)

De manera inesperada la actitud de Natsu estaba comenzando a cambiar; la mención de su padre por parte de la peli – roja había provocado que su actitud pasiva y neutra se volviese de a poco en una llena de molestia.

\- Vamos habla de una maldita vez, ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre mi padre?

\- Bueno ya te lo dije, tú mismo nos hablaste sobre él cuando te uniste gremio, sobre cómo te cuido y enseño su magia, así como también nos dijiste que aquella bufanda que llevas puesta fue un regalo suyo y que está hecha de sus escamas.

Estas palabras sorprendieron al Slayer de fuego, pues aparte de su maestro y de Giselle y A.J nadie más tenía un conocimiento tan detallado sobre su historia con Igneel; no obstante, el hecho de que le dijese que él anteriormente fue parte de su gremio era algo que no le encajaba en todo esto, pues hasta donde el recuerda luego de la desaparición de su padre vago por muchos lugares durante más de 18 años para dar con su paradero hasta que se cruzó con aquellas bestias que lo atacaron por sorpresa y lo dejaron inconsciente hasta que fue rescatado por Drako y se unió a Dragon Heart.

\- ¡NO MIENTAS! (dijo un muy enojado Natsu), yo nunca he sido parte de tu gremio, no sé cómo es que sabes tanto sobre mi relación con Igneel, pero eso de que yo te lo conté es una asquerosa mentira tuya; ahora bien, te voy a dar una última oportunidad de que me digas la verdad y si no lo haces entonces **VOY A TENER QUE SACARTELA A GOLPES** (dijo eso último con un tono siniestro)

\- Ya te dije la verdad, y si debo golpearte hasta que logres recordarnos entonces lo hare (dijo una ya enojada Erza)

\- **ENTONES… QUE ASI SEA** (Dijo en el mismo tono siniestro)

\- **VEAMOS DE QUE SON CAPACES LOS MAGOS DE FAIRY TAIL**

Con esta declaración Natsu se dispuso a elevar su poder mágico y dijo **RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DEL FUEGO…** y una gran cantidad de fuego salió disparada hasta donde estaba Erza quien al ver que no tendría tiempo de esquivar el ataque se **RE-EQUIPO** con **Armadura De La Emperatriz del Fuego** para disminuir el daño del impacto, (cosa que aduras penas pudo lograr) de inmediato se **RE- EQUIPO** con la **Armadura De Las Alas Negras** y de inmediato con la ayuda de su espada se dispuso a contraatacar con su **LUNA DEL DESTELLO.** Sin embargo, a pesar de que daba la impresión de que aquel ataque le había dado de lleno al mago de fuego, grande fue la sorpresa de Erza al ver que su ataque no le provocó daño alguno al peli – rosa y en cambio él parecía sonreír de manera arrogante después de dicho ataque.

\- "¿Ni siquiera se movió un centímetro?" – fue el pensamiento de la peli – roja al ver como aquel joven al que siempre solía vencer de un golpe ahora no solo logro suportar uno de sus ataques, sino que además parecía mirarla por encima del hombro como si ella no fuese más que un insecto.

Estaba un tanto shokeada ante la situación en la que se encontraba, pues no sabía que esperar de su oponente; después de todo, Natsu ya no era aquel joven hiperactivo y hasta cierto modo inmaduro que siempre la retaba a luchar. Ahora era muy distinto, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que, aunque le costara un poco admitirlo la amedrentaba y mucho; pero a pesar de ello sabía que si quería respuestas tendría que vencerlo como fuera, por ello sin titubear se lanzó hacia él a toda velocidad y usando sus hachas trato de atacarlo de frente, pero justo cuando estuvo a centímetros de chocar sus armas contra Natsu este simplemente desapareció frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Escapo? (pensó sorprendida); no, aun puedo sentir su presencia ¿Dónde estás? ¡MUESTRATE! (exclamo enojada)

\- **Jajaja, así que usas magia de re- equipamiento ¡VAYA! Esto puede llegar a ser muy interesante** (dijo la voz de Natsu que al parecer provenía de todos y de ningún lugar a la vez)

\- Deja de jugar, ven aquí y pelea de una maldita vez (volvió a decir Erza aún más enojada que antes)

\- **Si eso es lo que quieres.**

Acto seguido Natsu apareció por detrás de Erza y rápidamente le propino una potente patada que la envió a través del bosque llevándose consigo una gran cantidad de árboles consigo, sin perder tiempo Natsu se acercó hasta donde había caído el cuerpo de Erza para seguir con su ataque, pero al llegar al lugar solo vio un montón de árboles destrozados y de repente Erza con la ayuda de su **Armadura De La Velocidad** le devuelve la patada al peli – rosa pero al igual que su ataque anterior, este no pareció haberle afectado en lo más mínimo y al percatarse de ello Erza toma distancia para poder re-equiparse con su **Armadura De La Estrella Del Mañana** y sin perder tiempo carga el **PHOTON SLICER (cortador de fotones)** y lo lanza hasta Natsu a quien solo le basto con poner su brazo en frente del ataque de la peli – escarlata para desvanecerlo.

\- ¿ **Eso es todo lo que tienes?** (pregunto en tono neutro)

Sin embargo, ella no supo que responderle pues aún no salía del asombro que le provoco el ver como uno de sus mejores ataques fue detenido como si nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir algo que solo pudo sentir con el ataque de Acnología a la Isla Tenrou ¿miedo? Si, Erza tenía miedo de Natsu por primera vez en su vida Erza Scarlet tenía miedo de Natsu Dragneel, aunque no era el típico miedo que le llegas a tener a un enemigo que es superior a ti no, el miedo de Erza era mucho más profundo; el miedo de Erza era el saber que aquel que fue su compañero de luchas en innumerables ocasiones, aquel a quien ella enseño a leer y aquel que arriesgo su vida por ella era la misma persona que hoy la estaba enfrentando o mejor dicho que estaba jugando con ella.

Porque si para Erza algo estaba claro era que para Natsu esto no era más que un juego de niños, y la prueba fehaciente de ello era el hecho de que en todo el tiempo que llevaban "luchando" Natsu no se había esforzado en lo más mínimo y ni siquiera tenía una sola gota de sudor, mientras que ella había utilizado una gran cantidad de magia en aquellos ataques que a pesar de acertar no le causaron daños a su oponente.

Pero a pesar de ello no se sentía cansada aún, aunque si le costaba respirar debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la espalda, - "¿entonces? ¿Por qué el miedo?"- era el pensamiento que rodaba su cabeza; si aún era capaz de seguir luchando ¿Por qué Temía tanto?, de repente unos recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a ella:

\- **"Hace unos meses durante una misión con la enana me topé con unos comerciantes del extranjero, ellos me contaron que en donde vivían existían unos magos tan poderosos o incluso más que los mismos "DIOSES DE ISGHAR" y ellos los llamaron de esa manera LA SANTA TRINIDAD".**

\- **"Ante ustedes el hombre conocido como El Heraldo De La Destrucción Natsu Dragneel".**

Entonces lo entendió su miedo no era perder ante él, su miedo era el no poder ayudarlo; hacer que los recuerde, no poder traer de vuelta a aquel amigo que tanto ella como los demás habían llorado sin cansancio, su verdadero temor era el fallarle de nuevo a Natsu como ella sentía que lo hizo hace dos años cuando desapareció, pero eso era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir no esta vez, esta vez lo ayudaría y sim importar el costo esta vez ella lo salvaría.

\- Aún no has visto todo mi poder (dijo Erza con seguridad)

Rápidamente Erza volvió a re – equiparse esta vez con su **Armadura Del Purgatorio** y utilizando su maza ella se abalanzo contra el peli – rosa el cual solo sonreía de manera arrogante igual que al comienzo, a la par de que esquivaba los golpes que Erza le lanzaba cosa que no hacía más que enfurecer a la maga escarlata que estaba ya harta de que solo jugaran con ella.

\- ¡DEMONIOS PELEA ENSERIO NATSU! (DIJO UNA MUY ENOJADA ERZA)

\- **Realmente ¿quieres que vaya enserio?**

\- Sí, eso es lo que quiero.

\- **Entonces… ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!**

Con estas palabras Natsu comenzó a elevar su poder mágico de tal manera que el aire se volvió pesado y los árboles a su alrededor comenzaron a incinerarse debido al calor uno por uno hasta quedar en cenizas, su poder era tan abrumador que lo único que Erza pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas ante tal devastadora demostración de poder por parte del peli – rosa, el cual luego de ello golpeo sus manos contra el suelo y dijo: **PILARES ARDIENTES DEL DIOS DRAGÓN** y desde las profundidades de la tierra emergieron cuatro pilares envueltos en fuego azul de aproximadamente 20 metros de alto y separados uno de otro por aproximadamente 1km de distancia, una vez que los pilares estuvieron a su máximo esplendor estos se entrelazaron uno con troto a manera de formar una especie de barrera cuadrada de fuego azul, **{es casi como la de tártaros solo que hecha de fuego azul en lugar de paredes},** dicha barrera hacia que el calor fuera casi insoportable.

\- ¿Qué es esto? (pregunto una sofocada Erza)

-Pues veras, lo que estás viendo es mi sala de entrenamiento (dijo en tono neutro)

\- ¿Sala de entrenamiento?

\- Así es, este lugar como podrás darte cuenta este lugar está hecho de fuego azul, mismo fuego que alguna vez perteneció al mismísimo " **DIOS DRAGON" ¡SARAMA! {si el de dragón ball súper}.** Pero eso no es todo este fuego también tiene la capacidad de aislar del exterior cualquier tipo de ataque o magia que se realice en su interior sin importar la fuerza que posea el mago invocador de la misma.

La declaración de Natsu dejo a Erza más que sorprendida, pues jamás había oído de ese tipo de magia por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a preguntar.

\- ¿Para qué nos encerraste en un lugar así?

\- Sencillo, mi maestro me pidió que no luchara con nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia debido a que suelo dejarme llevar al momento de luchar, y gracias a ello mi magia se descontrola y pues termino destruyéndolo todo, es por eso que me llaman **HERALDO DE LA DESTRUCIÓN** ya que una vez que pongo un pie en algún lugar con la intención de luchar ten por seguro que de aquel sitio no quedara nada más que destrucción.

\- Es más, recuerdo que me pusieron ese apodo por lo que ocurrió en ATLAND hace año y medio (dijo de manera relajada)

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso hace año y medio?

\- La verdad no creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, lo mejor será que te prepares porque voy a cumplir tu deseo y peleare enserio. **¿Estas preparada? Porque aquí voy (** dijo con una mirada y voz siniestra mientas se lanzaba al ataque)

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO SERCA DE LA CIUDAD DE CROCUS…**

Mientras Erza y Natsu luchaban en las cercanías de la ciudad de Crocus se encontraban los dos magos compañeros del Slayer peli – rosa Giselle y A.J, los cuales daban un paseo por la zona a la espera de la llegada de su maestro Drako y el Conde Van Helsing que en ese instante estaban reunidos con el rey Thoma en el palacio para ultimar detalles de la alianza entre Fiore y The Four Gems.

\- Oye A.J, que te parece si vamos tu y yo a buscar un lugar más privado para "jugar" (dijo en tono pícaro mientras pegaba sus pechos al cuerpo del mago)

\- ¿Qué…co…sas…di…ces Giselle? (dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso)

\- jajaja, hubieras visto tu cara jajaja, esta toda roja como tomate jajaja.

\- ¡GISELLE! (exclamo), eres una …

\- Jajaja, vamos A.J relájate solo quería hacerte reaccionar, ya que desde que salimos de la casa has estado muy distraído, es más, yo diría que estas así desde lo que paso anoche en el castillo con Natsu y con los magos de aquel gremio.

\- Si es vedad, pero es de todo lo que paso anoche hay algo que no termina de encajar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues que no entiendo cómo es que aquellos magos aseguran conocerlo.

\- ¿Enserio les creíste?, vamos amigo es obvio estaban mintiendo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- Bueno yo…

\- Además, no olvides que lo único que sabemos de Natsu es lo que el maestro nos ha dicho, fuera de ello no sabemos nada acerca de su pasado.

\- ¿Estas tratando de decir que el maestro nos mintió?

\- La verdad yo no sé qué pensar de todo esto Giselle, sé que el maestro nunca nos engañaría, pero debes reconocer que en un principio él era el único que estaba al lado de Natsu y que ninguno de nosotros podía dialogar con él.

\- Sí, pero también recuerda que cuando Natsu se unió al gremio era muy reservado y era él quien se alejaba de nosotros, y que no fue sino hasta el incidente de hace un año y medio que él comenzó a tratarnos y que fue justo después de eso que nos hicimos un equipo.

\- Tienes razón, pero…

\- Pero ¿qué?

\- Debes reconocer que hay mucho más en el asunto de Natsu de lo que aparenta, como por ejemplo su magia.

\- ¿Qué pasa con su magia?

\- Que antes de incidente su magia era distinta.

\- No logro entender lo que quieres decir.

\- Que antes de aquella pelea su magia a pesar de que era agresiva, era normal a su mudo, pero después de ese día algo cambio y su magia comenzó a tornarse desagradable ya que no solo era agresiva, sino que también logro sentir en ella un poco de oscuridad, aunque por lo que he podido notar esto solo ocurre en aquellas ocasiones en las que deja que sus emociones lo dominen.

\- Pues, aunque digas eso, recuerda que El aún sigue siendo nuestro compañero, además que si algo de lo que dices es verdad, ten por seguro que el maestro lo resolverá.

\- Es muy cierto, jajaja no cabe duda que de vez en cuando puedes decir algo sensato Giselle.

\- ¡OYE! (con una cara de enojo estilo anime)

 **CON LOS DE FAIRY TAIL…**

 **-** ¡MATARLA! (dijeron al unísono Grey, Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Charle)

\- Pero, ¿Por qué Natsu querría matar a Erza primera? (pregunto un sorprendido Makarov)

\- No hay tiempo de explicarles, ahora lo importante es que vayamos a buscarla inmediatamente antes de que sea tarde (le contesto la pequeña rubia)

Con estas palabras el maestro Makarov junto con Grey, Lucy, Gajeel, Mira, Wendy, Lily, Charle y Happy se digirieron al lugar en donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea de Natsu y Erza siendo guiados por la maestra Mavis.

\- Maestra, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar hasta dónde están? (pregunto Mira)

\- Pues si seguimos a este ritmo tal vez unos 35 minutos. "Solo espero que lleguemos a tempo" (pensó eso último para sí misma)

A medida que avanzaban llegaron hasta la entrada de la ciudad hasta pasar muy cerca de donde se encontraban Giselle y A.J los cuales ya se habían percatado de la presencia del grupo de magos de Fairy Tail, por lo que decidieron interceptarlos para saber con certeza a donde se dirigían, pues por el camino que llevaban ellos sospechaban que podrían ir hacia donde se estaban alojando; cosa que por lo sucedido la noche anterior sabían que no terminaría bien.

Justo en el momento en el que A.J y Giselle estaban detrás de los magos y se disponían a encararlos nada una gran explosión se escuchó en el lugar, cosa que sorprendió a los magos de ambos gremios, los cuales debido a la impresión se detuvieron en seco.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? (pregunto un asustado Grey)

\- Este poder es monstruoso (dijo temblando Lucy)

\- Es casi tan grande como el de Acnología (hablo Makarov recordando el poder de aquella bestia que los ataco hace 9 años)

\- Viene cerca de donde esta nuestra casa (dijo Giselle)

\- No puede ser, este poder es… Nat…su. ¡Maldición!, esto se ve mal (dijo un preocupado A.J)

Al escuchar el nombre de Natsu los magos de Fairy Tail se voltearon y solo para ver que la persona que había dicho esas palabras no era otra más que A.J Rusev mago de Dragon Heart y compañero de Natsu acompañado de la chica peli – roja de nombre Giselle.

\- ¿Ustedes son los compañeros de Natsu – san? (pregunto la Slayer del cielo)

\- Así es, y ustedes son los magos que dicen conocerlo (respondió Giselle)

\- Nosotros no decimos nada por supuesto que lo conocemos (hablo un tanto fastidiado Gajeel)

\- Y, ¿tienen como probarlo? (pregunto en tono burlón Giselle)

Debido a ese comentario algunos como Grey y Mirajane miraron con desprecio a la peli – roja que solo los ignoraba cosa que a su vez enfurecía más a los magos quienes le iban a contestar, pero fueron interrumpidos por Makarov quien dijo:

\- No tenemos tiempo para peleas sin sentido, démonos prisa tenemos que llegar con Natsu y Erza.

\- Esperen un momento por favor (hablo A.J)

\- ¿Qué ocurre muchacho?

\- Permitan que Giselle los acompañe.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?

\- Por favor Giselle has lo que te digo (tono serio), por favor señor permita que mi compañera los acompañe es muy importante que ella vaya con ustedes.

\- Esta bien muchacho, pero… ¿Qué harás tú?

\- Yo iré por el maestro y el señor Paul.

\- Entiendo en ese caso… Happy, Chale, Wendy acompáñenlo.

\- Sí (respondieron)

Y sin perder tiempo Makarov y los otros magos se apresuraron hasta el lugar de la explosión mientras que A.J junto con Wendy y los dos exceed iban en dirección contraria en busca de Paul y Drako.

\- "Demonios, esto no me gusta nada, solo espero que no sea lo que creo, porque si lo es esto se pondrá muy mal" (pensaba el mago peli – blanco)

 **DE REGRESO CON ERZA Y NATSU…**

La batalla entre los dos magos había vuelto a comenzar dentro de aquel cubo hecho de fuego; y esta vez los ataques de Natsu eran mucho más violentos, tanto así que Erza apenas y podía bloquear unos cuantos golpes por lo que estaba totalmente a merced del peli – rosa el cual había tomado a Erza como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase y se dedicaba a golpearla a diestra y siniestra pero usando únicamente su fuerza física, mientras golpeaba el cuerpo de la chica mantenía una sonrisa llena de arrogancia y prepotencia a la vez que decía:

\- **Vamos ¿Qué pasa contigo?, pensé que querías que fuera enserio; estás haciendo que esto sea muy aburrido ¿en dónde está esa determinación que tenías hace unos minutos?** (decía en tono burlón mientras seguía golpeándola)

Erza por su parte no respondió pues dejando de lado el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por la brutal paliza que estaba recibiendo por parte de su ex – compañero, a ella lo que realmente la tenía en ese estado era la manera en la que la estaba humillado aquel chico; era como si la historia que paso con Jerall hace años se estuviera repitiendo pero esta ocasión la persona que en ese momento la había salvado era la misma que ahora la golpeaba sin piedad alguna, para Erza este era un golpe demasiado duro no solo a nivel físico sino también emocional, nuevamente estaba en aquella incómoda situación en la que debía elegir si pelear o recibir el castigo de lo que ella consideraba su "culpa".

Ya que a pesar de que lo que hablo con el maestro después de la supuesta muerte de Natsu le ayudo a seguir con su vida, muy en el fondo de su corazón ella nunca dejo de culparse por lo ocurrido; dado que para ella el no haber estado allí para él y no haberse percatado a tiempo de la situación por la que atravesaba era tanto como haberle fallado de la peor manera posible, pues a pesar de la actitud infantil e inmadura del peli – rosa, él jamás la abandono en ningún momento y sin importar que tipo de problema tuviese Natsu siempre busco la forma de ayudarla; era por esta razón que ella sentía culpa, pues al primer gran problema que su amigo tuvo fue incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarle.

\- **Que molesto, tal parece que los magos del gremio número uno de Fiore son muy débiles** (dijo de manera burlona)

Después de su declaración y debido a que la pelea se había puesto muy "aburrida" según su criterio Natsu se disponía a retirarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera unas palabras lo detuvieron.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? (decía una jadeante Erza que apenas se podía poner de pie)

\- Veo que aún puedes moverte, pero en ese estado dudo mucho que seas capas de luchar; así que, mejor hazte a ti misma un favor y ríndete.

Natsu iba a seguir su retirada, pero no conto conque Erza lo sorprendería con un potente puñetazo en el rostro que para su sorpresa esta vez sí le dolió un coco. Lo siguiente que vio fue a una cansada pero aun de pie peli – roja que decía:

\- Escúchame muy bien Natsu, no me importa lo que me puedas o no hacer a mí; pero lo que no voy a permitir jamás aun si se trata de ti es que… ¡INSULTES EL NOMBRE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA!

Y una vez más Erza con su **Armadura De La Emperatriz del Fuego** absorbe el daño provocado por la barrera de fuego azul, se acerca rápidamente hacia el peli – rosa y junto en el momento en el que esta lo más cerca posible de él invoca su maza y lo golpea directamente a la cara haciendo que retroceda varios centímetros aunque no consigue derribarlo, sin perder tiempo se re equipa con su **Armadura Fairy** y usando su espada cargada de energía le da un corte transversal a Natsu que nuevamente no logro esquivarlo y recibió de lleno el ataque volviendo a retroceder unos cuantos centímetros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la peli – escarlata parecía estar dándolo todo en la batalla y de que estaba logrado hacer retroceder a el mago de fuego, el ya nombrado no parecía estar preocupado en lo más mínimo; por el contrario, parecía mantener la calma a pesar de los potentes ataques de los que había sido víctima.

\- Parece que te he subestimado (dijo en tono neutro), pero eso se acabó.

Y creando un círculo mágico hiso aparecer una espada de doble filo la cual tenía un mango un único mango central de color negro con detalles en dorado y de un movimiento rápido hizo que ambos lados de le espadas se envolvieran en fuego, pero de distinto color la primera espada se envolvió en su clásico fuego rojo carmesí mientras que la segunda se envolvió en un fuego azul **{el mismo que el de la barrera},** esta acción sorprendió a Erza que nunca se esperó que Natsu tuviese una espada como esa y mucho menos que supiera usarla.

\- **Muy bien aquí vamos…** (dijo el peli – rosa iniciando su contrataque)

Rápidamente Erza salió de su estado de asombro y haciendo gala de su gran manejo de la espada pudo detener el ataque de Natsu, aunque cada vez estaba más sorprendida por la versatilidad que demostraba su ex – compañero en cuanto al uso de magia, pero ella era plenamente consciente de que no podía darse el lujo de desconcentrarse por lo que opto por retroceder unos pasos para poder re equiparse con su **Armadura De La Rueda Del Cielo** e invocar más de 100 espadas las cuales son enviadas hacia Natsu pero no para atacarlo sino para rodearlo, ya una vez que las espadas han rodeado por completo al mago Erza se re Equipa con su **Armadura De La Emperatriz del Rayo** y usando su lanza carga su **CICLOTRÓN DE RAYO** a máxima potencia el cual no falla gracias a las espadas que sirvieron como pararrayos y amplificaron mucho su potencia, aunque para la mala suerte de la maga a su oponente no pareció afectarle gravemente su ataque y con solo un agitar de su espada logro deshacerse no solo de las espadas de Erza sino también de la electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo.

\- Ahora es mi turno de atacar, vas a probar el poder de mi **Espada Colmillo.**

Y moviendo sus espadas de manera circular creo una gran esfera esferas de fuego bi- color **{rojo y azul}** y la lanzo hasta Erza que no tenía oportunidad de esquivar dicho ataque debido a su gran tamaño y a la barrera que los atrapaba por lo que su única opción fue re equiparse con su **Armadura De Adamantio** y esperar que esta fuese capaz de soportar el ataque.

\- Recibe esto… **EXPLOSIÓN SOLAR**

Y la gran bola de fuego bi-color choco contra el escudo de Erza provocando una gigantesca explosión.

\- ¡MALDICION!, no lo soporto es demasiado fuerte para mí, la armadura se está deshaciendo y el escudo está a punto de romperse. "Lo siento Natsu te he vuelto a fallar" (fue el último pensamiento de Erza antes de sucumbir ante la explosión)

La potencia que contenía el ataque era tal que ni siquiera la barrera **(supuestamente indestructible)** creada por el mismo Natsu no fue capaz de resistirlo por lo que al igual que la peli – roja termino cediendo ante él. Una gigantesca explosión pudo oírse por todo el lugar e inclusive pudo ser escuchada en la capital del reino la ciudad de Crocus.

 **AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL CASTLLO DEL REY THOMA…**

En la sala de reuniones del castillo del rey Thoma E. Fiore el ya nombrado se encontraba en compañía de su fiel caballero Arcadios y de los visitantes y embajadores del continente de ATLAND, Drako Heavenly y Paul Van Helsing, quienes se encontraban exponiendo sus ideas acerca de la alianza entre Fiore y The Four Gems, cuando fueron sorprendidos por el sonido de una explosión lo que provocó la alarma de todos los allí presentes.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? (se preguntaron todos al unísono)

\- Parece que vino de las afueras de la ciudad (dijo Arcadios)

\- "Algo me dice que esto es obra de Natsu" (fue el pensamiento de Drako ante lo dicho por Arcadios)

Ante tal suceso el rey Thoma le ordeno a Arcadios que junto con un grupo de guardias fueran al lugar de la explosión para saber lo que la provocó, por lo que Drako temiendo que su pensamiento fuese verdad le pidió al rey que lo dejara acompañar a Arcadios a lo que el rey tras dudarlo unos segundos decidió aceptar; Paul por su parte, al ser compañero de Drako tuvo que acompañarlo y aunque no lo dejo notar él también sospechaba que el Slayer de fuego podría ser el causante de todo el alboroto, pues sabia a la perfección la fama que tenía el chico en todo ATLAND.

Y sin pérdida de tiempo Arcadios reunió a un grupo de soldados y junto a Drako y Paul partieron rombo al lugar donde se originó la explosión, mientras iban camino a la salida de la ciudad se encontraron con un par de magos y dos Exceed que iban rumbo al castillo.

\- Maestro menos mal que lo encontramos, necesito que nos acompañe por favor (decía un cansado A.J)

\- Entonces si es él (dijo el moreno)

\- ¿Cómo usted ya lo sabía?

\- Algo así, pude sentir su poder en esa explosión.

\- Entonces lo mejor será darnos prisa.

Y así nuevamente todos tomaron rumbo al lugar en donde se había desatado dicha explosión; sin embargo, Wendy quien escucho la pequeña plática entre los dos magos; a la vez que recordaba lo descubierto por ella y Gajeel, por lo que solo podía pensar en una cosa.

\- "¿Cuál será el gran misterio que envuelve a Natsu – san y a su nuevo gremio"?

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO…**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Hola que tal amigos, los saluda Jimsop098 con un nuevo capítulo de **EL DOLOR DEL AMOR;** y antes que nada les pido disculpas por la demora, pero como muchos ya sabrán hace poco el manga de Fairy tail llego a su fin. Y bueno esa fue la razón por la que he estado inactivo ya que quise esperar a ver como terminaba y que tipo de final Mashima – sama daría a su obra por lo que a continuación daré mi opinión al respecto:

 **¡Atención!, si no has visto el final del manga o simplemente solo has visto el anime por favor sáltate esta parte.**

Bueno la verdad es que en si el final no estuvo a la altura de lo que me esperaba, aunque no digo que sea malo; la verdad es que en este último arco no sentí la esencia de Fairy tail, ya que tanto las batallas contra Zeref y Acnología fueron un poco flojas a mi modo de ver; el hecho de que Natsu al final no luchara con todo su poder de demonio siendo que desde la saga de Tártaros se hiso mucho hincapié en ese asunto me dejo un mal sabor de boca; además, está el hecho de que en toda la maldita guerra no hubo ninguna baja importante a pesar de que como dije se supone que era una guerra pues le resto mucho a la trama.

A pesar de ello el capítulo final del manga si me sorprendió en algo, y fue en el hecho de que el NALU no se hiso 100% canon, cosa que, si paso con el GRUVIA y el GALE, de allí en más pienso que pudo terminar mucho mejor **{sin mencionar que dejaron muchas cosas sin resolver}** aunque a pesar de todo lo ya dicho realmente extrañare el manga y de igual forma le doy millón gracias por tantos años de entretenimiento.

 **LEER DESDE AQUÍ…**

Bueno una vez dicho eso no me queda más que agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y le dan favoritos, también a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios de verdad ¡GRACIAS!

Ahora así digan que tal les pareció, así como lo que creen que pasara cuando se encuentren los miembros de Fairy tail y Natsu, así como lo que le pasara a Erza y ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Natsu hace año y medio?

Se despide Jimsop098.


	6. Chapter 10

**EL DOLOR DEL AMOR CAPITULO 10**

Este fan fic no me Pertenece, yo Solamente He Decidido Seguir con la historia con el Permiso del creador original, ya Que El por Motivos Personales decidió no continuar con la historia.

TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE ESTE FAN FIC SON DE: u/3118013/Toaneo07-Ver2-0.

 **Encontraras las partes de Toaneo07-ver2-0 en mi perfil en la parte de favoritos.**

 **Los personajes de Este fic a excepción de los OC pertenecen a la serie de Anime y manga Fairy Tail Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

Bueno, antes de comenzar me gustaría. disculparme con todos ustedes debido a que he estado mucho tiempo inactivo en esta historia. Originalmente tenía pensado subir este capítulo dos semanas después de subir el capítulo dos de mi otra historia, lamentablemente debido a ciertas complicaciones tanto laborables cómo personales me fue imposible hacerlo. Sin embargo, a partir de ahora espero estar más activo en ambas historias.

 **ANTERRIORMENTE…**

\- Recibe esto… **EXPLOSIÓN SOLAR**

\- ¡MALDICION!, no lo soporto es demasiado fuerte para mí, la armadura se está deshaciendo y el escudo está a punto de romperse. "Lo siento Natsu te he vuelto a fallar"

 **EN EL CASTLLO DEL REY THOMA…**

"¿Cuál será el gran misterio que envuelve a Natsu – san y a su nuevo gremio"?

 **EL DOLOR DEL AMOR CAPITULO 10**

 **En algún lugar del bosque de Crocus…**

A la par que la batalla entre Natsu y Erza se llevaba a cabo, tres figuras encapuchadas observaban todo a una distancia segura mediante una lacrima de comunicación que se encontraba escondida cerca del lugar en la pelea, estas tres figuras eran nada más y nada menos que los miembros del gremio independiente Crime Sorciére Jerall Fernández, Ultear Milkovich y Meredy los cuales habían seguido a la peli – roja desde que salió de la ciudad, todo esto sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

En un principio los magos decidieron no intervenir en la pelea, sin embargo, a medida que está avanzaba Jerall se notaba mucho más preocupado por la seguridad de Erza, dado que a medida que avanzaba la pelea ella parecía estar más y más agotada; mientras que Natsu por el contrario, no parecía esforzarse en lo más mínimo, pero lo que verdaderamente preocupo al mago peli – azul era la misteriosa barrera hecha de fuego que se levantó en el campo de batalla; razón por la cual la comunicación con la lácrima se perdió, fue justo en ese momento que Jerall perdió los estribos y sin perder tiempo partió rumbo a ese lugar para rescatar a la peli – roja.

Sus acompañantes a sabiendas de que no podrían el tenerlo optaron por acompañarlo, durante el transcurso de su viaje al campo de batalla los tres se mantenía en absoluto silencio; pero no así sus mentes las cuales divagaban en diferentes pensamientos, aunque con un punto en común.

Para Ultear todo esto era muy confuso, dado que durante los dos años que ella junto con sus compañeros se mantuvieron vigilando el continente de Álvarez había escuchado rumores acerca de las fuerzas del continente vecino y sobre sus magos élite conocidos cómo la Santa Trinidad, los cuales se decía eran mucho más fuertes que los mismos Dioses De Ishgar, pero lo que ella no se imaginó ni por un segundo era que el mago más fuerte de esos tres resultaría ser aquel joven mago del gremio Fairy tail, Natsu Dragneel el cual supuestamente habría desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar rastro y que a día de hoy se daba por muerto.

No obstante, lo que más sorprendió a la maga peli – negra era la extraña energía que emanaba del cuerpo del joven mago, esto era debido a que esta extraña energía era algo fuera de este mundo; y según su criterio, esto no podría augurar nada bueno ya que ni siquiera la magia maligna producida por el mismísimo mago oscuro Zeref que ella puedo experimentar durante su encuentro en la isla Tenrou le causó dicha sensación, el pensar en todo esto sólo causó que su inquietud aumentara.

Por parte de Meredy los pensamientos que rondaban su mente también se relacionaban con el chico peli – rosa, pero diferencia de Ultear la cual solo quería mantenerse lo más natural posible sobre el asunto del Dragneel, para Meredy aquel chico significaba mucho más pues aun recordaba aquella ocasión en la ambas se encontraron con él luego de que este hubiera visto a Erza junto Jerall, ella aun podía recordar la sesión de dolor y tristeza que transmitía el peli – rosa; y a pesar de que su compañera nunca más volvió a mencionar aquel asunto Meredy sabía que ella también lo recordaba.

Pero por eso mismo, entendía perfectamente a su figura materna, pues ella sabía que al igual que Natsu, Ultear también sufría por su amor a Jerall; sin embargo, ella había decidido seguir junto a él sin importar que para él ella no sea más que una simple amiga, claro está que Meredy en un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con eso debido a que ella pensaba que esto solo la haría sufrir mucho más, de allí que en muchas canciones ella trato de convencerla para que aclarase las cosas con Jerall, pero Ultear simplemente se negó argumentando que ese era su deseo, por lo que con el pasar del tiempo Meredy simplemente dejó de intentarlo. Pero volviendo con el asunto del joven Dragneel; para ella estaba más que claro que todo el asunto de su desaparición y su incorporación como mago del gremio Dragon Heart tenía mucho que ver con la maga Erza Scarlet, y sabía que el enfrentamiento que ambos llevaban a cabo no era sino el detonante de algo mucho más grande.

Jerall Fernández aquel mago ex miembro de los diez magos santos y líder del gremio independiente Crime Sorciére; en estos momentos se encontrada pensando en todo lo ocurrido en estos últimos días, primero la aparición sorpresa de los miembros representantes de Atland en el castillo del rey, después la sorpresa de que el miembro más poderoso de la fuerza conocida como La Santa Trinidad haya resultado ser Natsu Dragneel, aquel mago con el que se enfrentó en aquella ocasión en la torre del cielo, y aquel a quien ayudó durante el enfrentamiento con el líder del gremio oscuro Oracion Seis, y como si eso no fuera suficiente ahora ese mismo chico se encontraba luchando con aquella persona a la que protegió en aquella ocasión, misma persona de la que él estaba enamorado.

Para Jerall esto era sumamente extraño, pues jamás pensó que aquel joven del que Erza le hablo durante estos años en los pocos encuentros que habían tenido, y que según la descripción de la propia Erza siempre fue alegre y ruidoso pero que por sobre todo siempre valoro y cuido a cada uno de los miembros de su gremio más que a su propia vida, y qué durante estos dos últimos años fue la razón por la que Erza sufría en silencio, dado que aunque ella lo negara aún se seguía culpando por según ella haberle fallado como amiga, en este preciso momento esté a punto de acabar con su vida, pues para él estaba más que claro que esa eran las intenciones del peli – rosa.

Por esa misma razón, él junto con sus compañeras corrían apresuradamente a través del bosque para llegar al sitio de la lucha y salvar a Erza.

\- ¡Vamos de prisa! (decía Jerall a sus compañeras)

 **Con Mavis y los demás…**

Los miembros de Fairy tail junto con Giselle se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa con el fin de llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar de la batalla, sin embargo, el ambiente entre los antes mencionados era muy tenso ya que todos los ex compañeros del mago peli – rosa aun sentían algo de desconfianza hacia a la maga de Dragon Heart, pues a pesar de todo lo que su maestro les contó ellos aun pensaban que había algo más que los miembros de dicho gremio les ocultaban; y tanto Makarov como Mavis eran plenamente conscientes de ello, y aunque no podían negar que ellos también tenían los mismos pensamientos sabían que por ahora lo más importante era llegar hasta allí lo más pronto posible para socorrer a su compañera, fue por eso que Makarov para evitar conflictos innecesarios decidió hablar.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! (exclamo el maestro haciendo que todos le presten atención)

\- Sé que la relación entre nuestros gremios no inició de la mejor manera, pero debido a que este es un caso de vida o muerte les pido a ustedes chicos como maestro de Fairy tail que se comparten a la altura de la situación, en cuanto a ti Giselle, te pido lo mismo como unos de los Díez Magos Santos y como representante del reino de Fiore.

Tanto los miembros de Fairy tail como la manga de Dragon Heart tuvieron que aceptar las órdenes del anciano maestro, pues por parte de los miembros del gremio de las hadas sabían que desobedecer a su maestro no era una opción; y en cuanto a Giselle pues, aunque para ella las ordenes de un anciano como Makarov no tenían ninguna validez sabía perfectamente que el iniciar una pelea ahora lo único que provocaría sería un conflicto entra a Fiore y la alianza de The Four Gems y eso era algo que no podía permitirse al menos no por ahora.

La primera maestra del gremio Mavis Vermilion por su parte se mantenía aislada de la conversación, aunque agradeció mentalmente al tercer maestro por aliviar un poco el ambiente, por ahora para ella la prioridad era llegar lo más pronto posible con el fin de evitar que Natsu cometiese una locura.

\- Por favor Natsu no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir (pensó la maga rubia mientras viajaba rombo lugar de la lucha)

 **EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA…**

Luego de que el polvo provocado por la gran explosión se disipara se pudo observar que lo que antes fue un bosque lleno de vida, ahora solamente era un lugar árido y deprimente pues lo único que se podía observar por doquier eran restos de árboles calcinados, así como también los cuerpos de algunos animales que fueron alcanzados por el ataque, este escenario era digno de una película de terror. No obstante, dentro de todo ese escenario lleno de destrucción se podía ver a dos figuras humanas, la primera de ellas se encontraba de pie con su ropa totalmente destrozada a tal punto qué es ella solo quería una pequeña prenda qué cubría su virilidad, esta persona era Natsu Dragneel el cual sonreía con satisfacción pues sentía que había hecho honor a su sobrenombre **EL HERALDO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN,** la otra figura por el contrariose encontraba tendida en el suelo con varios moretones y algunas quemaduras, esta persona era Erza Scarlet la cual apenas y se encontraba consiente, pues había utilizado casi todo su poder mágico para soportar la fuerza monstruosa del último ataque lanzado por el peli – rosa.

\- **Vaya, veo que lograste sobrevivir debo decir que me sorprendes jajaja, pero lamentablemente parece que ya no te quedan fuerzas, debo reconocértelo eres la primera persona qué ha logrado sobrevivir a uno de mis ataques lo que demuestra qué te subestime y que al parecer no eras tal débil como yo pensaba (decía el Dragneel con una sonrisa algo siniestra mientras se acercaba a su oponente)**

Erza por su parte prefirió no responderle, pues a pesar de que sus heridas eran considerables lo que más le dolía no era precisamente el cuerpo sino más bien el alma, pues sentía que de alguna manera le había vuelto fallar a su amigo y eso realmente la hacía sentir miserable.

Sin embargo, a Natsu no le gusto su reacción por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más a ella para hacerla hablar, estando justo frente a ella inclino su cuerpo hasta quedar cara a cara con la peli – roja y usando su mano movió su cabello de sus ojos y dijo:

\- **¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?**

 **\- Tsk, ¡vamos di algo maldición! (exclamo molesto)**

Pero para su descontento no recibió respuesta, y esto solo enfureció aún más pensó en reclamar nuevamente a la maga, pero prefería mejor retirarse pues sentía que ya había hecho suficiente por un día además de que su maestro seguramente lo regañaría por haber destrozado gran parte de ese bosque, y con eso en mente inicio su retirada, pero sorpresivamente cuando inicio su marcha escucho una voz que dijo:

\- ¡Espera!

Giro su cabeza para confirmar que quien había dicho eso llamar a otra persona que Erza, la cual de alguna manera había logrado ponerse de pie pero obviamente ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, pues apenas se podría mantenerse en pie y su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas por lo que sin decir nada solo se limitó a seguir su camino, la maga del re equipo al notar que había sido ignorada nuevamente intento llamar su atención repitiéndole que esperara pero el mago peli – rosa simplemente siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Erza al sentirse con su orgullo por los suelos apreto los puños con frustración, sentía realmente inútil y débil no sabía que más hacer para tratar de ayudar a su amigo unas pocas en lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron su rostro y sin saber cómo ni porque su cuerpo se movió por si solo y agarro del suelo una pequeña roca y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó hacia el mago de fuego que simplemente giro su cabeza a un costado para esquivarla.

Pero… aunque para él realmente resulta fácil esquivar las rocas, eso no significaba que no le molestase; es decir, era obvio que la pelea había terminado, pero al parecer esta chica resultaba ser mucho más obstinada de lo que él hubiera imaginado y aunque realmente admiraba eso, ya comenzaba a fastidiarlo la actitud de la peli – roja.

\- ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente? Mírate apenas y puedes mantenerse de pie, acepta tu derrota y vive para pelear otro día (dijo el Slayer de fuego sin voltear hacia atrás)

Pero para la peli – roja las palabras dichas por el mago no hicieron más que hacer más grande la herida en su orgullo y haciendo oídos sordos a lo dicho por él, nuevamente agarro una roca del suelo y la arrojo hacia él, pero en esta ocasión el chico no esquivo el ataque por el contrario se giró y con su mano atrapó la roca que le habían lanzado y apretando su puño la destrozo.

\- ¡ **Ya es suficiente! (exclamó con molestia)**

 **\- Eres una persona demasiado obstinada compréndelo maldición, la pelea acabo así que deja de intentar iniciar una pelea que no podrás terminar, realmente no quiero matarte, pero si sigues molestándome créeme que no me vas a dejar otra opción.**

 **-** No voy… a rendir… me (dijo Erza con un tono a penas audible pero lleno de determinación)

Esta declaración hiso que Natsu levantara una ceja en señal de confusión pues aún no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía con esa mujer, pues era evidente que en su estado no estaba en condiciones de lucha y sin embargo ella se negaba a aceptarlo, definitivamente algo estaba mal con esta mujer y eso solo hacia que el mago de fuego reconsiderara la opción de matarla pues sentía que esta mujer podría convertirse en una amenaza para él.

Con eso en mente comenzó acercarse lentamente hacia ella, pero antes de que pudieran cruzar palabras la maga del re equipo se desplomo frente a él; sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera tocar el suelo él logró sujetarla.

Y sorprendentemente el tener a esta chica entre sus brazos provoco un mar sensaciones en su persona algo que él creyó imposible dado que siempre era frio e indiferente con los demás; por un lado, sentía un sentimiento de nostalgia como sí algo en aquella chica le fuera familiar, pero al mismo tiempo desconocido, y por el otro sentia un profundo dolor en lo más ondo de su alma a tal punto que sin darse cuenta había comenzado derramar pequeñas lagrimas que poco a poco comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas; al darse cuenta de ello acomodo a la peli – roja al lado derecho de su pecho sujetándola con su brazo derecho, para con su otro brazo secarse las lágrimas.

Podría decirse que realmente estaba sorprendido, pues en todos los recuerdos que tenia de su vida; en ninguno de ellos había tal sensación, por lo que por un momento llego cuestionarse qué tan verdaderas eran las palabras qué le había dicho aquella mujer que ya hacía en sus brazos. ¿Realmente era posible que él haya sido parte de su gremio? ¿podría ser verdad que eran amigos? ¿y sí eso era verdad entonces cómo llego a Atland? ¿acaso su maestro le había mentido? ¿podría ser que todos los recuerdos de su vida fueran falsos?

Estas y muchas otras preguntas eran la que rondaban la mente de Natsu, pero nuestro querido amigo se vio forzado salir de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que la peli – roja estaba cada vez más y más débil cosa que alarmó al mago pues sabía que esto solo podría significar que la susodicha estaba en peligro de muerte, por eso decidió que lo mejor seria llevarla inmediatamente con un médico, pues sí bien la había amenazado con que la mataría, él realmente solo lo hizo porque esperaba que ella recapacitará y desistiera de querer luchar, además de que aún debía darle una explicación acerca de todo lo que sabía sobre su padre por lo que dejarla morir no era una opción.

Y cuándo por tercera vez se disponía a marcharse de ese lugar, y como si de un mal chiste se tratase nuevamente escucha una voz que lo obliga a detenerse.

\- ¡Tú, maldito desgraciado!

Viéndose nuevamente forzado a detenerse voltea para ver detrás de él a tres figuras encapuchadas; dos de las cuales eran femeninas, podia sentir que quieras figuras especialmente la de en medio que parecía ser el líder lo observaban con recelo y haciendo caso a sus instintos pregunto:

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Qué acaso no me escucharon?, he dicho que ¿qué es lo que quieren conmigo?

Está vez las figuras encapuchados dieron un paso al frente y la persona del medio se descubrió el rostro mostrando a un hombre de entre veintiséis a veintiocho años de pelo azul con raro tatuaje en la cara: y que, a pesar de su apariencia Natsu podia sentir un poder mágico bastante elevado en él al igual que en sus acompañantes.

\- Yo soy Jerall Fernández (dijo el chico ahora conocido como Jerall)

\- Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, pero aún no has respondido mi pregunta así que dime Jerall ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

\- Primero dime ¿por qué lastimarte a Erza? (dijo el peli – azul con tono serio)

\- Ya veo, conoces a este chicas cierto, pues bien la verdad es que fue ella quién me reto a una batalla, en primera instancia me negué pero insistió por lo que no me queda de otra más que aceptar y así fue como comenzamos una lucha que para serte sincero me decepciono un poco, pues había escuchado muchos rumores acerca de la famosa TITANIA de Fairy tail, y sobre su gran fuerza pero una vez que combatí con ella simplemente te diré que no dio la talla, prueba de ello es que yo ni siquiera tuve que luchar en serio y sin embargo, ella no pudo seguirme el ritmo (dijo con simpleza)

Está respuesta enfureció mucho al peli – azul que solo puedo apretar los puños para contener su ira, sus compañeras al percatarse de esto decidieron intervenir pues no estaba segura de que su compañero pudiera contener su enojo.

\- Entonces, tú no la tacaste a propósito (dijo una mujer peli – rosa de muy buen cuerpo qué estaba a la derecha del peli – azul)

\- Claro que no, ya le dije a tu compañero que simplemente tuvimos una batalla que ella no pudo soportar por eso termino en este estado, pero si no me creen entonces tómenla y llévenla a un lugar seguro (dijo para luego entregarles a la peli – roja)

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo así que será mejor que cada quien se marche por su lado (dijo el Slayer de fuego)

\- No quieres venir con nosotros (dijo la otra mujer que acompañaba el peli – azul la cuál era una mujer de cabello negro con ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo de infarto)

\- No, la verdad es que no tengo nada que ver con ella o con cualquiera que esté relacionado a ella, de hecho, simplemente la frente por qué ella afirmó conocer algo sobre mi padre, pero creo que en el estado en el que está no es posible que me lo diga, por ende, prefiero esperar a que esté mejor así que pueden matarte con ella realmente no me importa.

El mago de Dragon Heart dio media vuelta y comenzó su retirada a la par que los magos de Crime Sorciére hacían lo mismo, hasta que de repente Natsu sintió un extraño dolor en su cabeza por lo que se detuvo en seco y se agarró fuertemente la zona ya mencionada, por su parte los magos del gremio independiente no se habían percatado de esto por lo que ellos seguían su marcha.

\- **Mátalo… acaba con él, destruye al responsable de tus desgracias, mátalo… mata a aquel que te robo su corazón, mata a aquel que te arrebato tu felicidad ¡MATA A JERALL FERNÁNDEZ!**

 **\- GUUUAAAAHHH…**

Y de pronto un extraño rugido sí escucho por todo el reino de Fiore alertando a sus habitantes, así como a los grupos de magos que se dirigían al campo de batalla.

 **EN EL CASTILLO DEL REY DE FIORE…**

El rey Thoma E. Fiore junto con su hija Hisui E. Fiore se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del castillo a la espera de que su general Arcadios regresara con noticias acerca de la extraña explosión que ocurrió hace un par de horas, cuando de repente un extraño rugido lo pone nuevamente en alerta tanto a el cómo a su hija.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? (decía un asustado rey Thoma)

\- No lo sé padre, pero espero que Arcadios regrese pronto (decía una igualmente asustada princesa Hisui)

 **CON WENDY Y LOS DEMÁS…**

La pequeña Slayer del viento junto con Happy, Charlie, A.J y los soldados del rey Thoma comandados por Arcadios estaban ya a muy pocos metros del lugar donde se supone había ocurrido la explosión, cuando nuevamente escucharon otro estruendo, pero esta vez provocado por un rugido qué según sus apreciaciones parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno por lo cual apresuraron el pasó.

\- A.J – san ¿qué crees que haya sido ese extraño rugido? (pregunto a la pequeña maga peli – azul)

\- No tengo idea Wendy (respondió A.J aunque en el fondo del sabía perfectamente quién es el responsable de ese ruido)

\- ¿No cree que haya podido ser Natsu – san quién provoco ese rugido?

\- No Wendy, no creo que haya sido él (respondió)

Pero para Wendy estaba más que claro que él estaba mintiendo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar esa conversación para después, por lo que sientes firmas continuaron el viaje.

 **CON EL GRUPO DE MAVIS…**

Luego de que el ambiente entre los miembros de ambos gremios se calmase, el viaje rumbo al campo de batalla había sido mucho más llevadero por lo que habían logrado avanzar con más velocidad y gracias a ello estaban a muy pocos metros de llegar.

 **-** Puedo olercenizas (dijo Gajeel)

\- Perfecto estamos cerca (dijo el maestro)

Pero el anciano pudo no tardo primera maestra estaba demasiado seria por lo que inmediatamente pregunto:

\- ¿Qué sucede primera?

\- no puedo explicarlo, sólo puedo decirle que espero que lleguemos a tiempo (contexto de la pequeña rubia)

Makarov iba a decir algo cuando de repente oye no me extrañes rugido muy cerca de donde estaban por lo que se detienen en seco y se ponen totalmente alertas ante un posible ataque.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? (¿pregunto Lucy un tanto asustada?

\- Parece provenir del lugar donde se enfrentan Natsu y Erza (le contesto Grey)

\- Hay que darnos prisa (dijo la primera a lo que todos asintieron)

\- Esto realmente es malo, todo está ocurriendo igual que hace un año y medio. Natsu por favor contrólate (eran los pensamientos de Giselle)

 **DE VUELTA CO NATSU…**

Tanto Meredy como sus compañeros veían horrorizados como de un momento a otro Natsu se había vuelto loco y había intentado atacar a Jerall y a Erza sin razón aparente, y que de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Ultear quien creando una prisión de hielo logro encerrarlo antes de que lograra atacarlos ahora mismo estaría gradualmente lastimados y en el caso de Erza seguramente muerta.

\- Natsu por favor cálmate, ¿qué es lo que pasa porque nos atacas? (preguntaba Meredy aun descontrolado peli – rosa)

\- **GUAAAHH…**

Fue la única respuesta que recibió la maga por parte del Slayer de fuego, que en estos momentos precia más una bestia sedienta de sangre que un ser humano

\- no logro entenderlo ¿por qué nos atacaría? Parecía actuar de manera normal hacer un instante (decía Jerall mientras revisaba a una inconsciente Erza para asegurarse de que no sufrió daño alguno)

\- Cómo sea, creo que lo mejor es eliminarlo o de lo contrario el será quién te elimine (le respondió Ultear al mago peli – azul)

\- De ninguna manera, cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así (le dijo Meredy con tono de reproche)

\- te recuerdo que en estos momentos él es una amenaza.

\- Aun así, no podemos solamente eliminarlo, te recuerdo que él es un embajador de otro continente que seguramente declararía la guerra a todo Ishgar solo para encontrar a aquellos que lastimaron a uno de los suyos y nosotros no somos precisamente gente muy querida el nuestro continente (Le respondió la maga peli – rosa)

\- Ya basta ustedes dos, Ultear Meredy tiene razón no podemos actuar esa manera ya no somos unos criminales que eliminan a cualquiera que se les interponga.

Los magos estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no notaron que la presión que contenía a Natsu se estaba debilitando poco a poco.

\- **Jerall… tú debes ¡morir!**

Y con esa exclamación un potente estallido de energía de un color negruzco proveniente del cuerpo de Natsu destrozo la jaula de hielo y puso en alerta nuevamente a los magos presentes, pues la sensación de muerte que provocaba esta energía ( **que no podía llamarse magia** ) era irreal, este estallido también provocó qué el cielo se turnará obscuro y que la tierra comenzara a temblar por lo que ellos no fueron los únicos en sentir tal poder.

 **CON EL GRUPO DE MAVIS…**

 **POV DE LUCY…**

Mis compañeros y yo estábamos a punto de llegar lugar donde se enfrentaban Natsu y Erza, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar de todo esto, para ser sincera yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que Natsu estaba muerto y el descubrir que no solamente estaba vivo, sino que además ahora es parte de un gremio de otro continente y que parece habernos olvidado es algo que nos ha puesto muy tenso a todos, por otro lado está esa chica Giselle, al parecer ella es compañera de Natsu y por alguna razón vino con nosotros pero la verdad es que ni yo ni mis compañeros confiamos en ella.

El maestro Makarov nos contó la razón lo que aparentemente Natsu no nos recuerda, y la verdad es que a pesar de que esto concuerda con lo que digo Gajeel cuando él desapareció siento que algo no está bien, y ahora que lo pienso durante todo el tiempo en que conocí y conviví con él jamás demostró tener interés en alguna chica, es más nunca lo vi interactuar con una chica que no fuera del gremio por lo que en algún momento llegué a pensar que estaba interesado en alguna de nosotras.

En un primer momento pensé que se trataba de mí, pues él y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, y lo cierto era que eso me hacía sentir muy mal, pues yo a Natsu siempre lo vi como mi mejor amigo y el solo hecho de pensar que por mi culpa él pudo haber muerto era algo que me atormentaba, pero gracias a Gajeel logre saber que la chica de la cual estaba enamorada no era yo, eso realmente me quito un gran peso de encima y gracias a ello pude iniciar mí relación con Gray.

Ya después de ello intente averiguar quién era la persona de la que Natsu estaba enamorado, sabía que debía ser alguien del gremio sí o sí; intenté pensar en alguien, pero la única que se me ocurrió fue Lisanna ya que hasta dónde sabia ellos habían sido muy unidos antes de que ella desapareciera y se creyera muerta pero nunca encontré pruebas. Incluso intenté preguntarle a Gajeel, pero siempre que lo hacia él evadía el tema y con el paso del tiempo simplemente lo dejé.

Por eso espero que una vez que lo encontremos podamos tener la oportunidad de intentar hablar con él, pues a pesar de lo que diga el maestro para todos nosotros Natsu sigue siendo parte de Fairy tail. Pero por ahora lo más importante es llegar con Erza pues según la maestra Mavis está en peligro, aunque francamente ya no creo que Natsu sea capaz de ….

 **¡BUUUM!...**

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

 **FIN POV DE LUCY**

 **POV NORMAL…**

Terror puro, era lo que sentían los miembros de Fairy tail luego de sentir aquel extraño estallido cuya magnitud fue tal qué hizo que la tierra temblara y que el cielo se obscurecía, la sensación de maldad que emitía esa energía era algo que jamás en su vida pensaron llegar a sentir, está sensación solo era comparable con la producida por el mismo Acnología y qué hubiese otro ser que fuera capaz de producir la misma sensación que él era algo realmente insólito.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Esto es horrible, qué clase de monstruo ha provocado esto (dijo Lucy)

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! (exclamo Giselle) está pasando de nuevo, esto es malo.

\- Escúchenme todos, debemos apresurarnos no hay tiempo que perder sí no llegamos a tiempo su compañera podría morir (dijo una muy angustiada Giselle)

Aunque todo el mundo quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando el tono usado por la chica de cabellos rojos daba a notar que estaba realmente preocupada y por tanto sabían que no era tiempo de hacer preguntas y sin más continuaron su camino.

 **CON EL GRUPO DE WENDY…**

 **POV DE WENDY…**

Avanzamos tan rápido como nos es posible, hace un momento un extraño rugido se escuchó provenir del lugar a donde nos dirigimos, y aunque A.J – san lo negó yo estoy segura de que tiene que ver con Natsu – san y aunque no tengo pruebas, también estoy casi segura de que esto se relaciona con lo que descubrimos Gajeel – san y yo la primera vez que nos encontramos con Natsu – san y sus nuevos compañeros. Por ahora lo más importante es llegar así es el lugar para evitar que lastime a Erza – san.

 **FIN DEL POV DE WENDY...**

 **POV DE A.J…**

Las cosas cada vez se complican más, aquel rugido que escuchamos a su momento fue igual a cuando ocurrió el incidente de hace un año y medio por lo que seguramente mis temores se estén volviendo realidad, creo que después de todo sí fue buena idea que Giselle fuera con los miembros del gremio Fairy tail, sólo espero que lleguen a tiempo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

 **FIN DEL POV DE A.J**

 **POV NORMAL…**

\- Ya casi llegamos démonos prisa (decía el mago de los ojos bicolor)

\- Disculpe A.J – san.

\- Sucede algo Wendy.

\- Bueno es que yo…

 **¡BUUUM!**

 **-** Esto es… ¡MALDICIÓN NO DE NUEVO!

\- ¿Qué pasa A.J – san?

\- No hay tiempo para hablar, debemos seguir avanzando.

Y así siguieron su marcha al lugar en dónde en estos momentos estaba por despertar una bestia incontrolable.

 **EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA…**

Impactante era la única palabra capaz de describir lo que veían los ojos de los tres magos del gremio independiente Crime Sorciére, pues ante ellos estaba Natsu Dragneel envuelto en un aura oscura misma aura responsable de que el suelo temblara y que el cielo sí volviera obscuro, estaba totalmente quieto con sus ojos tapados por su cabello más sin embargo los magos no podían quitarse esa extraña sensación que invadía sus cuerpos era como si sus instintos les tratasen de advertir qué sus vidas corrían peligro, pero ellos eran incapaces de moverse.

No sabía que esperar ni tampoco que hacer, o eso fue hasta que Jerall dejando a Erza al cuidado de Meredy y Ultear trato de acercarse lo más cuidadosamente posible hacia el peli – rosa; sin embargo, no tomo en cuenta que ese fue precisamente su más grande equivocación y el detonante para el despertar de **LA BESTIA.**

Antes de que Jerall pudiera tocar el cuerpo del Slayer de fuego, este fue repelido por una corriente de energía obscura expulsada por el cuerpo del mago, por lo que intento una vez más acercarse, pero esta vez en vez de ser repelido por su extraña energía fue sorprendido por su brazo derecho el cual sin que se diera cuenta estaba sujetando su muñeca.

Iba a soltarse de su agarre cuando de repente Natsu levanta su mirada mostrando sus ojos qué ya no eran de su típico color esmeralda si no que ahora eran totalmente blancos.

 **{NOTA: IGUAL A LOS DE BROLY DE DRAGÓN BALL Z}**

Esto sorprendió a los presidentes, he hiso que Jerall tratara de liberar su brazo nuevamente, pero el peli – rosa aumento más su agarre, ante esto Ultear intenta ayudar a su compañero lanzándole ataques con su magia de hielo, pero para su sorpresa sus ataques fueron repelidos por la manifestación de un brazo hecho de esa extraña energía obscura, pero esta vez no sólo lo repelió sino que además esa energía fue capaz de devolver los ataques lanzados por la maga peli – negra que creando una pared de hielo puedo proteger a ella y a su compañera.

Y gracias a ello Jerall pudo hallar la forma de liberar su mano del agarre de Natsu pudiendo de esta manera regresar junto a sus compañeras, no obstante el chico no apartaba la mirada del mago peli – azul el cual por seguridad les pidió a sus compañeras que se apartasen del lugar y se llevaran a Erza con ellas mientras él trataba de contener al mago, para sus compañeras esto era inaceptable pues se negaban a dejar a su compañero a merced de lo que sea que fuera esa cosa, pues sí de algo estaban seguros era de que eso ya no era Natsu Dragneel, pero con una rápida mirada fría por parte de su compañero ellas entendieron que ese tema no estaba a discusión, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvieron que marcharse.

Natsu al darse cuenta de que querían escapar intento detenerlas, pero Jerall se puso en su camino diciendo:

\- Yo seré tu oponente.

Ante esta declaración el peli – rosa sin decir palabra alguna se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad increíble, esto obligó a Jerall a utilizar su magia **METEORO** con el fin de superar su velocidad y esquivar los golpes, pero sorprendentemente el peli – rosa fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo aun utilizando el aumento de velocidad proporcionado por su magia, ante esto Jerall se vio obligado a utilizar su técnica mágica **ATADURA DE** **SERPIENTE** para tratar de frenar los veloces puños y patadas de su oponente. Y aunque en un principio funciono ya que la velocidad de su oponente disminuyó considerablemente, el mago peli – azul no estaba preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

 **ICE MAKER LANCE…** y con esas palabras varias lanzas hechas de hielo salieron expulsadas de las manos del peli – rosa, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera al ex mago santo pues hasta donde él sabía el chico Dragneel era un dragón Slayer de fuego por lo que solamente podría en teoría poder usar magia de fuego. Pero fue forzado a reaccionar de manera inmediata para poder esquivar las lanzas y aun con el aumento otorgada por su técnica fue extremadamente difícil para él esquivarlas todas, pues a pesar deja parece a hacer su primera vez usando una magia que no era la suya el chico era extremadamente hábil usándola.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, él no debería ser capaz de usar magia de hielo, y por lo que se en ATLAND solamente es conocido uso de la magia de fuego, entonces solo hay una explicación; él pudo copiar la magia de Ultear, ¿me pregunto si podrá copiar cualquier tipo de magia con tan solo verla una vez? Sí ese es el caso entonces tendré que tener mucho cuidado pues ya me ha visto utilizar dos de mis magias y si mi hipótesis de qué solo le basta verlas pausar para usarlas es cierta, está pelea podría estar muy lejos de acabar.

Por desgracia para él, la hipótesis que cruzaba por su mente era totalmente cierta, y eso lo comprobó de propia mano pues de un momento a otro el peli – rosa no solamente se logró deshacer de la **ATADURA DE SERPIENTE** que lo mantenía cautivo sino que además ahora era cubierto no solamente por la capa de energía oscura, pues ahora también para su sorpresa había una capa de magia color amarillo – dorado cubriéndolo por encima de la primera, y eso solamente podría significar una cosa, que el chico había logrado asimilar su magia de **CUERPO CELESTIAL.** Esto solo complicada mucho más una pelea que de por sí ya era difícil pero aun así el peli – azul no podía darse el lujo de rendirse pues debía darle tiempo suficiente a sus compañeras para escapar.

 **CON MEREDY Y ULTEAR…**

Ambas magas cargando a una inconsciente Erza viajaban a toda velocidad con el fin de alejarse lo más posible del lugar en dónde no hace mucho había comenzado la batalla entre Natsu Dragneel y su compañero Jerall, y aunque ellas no quisieron dejarlo sabían que en el fondo esa fue la mejor decisión, pero aun así ellas no podían dejar de preocuparse por él, ya que es verdad que su compañero era extremadamente fuerte, pero también era cierto que su oponente era muy reconocido en ATLAND a tal punto de considerarlo al mismo nivel que los dioses de Ishgar y para colmo aquella extraña energía que había manifestado parecía hacerlo mucho más poderoso, por lo que no estaban seguras que su compañero sea capaz de hacerle frente.

Por desgracia para ellas, con su nivel mágico actual tampoco le hubieran sido de mucha ayuda; por lo que muy a su pesar lo dejaron, ahora debían concentrarse en llegar a un lugar seguro, por lo que solo podían confiar en que Jerall saldría victorioso de esta situación.

\- Ultear, ¿de verdad crees que Jerall sea capaz de ganar? (pregunto a la maga peli – rosa)

\- No lo sé Meredy, pero esperemos que así sea (le respondió la maga peli – negra)

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?...

Su conversación se vio interrumpida al notar que Erza poco a poco parecía recuperar la conciencia, por lo que optaron por detenerse un momento para que ella se estabilizara.

\- Tranquila, estas a salvo con nosotras.

La maga del re – equipo se sorprendió al reconocer a la persona a la pertenecía aquella voz.

\- ¡Ultear, Meredy! (exclamo sorprendida)

\- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando con Nat…

\- ¡Natsu!, ¿en dónde está Natsu?

\- En estos momentos él y Jerall están luchando (le respondió la manga de hielo)

\- ¿Jerall?, ¿por qué Jerall está peleando con él?

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones debemos seguir moviéndonos, esta zona es peligrosa todavía (dijo Ultear)

\- ¡NO!, debemos regresar y ayudar Jerall (le cuestionó la peli – roja)

\- ¿Qué no escuchaste?, ese lugar es muy peligroso además no creo que estés en condiciones de luchar (dijo Ultear en tono frío)

\- Tú no lo entiendes, sí nos vamos y lo ayudamos Natsu podría terminar matando a Jerall (dijo con preocupación la espadachín)

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? (pregunto la peli – negra)

\- Escucha, no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo habrá logrado, pero Natsu es extremadamente fuerte, durante mi lucha contra él pude darme cuenta de ello, y eso fue porque a pesar de que yo luche con todo mi poder apenas pude tocarlo una vez o dos, pero a pesar de eso no recibió daño aparente, pero él por el contrario solo parecía estar jugando conmigo y aun así me venció como si nada (dijo Erza muy frustrada)

\- Tal vez ella tenga razón Ultear, tal vez deberíamos regresar y apoyar a Jerall (dijo Meredy muy preocupada por su amigo)

\- No Meredy, recuerda debemos confiar en él

\- Pero Ulte…

\- ¡Erza – san!

Meredy no puedo terminar pues fue interrumpida por la voz de la pequeña Wendy que, junto con Charlie, Happy y los demás habían llegado junto a ellas.

\- ¿Wendy? (dijo una sorprendida Erza al ver a su compañera peli – azul acompañada de la guardia real y de los miembros de la delegación de Atland)

\- ¿Qué le pasó Erza – san? Está muy lastimada (dijo la Slayer del viento en tono preocupado al ver a su compañera en ese estado)

Rápidamente Wendy se acercó hacia maga del re – equipo para tratar de curar sus heridas o al menos las de menor importancia.

Pero el ambiente se puso un poco tenso cuándo los miembros de la guardia real notaron la presencia de las magas de Crime Sorciére, pues ellas al igual que su compañero siguen siendo fugitivos buscados en todo el reino de Fiore. Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente el ambiente empeoró debido a que una voz gruesa y sombría pregunto:

\- ¿En dónde está Natsu Dragneel?

Esta voz pertenecía a Drako Heavenly embajador te los cuatro reinos aliados de Atland y maestro del gremio Dragon Heard, el cual no precia estar de muy buen humor y eso se notaba gracias al aura de seguridad y enojo que emitía su cuerpo.

\- No me escuchaste niña ¿En dónde está Natsu Dragneel?

A todos los presidentes todos los presidentes se les helo la sangre por el tono usado por el moreno, sin embargo, esto a él no le importo y solo seguía observando fijamente a la maga peli – roja en espera de una respuesta. Erza por su parte a pesar de estar intimidada por su presencia le sostenía la mirada y cuándo se disponía contestar fue interrumpida por Meredy quién poniendo una mano en su hombro le hizo una señal para que la dejaste contestar.

\- Escuche señor, en estos momentos Natsu Dragneel y mi compañero Jerall Fernández están luchando no muy lejos de aquí, pero… nosotras nos vimos forzadas a abandonar el sitio debido a que la joven Scarlet no estaba en condiciones de permanecer en ese lugar, además de que el joven Dragneel intento atacarnos y fue por eso por lo que nuestro compañero nos pidió que nos marchamos (dijo Meredy de manera segura pero respetuosa)

\- Dices que Natsu intento atacarlas.

\- Así es señor, en un principio todo estaba bien entre nosotros cuándo nos encontramos, pero cuándo nos disponíamos a retirarnos él se lanzó contra nosotros sin decir una palabra y de no haber sido por mi compañera quién puedo repeler el ataque hubiéramos muerto, pero de la nada un aura oscura comenzó cubrirlo y entonces nuevamente intento atacarnos.

\- Entiendo (dijo de manera seria)

\- Tú la niña peli – azul (dijo llamando a Wendy)

\- Sí señor (respondió)

\- será mejor que tú y los gatos raros que te acompañan se queden con ellas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No es tiempo de hacer preguntas solo háganlo.

La joven maga iba a protestar, pero Charlie se le adelantó poniéndole una mano en el hombro dándole a entender que era lo mejor a lo que no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, pero quienes no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlo eran Happy y Erza los cuales iban nuevamente a protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo A.J dijo:

\- Por favor entiendan, tal vez piensen que hacemos esto por tener algo en su contra, pero les aseguro que no es así, sí mi maestro les pide que se quedan en este lugar es simplemente por su propio bienestar, por eso les pido por favor que hagan lo que se les pide y no se preocupen por Natsu o el joven Jerall les doy mi palabra de que ellos estarán bien.

Con estas palabras tanto el pequeño exceed cómo a las magas de Crime Sorciére se tranquilizaron y desistieron a la idea de protestar, pero la única que aún seguía firme su postura de acompañarlos era Erza, pues a pesar de todos los argumentos dados; para ella el quedarse no era una opción, después de todo ella no volvería fallarle a su amigo y esta vez lo ayudaría como fuera.

Drako al percatarse de esto se puso delante de ella y con voz firme le dijo:

\- Escucha niña, si valoras tu vida vas a quedarte aquí, según pude escuchar tú ya te enfrentaste a él y por el estado en el que estas me atrevo a decir qué tienes suerte de estar viva, así que escucha muy bien porque sólo diré una vez, aléjate de él o de lo contrario **morirás**.

\- Espero que entiendas, pero si aun con lo que te he dicho planeas seguir insistiendo entonces…

\- ¿Arcadios?

\- Sí

\- Corríjame si me equivoco, pero… ¿no es esta acaso una misión encomendada por el rey Thoma?

\- Así es señor, tiene usted razón

\- ¿Entones? Eso quiere decir que usted como comandante de la guardia real está a cargo ¿cierto?

\- Sí señor.

\- Y, en caso de que alguien se interpusiera en el correcto cumplimiento de su deber usted debería arrestarlo ¿cierto?

\- Si.

\- Muy bien ya lo escuchaste, si sigues con la absurda idea de querer acompañarnos haré que te arresten (dijo Drako con tono de autoridad)

Pero a pesar de su amenaza Erza no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y por el contrario pareció reír por lo bajo para luego decir.

\- pues lamento informarle señor, que por muy embajador que usted pueda ser, usted no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí así que no puede hacer que me arresten (dijo con suficiencia)

Pero en vez de que Drako se molestara por lo dicho por la maga, este pareció sonreír con malicia, algo que no le agrado para nada a la Scarlet.

\- En eso usted se equivoca señorita (dijo para poco después de sus ropas sacar un documento con la firma y sello del rey Thoma)

\- Como puede darse cuenta en este documento se aclara que a partir de ahora el reino de Fiore y la alianza de The Four Gems a la cuál yo represento son aliados, y dado que el asunto que tratamos involucra a un miembro de mi gremio, en estos momentos yo tengo tanta autoridad como el señor Arcadios. Eso significa que yo puedo hacer que la arresten por interferir en la misión.

Con eso dicho a Erza no le quedó más que aceptar, pues ella no podía ir contra las órdenes del rey **{por lo menos por ahora XD}**

\- Muy bien señor Arcadios, creo que lo mejor será seguir adelante.

\- Claro señor, atención soldados ¡en marcha!

\- A.J nos vamos

\- Como diga maestro, señorita Scarlet (dijo llamando a la peli – roja), aún no estoy muy seguro de cuál sea la clase de relación que tenga usted y los miembros de su gremio tienen con Natsu, pero le aseguro qué tanto yo como mi maestro velaremos por tu seguridad, después de todo él es parte de nuestra familia.

Estas palabras de alguna manera tranquilizaron Erza, ya que a pesar de no conocer al chico peli – blanco; algo en ella le decía que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero eso no significaba que se rendiría pues alguna manera ella lograría encontrarse nuevamente con Natsu y cuando eso pase no solamente tendrá su revancha, sino que también podrá de una vez por todas hacer que él vuelva a Fairy tail.

 **DE VUELTA A LA BATALLA…**

Las cosas para el ex mago santo no marchaban nada bien, pues en estos precisos momentos estaba tratando de idear alguna forma de enfrentarse al joven peli – rosa sin utilizar magia, dado que había descubierto que el mencionado en cuestión de alguna manera poseía la habilidad de copiar cualquier clase de magia que se usara en su contra, por lo tanto al momento en que lo atacase con cualquier ataque que use magia, Natsu podía simplemente esquivarlo con su velocidad y devolver el mismo ataque fácilmente con el doble de fuerza.

Este era otro punto que preocupaba a Jerall, pues aparentemente la habilidad que le permitía al Dragneel copiar cualquier magia, también podía hacer que dichos ataques fueran el doble de fuertes, esto pudo comprobar no gracias a que en el momento en el que puedo copiar su ataque **METEORO,** la velocidad que le otorgó fue mucho mayor a la que él mismo logra obtener utilizando dicho movimiento.

Pero sabía que su tiempo se agotaba por lo que rápidamente hiso su primer movimiento:

 **VIGAS CELESTIALES…** Y creando un circulo mágico comenzó a lanzar varios rayos de energía que se dirigían directamente hacia Natsu que los recibió de lleno, provocando que en el lugar en dónde se encontraba se levantara una gran nube de polvo, que fue aprovechada por Jerall para con gran velocidad posicionarse detrás de él y darle una patente patada que lo envió varios metros hacia a atrás. Pero él no se detuvo allí, por el contrario, nuevamente ese preparado para atacar y juntando sus manos creo nuevamente otro círculo mágico **VIGAS CELESTIALES…** Y repitiendo su anterior ataque nuevamente una gran cantidad de rayos de energía se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el peli – rosa, pero en esta ocasión antes de que los rayos pudieran impactarlo este simplemente dijo:

 **PALMA DE CIELO…** Y una gran bola de energía de color dorado impacto a los rayos enviados por el ex mago santo provocando la anulación de ambos ataques, esto era algo que el chico peli – azul no se esperaba, pues según su hipótesis Natsu solamente podría copiar ataques que haya visto con anterioridad, y dado que el no había usado ese ataque en esta pelea jamás espero que su oponente lo hiciera.

Pero debido a que en este momento no podía darse el lujo de distraerse rápidamente salio de sus pensamientos y puso sus manos en el suelo y dijo:

 **DESGLOSE DE LOS CIELOS…** luego de esas palabras todo el suelodelante de él se deformó y pensando que había logrado desestabilizar a su oponente rápidamente se elevó hacia el cielo y cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza dijo:

 **ALTAIRIS…** y sin perder tiempo una gran esfera energía negra fue lanzada hacia el suelo provocando una gran explosión que destrozo aún más el terreno.

\- "Se acabo" era el pensamiento del chico peli – azul que para estar seguro de que había terminado bajo lentamente hacia lugar de la explosión esperando no haberse excedido con su último ataque y haber matado a el mago peli – rosa, cuando llego hasta el sitio lo único que encontró fue un gran cráter, pero no había rastros de su oponente y pensando que tal vez sí lo había asesinado se giró rápidamente para buscar el cuerpo o lo que hubiera quedado de él.

Pero de la nada fue enviado varios metros hacia a atrás por lo que podía decir fue el golpe más doloroso que jamás sintió en su vida, inclusive llego a sentir como varias de sus costillas se rompieron, intento buscar al causante de tal brutal ataque y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos qué Natsu Dragneel, quien estaba completamente ileso a pesar de haber recibido varios ataques con anterioridad, aunque seguía cubierto por aquella ahora oscura que ahora parecía ser mucho más densa y de igual manera sus ojos aún se mantenían que es color blanco tan aterrador, el ya nombrado en cuestión parecía observar a Jerall como si fuera un depredador que observa a su presa lista para ser devorada.

Jerall trataba de ponerse de pie ya que sabía que aquel ser que estaba de pie delante de él en cualquier momento podría atacarlo, desafortunadamente para él el tener varias costillas rotas y haber usado una gran cantidad de poder mágico ya estaban comenzando a pasarle factura a su cuerpo el cual le dolía horrores y ya comenzaba a desfallecer, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo logro a duras penas ponerse de pie y se posicionó hasta quedar frente a frente con su oponente, el cual al verlo reincorporarse monstro una sonrisa siniestra y se puso posición de combate listo para atacar.

Ante esto Jerall hizo lo propio y de igual forma se puso en posición defensiva a la espera de cualquier ataque, y sin hacerse a esperar Natsu a una velocidad inhumana estuvo en un parpadeo frente a Jerall, quién no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y fue sujetado del cuello por el peli – rosa, trato de liberarse del agarré intentando concentrar la suficiente cantidad de magia en su mano derecha para golpear a su oponente, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que su intento era inútil, dado que de alguna manera el aura oscuro que rodeaba a su atacante le impedía el uso magia.

Segundos después de eso comenzó a sentir la falta de aire debido a lo apretado de su agarre, sintió como de a poco empezaba a perder la conciencia y a pesar de que intentaba por todos los medios el mantenerse despierto simplemente le era imposible, haciendo un último esfuerzo con su último aliento pregunto.

\- ¿Qué eres tú?

Ante la pregunta aquel ente sonrío malvadamente y con una voz a espectral respondió:

\- **Yo soy aquel que sirve al amo del tiempo, yo soy el heraldo de la destrucción y soy quien anuncia la pronta llegada del único y verdadero DEVORADOR DE UNIVERSOS ANKS…**

Lamentablemente Jerall no puedo terminar de escuchar lo que decía Natsu pues perdió la conciencia y se desmayó, esto causó que el peli – rosa hiciera una mueca de disgusto y cómo si de un trapo sucio se tratase arrojo el cuerpo de Jerall hacia un costado, mirando a su alrededor no toques lo único que había era destrucción lo cual sólo lo hizo sonreír aún más.

\- ¿ **Tal vez deba divertirme un poco más? (se preguntó)**

 **\- Pero creo que lo mejor será que primero elimine a está molestia (dijo mirando el cuerpo de Jerall)**

Sin perder tiempo el peli – rosa creo en su mano una pequeña bola de energía lo suficientemente poderosa para desintegrar el cuerpo del mago peli – azul, estaba a punto de lanzarle el ataque pero fue detenido por varias cadenas de color dorado que lo envolvieron por todo el cuerpo.

Giro su cabeza en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la persona responsable de crear dichas cadenas, al hacerlo pudo observar a una mujer peli – roja que estaba acompañada por varias personas entre ellos un anciano de baja estatura y la que más les sorprendió una pequeña rubia que por lo que podía ver era un espíritu, pero no aparentaba ser uno de los espíritus estelares, más bien parecía ser un espíritu humano.

\- **¿Por qué se interponen entre mi presa y yo? (preguntó en tono molesto)**

\- Escucha Natsu, yo sé que estás ahí por favor reacciona.

 **\- No han respondido mi pregunta, ¿Por qué sean entrometido conmigo y con mi presa?**

 **-** ¡CALLATE!, (Exclamo Giselle con rabia)

\- Tú no eres con quién deseo hablar, así que desaparece de una vez y deja que Natsu vuelva (dijo un poco frustrada la maga)

Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una fría mirada por parte del joven peli – rosa.

\- Muy bien sí así lo quieres entonces, yo misma los traeré de vuelta.

Y en un rápido movimiento de sus manos atrajo a las cadenas hacia ella para luego decir **Mimetic Magic: Chimera (Magia mimética: quimera)** Y usando su cabello cómo si fuera una especie de cola golpeó fuertemente a Natsu en la cara y sin perder tiempo volvió a decir **Mimetic Magic: fénix (Magia Mimética: fénix)** y esta vez agitó sus brazos como si fueran alas para que poco después de estos saliera una especie de fuegos dorado que rápidamente envolvieron las cadenas y viajaron a través de ellas hasta llegar al cuerpo de Natsu.

Los demás magos que presenciaban lo que ocurría delante de ellos estaban totalmente impactados, pues jamás pensaron ver a su ex compañero de esa forma, pero que tuvieron salir de su asombro al darse cuenta de que un inconsciente Jerall estaba todavía en el fuego cruzado, por lo que sin perder tiempo Gajeel junto a Gray corrieron lo más rápido posible para recuperar el cuerpo del joven mago.

\- Date prisa Grey, casi puedo sentir las llamas de esa mujer consumir mi cuerpo (decía Gajeel mientras cargaba a Jerall)

\- Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil mantener un muro de hielo en dos lugares a la vez, además de que ese maldito fuego es mucho peor que el que produce flamita, si esa loca sigue así lo va a terminar matando.

Por su parte el maestro Makarov quién hasta ahora se había mantenido solo como un espectador al ver que la chica Giselle no disminuía la potencia de su ataque y temiendo por la seguridad del chico al que todavía consideraba parte de su familia intento detener a la chica.

\- Ya es suficiente, qué no ves que puedes terminar matando (dijo el anciano)

Giselle por su parte seguía produciendo aquellas llamas con sus brazos enviándolas a través de sus cadenas provocando que el lugar en dónde estaba sujetado peli – rosa, qué en estos momentos no era más que una simple sombra entre tanta luz provocada por las llamas.

Makarov al no recibir respuesta por parte de Giselle se transformó en su forma titán listo para golpear a la joven, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella dijo:

\- No te metas anciano, yo se muy bien lo que hago, además créeme cuando te digo que esto no lo está dañando y lo más mínimo, lo único que estoy logrando es ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que me maestro llegue, ya que él es el único que puede detenerlo cuándo se encuentra en este estado.

Las palabras dichas por la maga provocaron diversas reacciones entre los presidentes, algunos cómo Mirajane y Lucy trataban de leer entre líneas lo que ella dijo, y llegaron a la conclusión de qué está posiblemente no era la primera vez en la que Natsu se comportaba de esa forma, lo que quería decir qué ella ya lo había enfrentado a lo que sea que está delante de ellos por lo que sus dudas con respecto a Giselle y sus compañeros aumentaron.

Para Mavis y Makarov sus palabras les hicieron cuestionarse ¿qué tan sincero había sido el maestro de Dragon Heart durante su conversación con el anciano mago santo?; y aún peor, ¿Qué tanto sabían realmente ellos acerca de Natsu Dragneel? Después de todo, la vida de el joven mago antes de llegar a Fairy tail era prácticamente un misterio, dado que sí bien conocían de su propia mano que él había sido entrenado y criado desde cierta edad por el dragón llamado Igneel y que dé él obtuvo su magia dragón Slayer, lo cierto era que más allá de eso no conocían nada más, y es que sí bien para ellos era algo normal, pues la mayoría de sus miembros eran huérfanos y por tanto nunca conocieron a sus padres o lugar de origen, ambos maestros sentían qué el descubrir el pasado del joven peli – rosa les ayudaría a descifrar la verdad qué se escondía tras él.

Volviendo con Giselle ella aún seguía invocando sus llamas doradas para tratar de controlar al peli – rosa, no obstante ella era plenamente consciente de que esto no dudaría por mucho más tiempo por lo que rogaba a todos los dioses para que su maestro llegara pronto o de lo contrario las cosas se saldrías de control.

De repente la peli – roja comenzó a sentir que su magia era corrompida señal de que la bestia intentaba liberarse, por lo que sin perder tiempo aumento la potencia de su llamas para tratar de detenerlo, lamentablemente eso no estaba funcionando y poco a poco el aura oscura comenzó a absorber la llamas, al mismo tiempo que las cadenas comenzaban a perder su brillo, Giselle al darse cuenta de esto concentro aún más energía mágica solo para obtener el mismo resultado, así que a sabiendas de que esto ya era inútil opto por soltarlo, he inmediatamente después de ello concentro la mayor cantidad de poder y dijo: **Sacred Magic: Spears of Longinos (Magia Sagrada: Lanzas de Longinos)** y tres lanzas de color dorado aparecieron frente a ella para poco después fusionarse y formar un triángulo que envió hasta donde se encontraba Natsu el cual quedo atrapado ya que no se molesto en esquivarlo, una vez que estuvo completamente rodeado Giselle dijo **Sacred Magic: Divine Prison (Magia Sagrada: Prisión Divina)** y el triangulo formado por las lanzas expulsó un brillo que segó momentáneamente a todos los presentes, luego de que aquel brillo se disipara se puedo ver en su lugar a una gran estructura piramidal de aproximadamente tres o cuatro metros de altura, está era igualmente de color dorado, pero lo que más sorprendió a los presentes fue ver que en su interior se encontraba un Natsu aparentemente congelado.

\- Esto es sorprendente

Fue lo que dijo el anciano maestro Makarov Dreyar al ver tal despliegue de habilidad por parte de Giselle, pero al ver la cara de consternación que tenían los miembros de su gremio debido a la sorpresa se vio obligado a preguntar:

\- Puedes decirme ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

\- Pues vera señor, la verdad es que no estoy autorizada a hablar sobre este tema, sólo puedo decirle que está técnica fue creada exclusivamente para una situación como esta; y aunque sinceramente es la primera vez que la uso, tal parece que todo resultó bien. Y antes de que pregunte algo más, le repito que yo no estoy autorizada para hablar sobre este tema, por eso le suplico que cualquier duda la resuelva con mi maestro.

A Makarov no le quedo más opción que aceptar lo dicho por la maga, ya tendría oportunidad después hablar esto directamente con Drako, con eso en mente se giró hacia sus hijos quienes aún se mostraban inquietos por toda la situación, para decir:

\- Se que lo qué acabamos de ver ha sido muy impactante para todos, sin embargo, no podemos hacer conclusiones apresuradas, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar a Erza, pues tal parece que ella no se encuentra aquí.

\- Pero maestro, que tal sí Natsu la asesi… (iba a decir Grey, pero fue interrumpido)

\- ¡NO LO DIGAS! (exclamo Mirajane)

\- Natsu no seria capaz de hacerle daño a Erza ni a nadie, él es una buena persona, es generoso y muy amable, yo sé que todo esto tiene una explicación, yo sé que Natsu sigue siendo el mismo de siempre (dijo Mira un poco alterada)

Grey por su parte quiso responder, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido esta vez por la maestra Mavis que dijo.

\- Ella tiene razón, yo también creo que el joven Dragneel es incapaz de hacer algo como eso; y, además, puedo sentir su presencia un poco lejos de aquí, también siento a la pequeña Wendy y los gatos que la acompañan además de dos presidencias por lo que creo son las compañeras del joven Fernández. Aparte de eso siento como se acercan varios sujetos entre ellos sus compañeros señorita Giselle (dijo la rubia)

\- Ya veo, (dijo la maga)

\- Espera un momento, ¿puedes ver a la maestra? (pregunto una impactada Lucy)

\- Así es (respondió de manera simple)

\- Pero, yo pensé que solamente los que tuvieran la marca del gremio podrían verla (volvió a decir la maga estelar)

\- Bueno en realidad yo puedo verla gracias a mí **Sacred Magic,** ya que está magia de cierto modo tiene conexión con el mundo de los espíritus.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Por supuesto, gracias a esta magia puedes reconocer las diferentes clases de espíritus cómo los estelares, los humanos o…

\- O ¿Qué?

\- O demoniacos (dijo Giselle mirando de reojo qué lugar donde se encontraba encerrado el peli – rosa)

Más, sin embargo, solamente Mavis precio percatarse de ello.

Pero de lo que nadie logró percatarse fue de que mientras hablaban la estructura que contenía a Natsu parecía tensarse mientras que en su interior el cuerpo del mencionado comenzaba a moverse, poco a poco el movimiento de la estructura se fue haciendo más grande hasta que de pronto un leve sonido de clic se lograba escuchar, para poco después ser opacado por el sonido de una gigantesca explosión qué dijo sentir una gran cantidad de energía proveniente del lugar en donde anteriormente estaba la pirámide.

Antes todos los presidentes se tensaron incluso la misma Giselle estaba impactada, su barrera la cual le había tomado meses desarrollar había sido destrozada cómo sí fuera poco más que polvo, y ahora en su lugar solamente había un inmenso cráter creado por la explosión; y, en medio del cual se encontraba pon muy enojado Natsu quien veía a todos los presidentes cómo si no fueran nada más que moscas.

Sin previo aviso el peli – rosa se envolvió nuevamente con su aura obscura y comenzó a atacar a todos los presidentes. La primera en recibir un golpe de su parte fue Giselle que debido a la sorpresa sólo pudo cubrirse poniendo sus brazos en forma de x delante de su rostro para disminuir el daño recibido, aunque de todas formas fue enviada a volar varios metros lejos de los demás, en un rápido movimiento Gajeel golpeo al mago peli – rosa en el rostro con su mano convertida en un bastón de hierro, pero a Natsu esto no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo, Gajeel intento golpearlos nuevamente solo para ser detenido por lo que parecía hacer un brazo echo de energía que parecía salir de la espalda del Dragneel y logró golpearlo en el abdomen enviándolo también a volar varios metros de él.

Los dientes sin querer a tocarlo fueron Gray y Mirajane, primero el peli – negro creó varias lanzas de hielo y las arrojo hacia él, Mira por su parte activo su forma de demonio y lanzó su **EXPLOSIÓN DEL MAL** sin embargo, nuevamente de la espalda del peli – rosa salieron las extremidades hechas de esa extraña energía y desviaron ambos ataques con suma facilidad, para luego atacar a ambos magos los cuales debido a la gran velocidad con la que lo hicieron fueron incapaces desbloquearlo y terminaron recibiéndolos completo

De pronto el peli – rosa fue aplastado por una mano gigante cortesía de Makarov quién se había transformado en su forma titán, pero el anciano no espero que el chico logrará cubrirse usando esa extraña energía, a causa de esto nuestro protagonista se encontraba ileso en un gran cráter debajo de la palma del anciano maestro.

Solo le bastó cómo elevar su poder para que Makarov se viera obligado a liberarlo, una vez zafado de su agarre Natsu rápidamente salió del agujero, una vez fuera vío a los ojos del anciano, quién, aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba totalmente intimidado por los penetrantes orbes blancos que lo observan fijamente, más sin embargo, no dejo que solo intimidado y con firmeza le dijo:

\- ¡Natsu!, ya es suficiente te ordeno que te detengas en este mismo instante, de lo contrario me veré obligado castigarte (dijo el anciano con la esperanza de que Natsu reaccionara)

Desgraciadamente para él, el ser que estaba adelante suyo, no precio darle importancia a su amenaza y simplemente dijo:

\- **Crees que puedes darme ordenes anciano** (dijo de manera desafiante)

De un momento a otro Natsu se encontraba justo delante de Makarov con una esfera de energía en su mano lista para impactar al octogenario maestro qué es debido a la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sólo esperaba que llegara el impacto, pero justo en ese instante una voz dice:

 **Dimensional Magic: Teleportation (Magia Dimensional: Teletransporte)** En ese preciso instante un circulo mágico apareció debajo de Natsu para luego desaparecer junto con él, ante esto el maestro Makarov voltea a un lado para ver a A.J acompañado de Drako, Paul y la guardia real al mando de Arcadios, un rápido suspiro salió de su boca para poco después caer de rodillas por la impresión.

\- Se encuentra bien señor Dreyar (pregunto el moreno)

\- Sí (fue lo único que puedo decir)

\- Ya veo, A.J ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que él regrese?

\- Solo podre retenerlo por un máximo de veinte minutos antes de que logre romper la cerradura de mi dimensión (contesto el peli – blanco)

\- Bien, creo que con eso tendremos suficiente, rápido toma el antídoto y dáselos a todos los que hayan sido infectados (dijo para después entregarle al mago varios frascos con una sustancia de color azulado)

\- SÍ (Fue su simple respuesta)

A Makarov la mención de un antídoto me llamo la atención por lo que pregunto:

\- Disculpe señor Drako ¿para qué sirve el antídoto?

\- Vera señor Makarov, tal vez no se haya percatado, pero le voy a preguntar ¿dónde están los demás que llegaron con usted?

En ese momento Makarov recordó que después de ser atacados por Natsu ninguno de ellos volvió a levantarse, lo cual no tenía sentido pues solamente habían sido atacados en una sola ocasión, y la fuerza del ataque no podría considerarse lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos fuera de combate tan pronto.

\- Veo que ya se dio cuenta, ellos están inconscientes.

\- Pero no se preocupe, con el antídoto qué le di a A.J ellos estarán bien.

\- No logro entender ¿por qué quedaron inconscientes?

\- La respuesta a su pregunta amigo Makarov va a ser un poco larga, así que me temo que primero debemos ocuparnos de que Natsu vuelva en sí. Y por la chica Erza no se preocupe pues ella está a salvo punto con la otra chica Wendy y sus dos gatos raros.

\- Entiendo.

Luego de transcurridos algunos minutos y de que el antídoto haya sido suministrado a todos los afectados, finalmente todos incluido Jerall estaban reunidos a la espera de que Natsu lograr atravesar la barrera dimensional puesta por A.J.

\- La cerradura de mi dimensión está a punto de romperse estén preparados (dijo el joven mago)

Ante esta situación Drako les pidió a todos incluido sus discípulos que se mantuvieran al margen, ya que él se encargaría de todo, los mencionados por su parte no tuvieron más remedio qué hacer lo que les pidieron pues sabían que ellos no podían hacer nada contra él.

Fue así como transcurrido los veinte minutos un vórtice se abrió en el lugar del cual salió un muy serio Natsu, sin perder tiempo Drako se posicionó delante de él, que precio sonreír por la acción tomada por el moreno y sí más dijo:

 **\- Así que nos vemos de nuevo, pero no creas que esta vez podrás detenerme jajaja.**

 **-** Aunque seas fuerte, aun eres mucho más débil que el Natsu original (le respondió)

 **\- Si eso es lo que crees, entonces luchemos…**

Y de un rápido movimiento intentos estar un golpe en el rostro del mago maestro, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos este fue capaz de esquivar su golpe para después colocarse detrás de él y decir: **Astral Magic: Sacred Whip (Magia Astral: Látigo Sagrado)** una especie de látigo de color blanquecino se formó en su mano derecha y momentos después lo envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Natsu quién se vio paralizado cosa que fue aprovechada por favor Drako para rápidamente decir: **Astral Magic: Scythe of The Grim Reaper (Magia Astral: Guadaña De La Parca)** de la nada una guaraña de color negro con la hoja de color rojo se materializó en su mano acto seguido a esto él dijo: **Astral Judgment (Juicio Astral)** para luego ser rodeado por varios círculos mágicos con diferentes caracteres los cuales eran calaveras, estrellas y el símbolo del yin yang; dos de cada uno respectivamente intercalados unos con otros.

\- **¡Suéltame maldita sea! (dijo el peli – rosa con furia)**

\- Lo lamento chico, pero necesito a Natsu de vuelta.

Luego de eso colocó la guadaña enfrente de los símbolos y la hizo girar cómo si fuera una ruleta rusa, después de dar varias vueltas el filo de la guadaña se detuvo en un círculo mágico con el carácter de yin yang, a lo cual Drako luego tomo la guadaña y dijo: **Astral Magic: Separation of Souls** **(Magia Astral: Separación de almas)** luego de ello utilizando el filo de la guadaña procedió cortar por la mitad el alma del peli – rosa, para después con la misma extraer una parte de ella que parecía ser de color negro y la arrojo al círculo con el símbolo de yin yang que inmediatamente se destruyó, dejando solamente el lado opuesto qué era de color blanco, al hacer esto el aura obscura que cubría su cuerpo desapareció y poco después Natsu cayo inconsciente.

\- Tal parece que todo termino.

Tras decir eso Drako desaparece su guadaña y recoge el cuerpo inconsciente del peli – rosa, cargándolo en sus hombros les dijo a los demás que era tiempo de marcharse.

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO…**

\- **Vaya, parece que todavía no es tiempo de qué despiertes mi sirviente. Pero pronto muy pronto todos sentirán la furia de mi heraldo jajajaja jajaja**

 **FIN…**

 **Nota:** bueno amigos hasta aquí el capítulo de esta gran historia, no me queda más qué nuevamente pedir disculpas a todos ustedes por la demora les prometo tratar de estar mucho más activo de hora en más. Dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante ¿quién será el personaje al que sirve nuestro protagonista?

Sin más que decir les deseo a todos que pasen unas felices fiestas y nos vemos en 2018.

Se despide de ustedes Jimsop098.


	7. cancelacion

Hola A todos mis Seguidores De fanfiction, Seguramente se preguntarán La razón por la cual No he subido Nuevos capítulos De mis historias…

La razón en sí es bastante simple Esto es lo más que nada A dos motivos:

1 últimamente he tenido muchos problemas personales los cuales no me han permitido avanzar con las historias cómo lo tenía planeados

2\. Bueno este es el Mayor motivo Por el cual No las he continuado Y esto se debe A qué éstos momentos fanfiction Está en decadencia A qué me refiero con esto. Pues más que nada aquí las historias de Fairy tail y High School dxd Ya no tienen el Mismo Apoyo Que en un principio, Y esto la verdad a mí cómo creador La verdad me ha desmotivado muchísimo Por lo que he tomado la decisión Cancelar todas las historias que he estado subiendo A esta plataforma.

Bueno, Pero eso no quiere decir que Me retire Cómo escritor, Estas mismas historias Van a ser subidas A la plataforma de wattpad, Sin embargo, la historia del dolor del amor No será continuada, dado que esta historia no es de mi autoría, sin embargo, si logro comunicarme con el autor original y el otorga su permiso publicare esa historia mi perfil de whattpad.

Sin más que decir yo me despido de todos aquellos qué valoraron mi trabajo realmente se los agradezco espero que puedan seguir mi trabajo en esta nueva plataforma en la que voy a empezar….


End file.
